Magic School
by Ayu4u
Summary: After 10000 years underworld takes control, Amu is a pop-star singer and she lives with her best friend Utau, nobody knows about her powers, but how will act around her a certain guy? What obstacles will come in their way? R
1. Prologue

_**Ayu:**Okay readers, well i decided that we could make fanfiction and my story more fun if we would play a game..Let's say that the readers i mean – you are the children and i – the author, i am the grandma. Let's pretend i am telling you a... Good night story? Well, grandma and the children won't get in this story so don't worry, it will be pure Amutoness. But be careful, i will put at the end of the chapter[maybe not of the each..] a question and you have to answer it [ what do you think..] in a review or a Private Message[PM].Well here's the prolgue~ Enjoy the story!!!_

* * *

Long, long time ago there were Two moons on the sky. One blue and one normal. The blue one was the source of people's power. That world was called Underworld but in a sunny day. There started a big War which nobody could stop.. Innocent people died, when God saw that he took people's power and the blue moon was hidden. The underworld become a normal one with normal people. Now after 100 centuries the blue moon came back. People get their power back and everything becomes like 10000 years ago..

In this world exist 4 tipes of people:

_**Magicians~ **_

_**Attack:**_ Physical and Magical – both genders

Nobles which can control one of the four elements: fire,water, air and nature. Are also very good at martial arts but at lower level then hunters.

* * *

_**Hunters~**_

_**Attack: **_Physical

Commoners with a low power they little can control one of the 4 elements but they are very good at phisycal attacks--martial arts

* * *

_**Diva~**_

_**Attack: **_Magical

This kind of child is born once at 100 years. They have a very big power. They can control 7 elements: Light, Dark, Nature, Water,Wind, Fire and Illusion..One or all of them..But their soft spot is that they can't do physical attacks, can't fight like the hunters.[martial arts..] Divas are also very good at dancing and singing [gender doesn't matter] Illusion is also a legendary skill that disappeared very long time ago, people think that it doesn't exist anymore..

* * *

_**Moon's Child~**_

_**Attack: **_Physical and Magical

It's also born once at 100 years. Can control all the 7 elements and are very good at martial arts. They are also called almighty people, they can play different instruments but have a very good voice.

_**Note:**_ _**The Diva and the Moon child are destined to be soul mates. If they die before they have a child both of them **__**will be reincarnated**__** 100 years later in the same bodies.**_

* * *

_**Ayu**_: _Guess who will be the Moon child and who will be the Diva~( This is today's question! Please be sure to answer in your review Love ya!)_


	2. Perfect Plan!

_Chapter1 ~_

{Inna- I wanted you}

_Lately I've been thinking about what I can do  
I've been stressing to fall back in love with you  
I'm so sorry that I couldn't follow through  
But I can't go on this way. I've gotta stop it babe  
You've been wonderful in all that you can be  
But it hurts when you say that you understand me  
So believe me. I, I am sorry, I, I am sorry, I, I_

__

I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you

I've been pushing hard to open up the door  
Trying to take us back to where we were before  
But I'm done. I just can't do this anymore  
'Cuz we can't be mended, so let's stop pretending now  
We've been walking around in circles for some time  
And I think we should head for the finish line  
So believe me. I, I am sorry, I, I am sorry, I, I

I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me in my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you

I, I.. I'm so sorry baby  
But I, I.. I gotta pack up and leave  
But I, I'll always remember how we came close  
..to being how I wanted to be  
I wanted you baby  
I wanted you

_I wanted you to be there when I fall  
I wanted you to see me through it all  
I wanted you to be the one I loved  
I wanted you, I wanted you  
I wanted you to hold me ïn my sleep  
I wanted you to show me what I need  
I wanted you to know just how down deep  
I wanted you, I wanted you _

She sang as small tears were forming in her eyes but never dared to roll down her cheeks..

The famous singer went back to her room and there she met her best friend.

"Amu! You did great! I can't believe you sing this good!!!" Utau, her best friend exclaimed cheerfully. Amu just nodded faking a small smile on her lips. She was always like this,since..well i will tell you later.

"Thanks Utau, i am glad you like it.." She murmured while resting on the small soft chair.

"Hey, don't be like this..you sang great! Anyways i got the letter from Seyio Magic Academy.

"Really? And what we're in?" She asked as her eyes widen.

"Well.." Utau said making a small put and a sad face.

"Utau! " she almost yelled without patience. She looked again at her friends sad face.

"Don't tell we're rejected.." She continued while looking at her best friend.

"Haha! I got you! Of course we're in! People like us can't be rejected Amu.." She said proudly.

"Whatever.." Amu murmured looking again in the mirror.

"Hinamori-sama! " Yelled her manager.

"Hai, hai i am comming" And she left to sing an other song..

"I can't believe this girl..We're going to the most popular magical school for rich people and she's not even excited.." Utau whispered while leaving the room and looking from behind the scenes how Amu sang her beautiful yet very sad song. She never was like this.. Since then she become very un-social. Amu soon ended her song and slowly walked to her room. She changed her clothes in more comfortable ones and took her bag. She looked at Utau giving her a _let's-go_ look.

Utau just nodded and followed her. Amu went to the parking lot and took her keys from her small pocket. She opened carefully the door of her car. While Amu was sitting in the driver's seat Utau took the other one. She always liked this car, it was a Bugatti Veyron a ver expensive car, yet very beautiful and comfy. It was black with a red wide line on the hood. Utau loved this car the most but for Amu it was one of the 5 other expensive cars she had in the huge garage..Soon they were home and when i mean home i mean a huge mansion where Amu and Utau lived. All the way till Amu's room was totally silence. So silent that they could hear each others slow breaths.

"Amu.." Utau said breaking the dead silence.

"Hm..?" She murmured slowly turning face-to-face with Utau.

"Well, abut school..We're going there but what about fans? You're gonna get torn into pieces. You know how the fans are.." She said looking in Amu's golden eyes.

"Yeah, i guess the fans won't be a problem, while i was singing i thought about a nice plan.."

"Really? Tell me!" Utau said excited like a 6years old girl.

"Well, i am will become your twin.." She said totally bored.

"What?! B-but.. we're so different.." She said looking at Amu's appearance.

"I know but i can die my hair, and since is the same lenght as yours it will be easy to pretend."She replied confident

"Well i guess that's a great idea! Since tomorrow is Sunday we have the weekends to make you my Twin." Utau said cheerfully.

Amu looked at her super excited friend and smiled a bit.

Utau took a piece of paper and wrote a perfect plan how to transform Amu.

Clothes like mine.

Blonde hair dye.

New make-up

New accesories and shoes

Purple eye contacts.

Change the 1st and last name

Teach everythng i know and to think like me so we could talk in sync! :D

She wrote also adding a small emoticon.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed after reading twice her plan.

Amu took the piece of paper from her hands and looked carefully at it reading every point.

"I agree with all points excluding the 7th.." she said resting on the confy king sized bed.

Utau looked again at her plan reading the 7th point.

"Aw, but it will be fun if we will talk in sync, totally like twins!" She said pouting

"Utau, i am not gonna act like you" Amu said while stripping and walking to bathroom.

"Ufff, fine have a nice shower" Utau pouted while leaving the room.

"This girl is too hyper, the total oppsite of me..I wonder how we will look like twins.." Amu whispered while the hot water was rolling down her soft, pale skin.

_I guess tomorrow will be a very long day.._They both thought while taking the night shower.

After a nice bath Utau came back in Amu's room and jumped under the covers. She made herself comfortable and waited for her best friend to come out.

Amu left the bathroom with a small towel around her body.

She looked at Utau who was waiting for her on the bed, she went to her huge wardrobe and taking her white night gown. Amu was totally different from Utau but they always shared a wardrobe, the closet was a normal room[small if to compare with Amu's] which connected Amu's room with Utau's. They had the same tastes but never wore the same outfit.

Amu went to bed and cuddled next to Utau who hugged her from behind, Utau always was there to help her warm up. Amu smiled as Utau's warmness came trough her whole body making her feel very nice. She loved a lot Utau...

_

* * *

_

_**Ayu:**_ _And here ends the 2__nd__ chapter. What do you think why Amu loves Utau that much? I am not sure if i will talk about this in chapters but anyways tell me your oppinion i would like to know. If it won't get in any chapters i will tell you in a PM :D! And by the way i changed the hour when i am updating my stories: 9-10 a.m ( GMT +2)._


	3. Shopping

_Chapter 2~_

She loved Utau.. why? Maybe because she was the only one who she trusted and the only one she had after that incident...

Next morning Utau was the 1st who woke up. She knew that Amu likes to sleep a lot and that she can't cook. Utau went to their wardrobe and took a nice white lolita dress. She went downstairs to the left were she met her old friend-kitchen. She really liked to cook – opposite to someone who was sleeping right now. A few eggs could catch her eyes as a new idea came in her mind. She took the eggs and bacon. Utau cooked the eggs at the same time taking care of the bacon which tasted and looked much better with the tasty omelet. After cooking she put it all on the table. She arranged the cutlery on the table also putting the omelet in two beautiful plates. Soon everything was ready, Utau knew that there was no reason to wait for her best friend cause she wouldn't wake up by herself. She went to Amu's room gently shaking her knowing about how dizzy is Amu in the morning.

"Ah, a few more minutes Utau.." She whispered changing her sleeping position.

"Fine 2 more minutes , if you won't get up i will drag you by myself to the kitchen got it?" She said confident looking at the clock._**7:01**_

* * *

_**7:03**_

"Amu, wake up, two minutes already passed!" she said angry a bit cause her food was getting cold probably.

"Ah, Arigato Utau you're the best" Amu said standing up and slowly rubbing her she was very cold and bold when she was awake but when she was sleeping or in the morning, she was like a little angel, very cute and calm.

"Let's go Amu the food is getting cold and today we have omlet with bacon.." She whispered giving her a hand with a smile on her face. Amu gladly took her best friend's hand and they went downstairs. Only the nice smell of the food made Amu more hungry then she already was. After eating they both went to Amu's room.

"Well, i guess we have to go shopping." Said Utau with a grin on her face

"Um.." Amu nodded while she chose a black with red lolita dress. Utau just took a pair of jeans and a white tank-top. Amu never wore pants, for some reason she hated them , so she usually wears dresses, skirts or shorts..

They left the house as always Amu was driving, the blue Maseratti stopped in front of the mall. Amu put on her black sun glasses and headed in. Since Utau had the paper with her 'Perfect' plan she just followed her. Utau went everywere in the mall and bought the same clothes she had at home so they could wear the same outfit at school.

"Um.. Utau we bought already a lot of clothes.. maybe we will get some hair dye finally? You know that to dye my hair is pretty hard." Amu said. And she was totally right, she tried many times to dye her pink hair in other colors cause she was always bullied by her classmates. But it never worked, the hair dye looked like it doesn't get attched to her hair as she dyed it all the hair dye fell on the ground just making puddles of colour.

"Okay" Utau replied dye.

Finally Amu chose one which was the same color as Utau's and she bought it.

Meanwhile Utau was looking for the perfect purple contacts once she found them she met Amu in front of the cashier.

_**~At home~**_

Amu was glad that fans didn't find out about her being in a mall. She also was a bit happy that she could have a new image with the help of her best friend.

"Okay Amu come here! We have all clothes now come here we need to put the contacts and hair dye.." She yelled from the other part of the room.

"I can't dye my hair today!" Amu replied walking to Utau which had the contacts in her hands.

"Oh, yeah i forgot you have a performance today.." Utau said a bit sad.

They went to the other part of the mall and looked for some nice blonde

"It's okay Utau, tomorrow is Saturday, we have the whole day to dye my hair.." She said faking a smile. She really didn't smiled a lot, not cause she wasn't happy but she didn't felt like smiling. Or it wasn't necessary.

"Fine, but promise that we will start tomorrow at exactly 8:00 a.m it will take a while to dye your hair and you know that.." She said smiling back.

"That's cool with me" Amu said sitting in front of the mirror. She put the contacts and looked at herself the at Utau. She could see big differences, there was no way someone could believe they were twins without a bit of magic. They looked totally different, even if their body had the same doing some lots of random things Amu looked at the clock.,

"Utau, let's go i have to performance in 30 minutes.." She said taking the keys of her car from the table.

"Okay ,i am ready" She said cheerfully.

They jumped in the comfy car and went to the park where Amu had to performance. She was a great Pop-star and the most popular in the Underworld..

"Hinamori-sama! You have 10 minutes to get ready you're getting on the stage in 11 minutes hurry up!" Her manager said.

"Okay" she replied. She went to the wardrobe and chose one of the dresses that were there. She murmured a small spell and the clothes were magically on her body shining like stars on the sky. She also clapped twice and her hair was brushed and looked very nice also shining.

"Hinamor-sama! You're in in 5..4..3..2..1..go!" Her manager said as she went on the stage.

"Hello everyone, i am glad to see everyone here healty and happy i hope you'll enjoy my songs!" She said and started to sing:

{Cascada-Skater boy}  
_He was a boy, she was a girl...can I make it anymore obvious...  
He was a punk... she did ballet... what more can I say?  
He wanted her... but she'd never tell... secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose..they had a problem with his baggy clothes..._

__

He was a sk8er boy, she said "see ya later boy", he wasn't good enough for her...  
She had a pretty face, but her head was off in space, she needed to come back down to earth...

Five years from now...she sits at home... feeding the babies... she's all alone...  
She turns T.V. and guess who she sees...sk8er boy rockin' up MTV...  
She calls up her friends...they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show...  
She tags alone and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down...

He was a sk8er boy, she said "see ya later boy", he wasn't good enough for her, now he`s a super  
star, slamin' on his guitar...  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?...  
He was a sk8er boy, she said "see ya later boy", he wasn't good enough for her, now he`s a super  
star, slamin' on his guitar...  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?...

Sorry girl but you missed out...well tough luck that boys mine now... we are more than just good  
friends... this is how the story ends...  
Too bad that you couldn't see... see the man that boy could be... there is more than meets the  
eye... I see the soul that is inside...

He's just a boy... and I'm just a girl.. can I make it anymore obvious?...  
We are in love...haven't you heard...how we rock each others world...

_I met the sk8er boy...I said "see ya later boy...I'll be backstage after the show"...  
I'll be at the studio...singing the song he wrote...about a girl he used to know...  
Yeah...I'm with the sk8er boy... I said "see ya later boy...I'll be back stage after the show"...  
I'll be at the studio...singing the song he wrote...about a gïrl he used to know... _

_She sings again about that.. _Utau thought as she listened carefully to the words.

_

* * *

_

_**Ayu:**_ _And here ends the 2__nd__ chapter! I hope you anjoyed :D! Here's the question for my readers__,__ be sure to answer ! :__**About what moments is she singing? **__Tell me what you think :)~ I don't mind to read your opinion __, __anyways we'll talk about that moments in the next chapter love ya all~~~!!_

_**Ikuto:**__ Ayu doesn't own SC,she owns the story and i'm gonna kill her cause she didn't mention nothing about me in this chapter!_

_**Ayu:***__Laugh's nervously_***** _Heh.. well please review!!!!_


	4. New image

_**Ayu: Enjoy the 3**__**rd**__** chapter~**__  
She sings again about that.. _Utau thought as she listened carefully to the words.

Yep, you may get triked by the words of this song.. It was actually totally the opposite..

_Amu liked a lot Tadase-- a boy from elemntary school. He looked very nice and cute, like a prince, he always treated her very nice and caring. At 1__st__ she was indifferent but as time passed she started to get a crush on him. He was very popular in his school because of the skills he got he could use two elements which was very rare for magicians it was water and wind..Amu couldn't control any of her skills so the teachers thought that she's a hunter and she was expelled from the school._

_But Tadase was still nice to her and caring. Once she confessed to him but he rejected her because of her social status, she keept her cool and didn't dared to let a tear roll down her face. A few weeks ago Tadase met her and confessed to her apologizing about what he did , but she understood why he was doing this. Cause she was now a Pop-star everyone loved her and she had lots of attention. She prudly rejected him not even looking back. From then she started to get much harder to befriend and her only friend remained Utau-her cousin and also best friend. _

That's what happened,she always liked to sing about her feelings even if nobody from that big crowd could understand it.. Only a certain boy was looking directly at her, he could see the tears forming in her eyes which never dared to roll down.A_ctualy she was crying, crying like a little child would, tears were rolling down her face like a water fall, her eyes were red and puffy but nobody could see it, nobody.. only she was able to feel but never to see, never.._

Utau kept looking at her best friend and her perforamnce, she was so stunning and she shined in the moonlight. Her pink hair was floating barely helped by the wind which softly touched her pale skin.

As the second moon was shining stronger her voice became more angelic and beautifull she was like a new person, like a diva..Soon the performance eneded and Amu left the stage.

"Amu you did great! You looked just stunning!" Utau said excited

"Thanks.." She whispered-no emotions..

Utau knew that even if she didn't show it she was happy...

After changing in her normal clothes Amu and Utau went back home.

"Utau, i am going to take a shower i guess i am coming back in 1 hour i am really tired.." She said entering the bathroom. She was always like this, when she got tired a shower helped her the most.

Utau nodded while walking to her room to also take a short shower.

She knew that tomorrow had to be a very long day..For Amu it took at least 5 hours to dye her hair only to see that after 2 minutes it melted and her hair looked like it wasn't touched a bit..

Two hours have passed and Amu came in the dormroom. She found Utau sleeping in her bed uncovered she sighed as her friend was freezing after waiting her to come in bed. Amu covered her friend and also joined she hugged her tight this time Amu warming Utau and not the opposite.

Next morning Amu woke up full of powers and a bit happy, she looked around but couldn't find Utau, she was probably in the kitchen as always..

She claped once and she suddenly had a small dark purple dress on her. Her hair was in a hig ponytail and brushed carefully. She smiled even if it couldn't be seen in the mirror in front of her..

Amu went slowly downstairs following the nice smell of food that Utau cooks.

"Yumm" She said greeting Utau.

"Morning, i never thought you could wake up by yourself.." She said giggling

"Well, the shower last night recovered a part of my powers and i didn't needed so much sleep"

She said sitting down.

"That's great, more time for my Twin " Utau replied cheerfully.

"I guess so.." She murmured knewing about her hair problem..

"Well let's eat now, after breakfast we have many things to do.."

"Okay.." Amu replied bored. She ate the tasty food that her friedn cook and washed the dishes. At least she could do something too..

"Amu! Leave the dishes we'll wash them later come in your room we need to make you my twin!"

"But i have a few more..!" She replied back emotionless

"Now!"She yelled

"Fine.." Amu murmured walking upstairs

"Okay sit down here i will start to dye your hair. Just relax" Utau said while brushing her hair.

"Um.. okay" She replied closing her eyes.

Utau carefully washed her hair then started to dye her hair. Aeverything seemed to be fine till the end. She ended dyeing her hair but after 2 minutes the dye melted and made a yellow puddle on the floor. Amu sighed while Utau just stared.

'I guess i have to get in theer's no other way' Amu thought as she murmured a few words in her mind.

"Let's try again okay? Maybe it will work the next time?" Amu said trying to sound cheerflly.

"That's a good ideea"

**~2 hours later~**  
"Yay~ It's not melting anymore!!" Utau cheered.

"Um.. yeah.." Amu murmured again.

"I guess this problem is solved now let's put the contacts." Utau said while giving Amu the purple contacts.

She put them and looked in the mirror. 'We really look like twins..but i should stay away from water if i don't want people to find out..' Amu thought.

"I guess you're ready" Utau said smiling.

"Um.." She nodded

"Now let's chose the outfit and accesories for tomorrow" Utau added while walking to the wardrobe.

_**Ayu: I hope ya liked it~ Anyways Ikuto comes in the next chappie ^^. Hehe don't be mad after she mets him there will be lots of Amutoness so don't worry !!**_

_**Ikuto: Review, i wanna get here as soon as possible !!! **_

_**Ayu: Heheh, well have a nice day~**_


	5. Perfect Twins!

_**Chapter 4~!!**_

Utau took two black with red lolita dresses and took two red took two necklaces which had ½ of a heart. On the 1st part was written: Tw and the other one In. Twin if to put them together.

They both put on the outfits and Utau put Amu's hair in Two high ponytails[like Utau's hair in the anime].

"Wow, you really look like me, i guess i don't need to look in the mirror enymore'' Said Utau giggling.

"Um.." Amu nodded sarcasticaly.

"Well, now this is your bag" Utau gave Amu a bag [like that she has in the Anime]

"I guess it will be comfortable.." Amu said while resting her hand on her shoulder at the sametime carrying the bag.

"Yep, and this is mine" Utau said pointing at a bag exactley as Amu's.

"Whatever.." Amu whispered but Utau didn't heard her.

"Oh my..Look at the clock!" Utau said.

"It's already late.. let's go sleep" Amu added to Utau's sentence.

"That's a good ideea" She replied giggling.

They stripped and put on the night gowns. Amu jumped under the covers as always being hugged from behind by Utau who helped her to warm up.

Next morning Amu and Utau woke up at the same time.. Why? The alarm clock...

"Well, Amu get ready we're going to school in 37 minutes, with your car it will take only 3 minutes to get there." Utau said giving Amu her outfit.

"Okay, but we forgot something.." Amu said

"Huh?"

"A name for me. I can't go there and say that i am Hinamori Amu--your twin can i?"

"Oh yeah, well you'll change your 1st name as Hoshina.."

"Hoshina-.., Hoshina.." Amu whispered trying to get a good name for herself

"Hoshina Uma!" Utau said happy.

"Uma? Where did you get that name?" Amu asked curious.

"Amu..Uma.." She replied

"Oh."Amu whispered understanding what she meant.

"Well now hurry up!" Utau said walking to the bathroom.

"Amu, no-Uma put on the outfit that they chose and put her hair in two high ponytails. She looked in the mirror to met her best friend-Utau.. They looked like real twins but she still had to stay away from water.

"A-Uma! I am ready!" Said Utau as she left the bathroom. _'Perfect twins..' _She thought while looking at Amu.

"Oh my, we have only 5 minutes till school startes, let's go, we need to met the principal 1st.." Utau said while dragging Amu to the car. Amu sat in the driver seat and drove to the school. The academy was very big and beautifull they both looked amazed at it while the other sudents stared at the two perfect twins which came with a black bugatti veyron at school.

"Well, let's go Uma"

Amu nodded and put her bored expresion on her face.

Students stared at them. They looked so alike, perfect twins they thought but at the same time one of them looked very nice, caring and she walked like a princess very casuall. While on the other one was wroten on her face 'Bored' or 'Whatever' not literally of course but she was very cold and...bored? She also looked perfectly nice and walked like and angel but her face wasn't like that..

The twins entered the school looking for the principal's office.

Utau kocked at the door casually.

"Come in" The principal said.

They went inside his office suddenly the pricipal felt a very strong aura but it soon disappeared.

He looked at the twin girls, in one of them you could see warmness and caring while when he looked in the other one's eyes he saw cold and dark, it made him shiver for a second.

"Hello, we are the new students Hoshina Utau and Hoshina Uma" Utau said casually while Amu looked like daydreaming.

"Hello, i am Yuuki Haraji the principal of this school , nice to meet you girls" He replied nicely.

"Well we would like to get the schedule" Utau said

"Sure, here you are" He said while giving the girls their schedule and the books.

"Thank you " Utau said and the twins left the room.

"Finally.." Whispered Amu as she left that room.

"Yeah, he seemed so..." Utau said no knewing the right word to describe it.

"..strange and scared?" Amu continued while Utau just nodded in agreement.

"Well, our homeroom is 2-A office – 256" Utau said looking in the schedule.

"Um.." Amu nodded.

"Hey, did you knew that the classes are mixed? There can be in one class students from 1st,2nd or 3rd year..of course excluding homeroom." Utau said

"That sucks.." Amu said bored. Soon they were in front of the clasroom.

Utau kocked and the teacher came out.

"Yes?" He asked

"Well we are the new students, is this class 2-A?" Utau asked

"Yes, wait here i will tell everyone about you, come in when i will call you."

Utau nodded.

The teacher walked in the classroom trying to calm the students.

"Okay calss silence, i have to tell you something" He started. Silence filled the room.

"Well, we have two new students" He continued.

"Boys?" The girls asked

"Girls?!" The boys asked

"Well you'll see" He said while looking at the door.

"Come in" He signaled and the two girls walked in, The students stared at the two twins, they were very beautifull and almost perfect.

"These are the Hoshina sisters: Hoshina Utau and Hoshina Uma" He said

"Hello, nice too meet you. I am Hoshina Utau and this is my sister Hoshina Uma" Utau said casually.

"Uma do you want to say something?" The teacher asked.

"Whatever.."She said coldly. Everyone stared at her then started to yell.

"So cool!" The girls said with stars in their eyes.

"So spicy!" The boys continued hearts were seen in their eyes.

"So Cool and Spicy" They cheered at the same time.

"Whatever" Amu said again coldly.

The teacher just rubbed his head and calmed the class.

"Well girls you can stay near Saaya Yamabuki, Saaya please rise your hand"

That Saaya girl rised her hand and the twins went to her.

There were two seats one to the window and one near that Saaya.

Amu sat as fast as she could on the seat that was near the window, she already didn't liked that girl. She looked like a slut. Okay, Amu liked mini skirts too, but this girl's skirt was really short.

Utau sighed and sat next to Saaya even if she didn't liked it. The class started.

**_Ayu: GOMEN,GOMEN,GOMEN!!!!!! _**

**_Ikuto: Where am I?!!_**

**_Ayu: I already said sorry TT^TT.._**

**_Amu: Who's that dude?_**

**_Ayu: He's Ikuto_**

**_Amu: Whatever *Leaves*_**

**_Ikuto: Who's that?_**

**_Ayu: The Diva.._**

**_Ikuto: Oh.._**

**_Ayu: Disclaimer pwease? ;3_**

**_Ikuto: Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story *leaves*_**

**_Ayu: Well i guess i'm alone.. PWEASE R&R TT^TT !!!_**


	6. Perverted Savior?

_**Recap:**__**She looked like a slut. Okay Amu liked mini skirts too but this girl's skirt was really short. **_

_**Utau sighed and sat next to Saay**__**a**__** even if she didn't liked it. The class started.**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**At lunch~**_

"Gosh these people are really desperate" Utau sighed as she sat at the empty table.

"Yeah.." Amu whispred bored.

"Hey, did you heared about the new girls?" A boy asked and other one.

"What about them? " He replied bored.

"They are in the lass 2-A and i heared they are very cool ans hot" The 1st added

"Well, whatever i am not interested, i guess they are like the other girls in this Academy: my loyal fans.." Ikuto said bored.

"Well i don't think so..They said that they are perfect twins but at the same time are very different, one of them is very nice and caring while the other one is cold and a bit clumsy." Kukai continued.

"Let's go to get lunch they should be there too and we'll met them if you're so interested" Ikuto said bored while walking to the lunch room.

"Utau, i am going outside a bit" Amu said standing up.

"Okay A- Uma.." Utau replied

And she left. Amu walked to the door while suddenly it opened and kicked Amu in the face. She fell on the ground rubbing her nose.

_**With boys~**_  
Ikuto opened the door and the 1st thing he saw was a blonde girl on the ground rubbing her nose.

He smirked.

"Sorry chick" He said while giving her a hand to help her stand up. The misterious girl took the hand and pulled him on the floor while she stand up.

"Never do that again.." She said coldly.

"Aw, why so cold..by the way nice panties." Her eyes widen as he threw this comment.

"Pervert.. " She murmured leaving the room.

As she passed by him,Ikuto felt a strong arura around him, shivers went trought his skin..

"Kyaaaaaaa!" The girls started to squeal.

He left from his dizznes and plasted a smirk on his face.

"Ne, Ikuto.. don't you think that the girl was one of the twins which transferred today?" Kukai asked

"Um.. There's something strange about her and i can't understand what.. she also had a very strong aura.."

"I guess it's cool to feel other's aura.." Whispered Kukai.

"Yeah, whatever, now let's get the lunch" He said walking away.

Girls started to squeal more and more as he went closer.A big crow formed of fangirls made a circle around him asking him random questions.

One of the being _'Tsukiyomi-s__a__ma will you performance today?' _Yep, he was the famous violinist and guitarist Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_**With Amu~**_  
_'Who the fuck was that idiot.. can't he look around when he walks or something?' _She thought while resting a bit under a sakura tree.

_'But there was something strange about him.. he had a very strong aura..very strong..I don't know which element he can contol but i guess he's a top student..'_

_'Wait.. isn't he..? No, that can't be.. Nah..he can't be Tsukiyomi Ikuto..Well i guess not. Not like i would change my oppinion about him or something.. '_ She faught with her intuition..

"Hey, babe.." A husky voice said. She looked up to met a pair of dark green eyes [ hah you thought it's Ikuto didn't you :D?].

"Go away.." She said closing her eyes.

"Why are you being so mean? Why don't we better have some fun together huh?" He continued.

She opened her eyes again and she saw the boy that she met a few hours ago after the 1st period.. She didn't liked him, not at all..

"Listen, you're disturbing my sleep. You can have fun with other girls now go away!" She said this time annoyed.

"Listen blondie" He said pulling one her ponytails. She moaned in the process as he was pulling her hair harder.

"Bastard leave me alone" She said trying to kick him but she failed miserably..

"No ,till you won't come with me by your will.." He said liking his lips in a seductive way.. or so he thought..

"Leave me alone!" She screamed this time.

As the lunchroom was right in front of them Utau heard her sceram, she knew that Amu was very weak when it came to physical attaks.

"Uma!" She yelled running outside everyone stared at her.

Ikuto stand up and looked throught the window only to see a boy with raven hair pulling the girl he saw earlier by her hair. He broke the window and went outside.

"Now, now what do you think you're doing Ryuu?" He asked a bit angry.

"T-t-tsukiyomi-sama.." He whispered leaving the poor girl alone.

"Leave now" He growled as he looked at the blonde girl in front of him. Again a strong aura made shivers go trough his skin.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, whatever.." She said

He smirked.

"That's the thanks i get after saving you?" He asked getting closer to her face.

"Yea, whatever thanks.. but i didn't called for you.." She said.

"Well, why didn't you used magic to protect yourself? Or you could at least kick him.." He asked curious while she was brushing her hair with her hands.

"I can't use magic and i am very weak when it comes to physical attaks.." She said walking away.

"Am-Uma!!" She heard someone yell. She turned around to see Utau running to her breathing heavily.

"Utau.." She whispered.. Ikuto just stared at the two of them, they looked so alike but there was something strange about this girl.. she said she can't use magic and she's weak at physical attaks, why actually she's here? After all it's a magic school..

--- --- --- ---

_**Ayu: Hehe i hope you liked it x3**_

_**Ikuto: I finally came in the story**_

_**Ayu: Yeah hehe ^^..**_

_**Amu: Why can't i kick that Ryuu and escape? You're making me too weak.**_

_**Ayu: Ah, Amu don't worry you'll become stronger in later chapters :P.**_

_**Ikuto: So you can't use magic huh?**_

_**Amu: *Leaves***_

_**Ikuto: *Sigh* Ayu doesn't own SC but she owns the story plot..**_

_**Ayu: Don't worry Ikuto i will give you a break. Next time Amu makes the Disclaimer. Love 'cha X3.**_

_**Ikuto: Yay! Hugs~**_

_**Ayu: Hmpf what are you doing pervert?**_

_**Amu: don't copy me!**_

_**Ayu: Hey you shouldn't be here! You left!**_

_**Amu: Yeah, whatever.**_

_**Ikuto: Review please =.=..**_


	7. No interest and a new song!

_**Recap:"Utau.." She whispered.. Ikuto just stared at the two of them, they looked so alike but there was something strange about this girl.. she said she can't use magic and she's weak at physical attaks, why actually she's here? After all it's a magic school..**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

Utau hugged her twin kissing her cheek. He kept staring.

"Are you okay? Why did you screamed? What that pervert did to you?! " Utau started to ask glaring at Ikuto.

"Calm down, yes, i am okay and he didn't did nothing to me, he helped me.." She whispered the last part. She could feel his smirk even if she didn't looked.

"Hey, Uma.." Started Ikuto

"What" she turned around glaring at him.

"Why so cold? And by the way, you said you're weak at physical attaks and you can't use magic. Why actually are you here?" He asked.

"She's here to learn how to control ma-" Started Utau but was cutted off by Amu.

"It's none of your bussiness" She said coldly walking away.

He smirked. _' If you won't tell me i will find out by myself..'_ He thought as she left to class.

Ikuto murmured a few words and the school's window was like new. He rested his hands in his pockets and went to classes.

Soon the teacher came in and made an announcement.

"Class, met the new students from the 2nd year" He said as the two twins came in.

He smirked while looking at the twins. It still felt like there's something wrong.

"Hello, i am Hoshina Utau and she's my twin sister Hoshina Uma.." She said bowing Amu didn't said nothing also not moving an inch. The teacher waited for her to say something but a word didn't came out of her mouth. The girl interested Ikuto pretty much but he still thought that she's strange. And it looked like it's not her style at all to wear that kind of clothes or to put her hair in two ponytails..So different, so strange.. so Interesting He thought while looking outside.

Uma sat right behind him also looking outside, he decided to have some fun with her.

_'Hey, are you feeling better after the last inciddent?'_ He wrote on a small piece of paper and put it on Amu's desk.

She took the paper and opened the window in process threwing it away.

"Uma-san what are you doing?" The teacher asked

"I suddenly didn't felt good and opened the window for a bit of fresh air, now i am better" She said closing the window. Ikuto stared at her, she seems very interesting to him. While, she thinks about him that he's a simple perverted in two words : _**No interest..**_

_**~After school~**_

Amu waited for Utau near the had something to do in principal's office.

Amu looked around bored only to meet a pair of sapphire eyes. Ikuto was walking home and smirked at her in proces. She raised an eyebrow and turned around. Utau just left the prinicpal's office and greeted Amu.

"Hey Amu" She said happy.

"Shh, keep quited do you want someone to hear us ?" Amu said looking around

"Sorry, it's hard to adjust with your new name A-..Uma."She replied looking down.

"It's okay but be carefull okay?" Amu said while they went to her car. She sat in the driver's seat and drove home.

"Hey Utau.. do you know who's that guy who saved me today?" Amu aske curious.

"Ah, the hot one. Don't tell me you fell for his charms" Utau asked smirking

"What? Me and that? Lolz never!" Amu replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever, well he's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I heard he's a famous violinist and guitarist.." Utau said

"Um.. that's interesting, didn't you felt a strange aura around him?" Amu asked.

"No.. i can't feel auras..by the if you can't use magic why you can feel them?" She asked.

"I don't know.." Amu lied leaving the room.

"She's acting strange.."Utau whispered.

Suddenly Amu's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"Asked Utau

"Utau-san,where's Hinamori-sama?"The manager asked

"She's in the kitchen, why?" She replied.

"Oh, tell her that i have a new song for her. I want you both to come in the company in 20 min!" He said

"Okay" She replied and hugn up.

"Amu!!!!" Utau yelled from upstairs

"What?" She replied calmly

"Your manager said to go in the company, he found a new song for you..!"Utau continued.

"Oh, let me change and we can go." Amu said, now walking to her room.

"Good, i am waiting for you in the car" Utau said leaving the mansion.

"Shit, i forgot about the hair color and eye contacts!" Amu screamed as she dressed up.

She made a small sound with her fingers and the hair dye melted. Amu took off the contacts and hurried to her car.

"Hurry up Amu we have to be there in 3 minutes!" Utau said opening the door for her from inside.

"I guess we can still get there in time" Amu said as the car started to move.

"You're late!" The manager said annoyed.

"Yeah, 29 seconds.." Amu murmured under her breath.

"It's still a lot. Do you know what people can do in only 29 seconds?" The manager hissed

"I don't care, now tell me about the song.." Amu said ignoring his red face full of anger.

"Here, it's a very good song but you will need lots of practice" The manager said giving her a few papers.

"Huh? But there are two persons who sing this.." She said looking at him

"Yea, you and a boy." He replied like it's not big deal.

"I am singing alone. I don't need nobody, especially in singing." She said annoyed.

"I already decided this, so you better learn the lirycs and the melody." He said and left.

"Grr..Sometimes i don't know if he works for me or if i work for him.."

"The song it's beautifull but very sad.." Utau said while reading the lirycs.

"Yeah, i guess so." Amu replied bored. She took the papers and started to larn the lirycs at the same time trying to adjust with the tone and music.

_Ayu: Did you liked it ^^?_

_Ikuto: Not very much of me there.._

_Amu: I'm glad_

_Ikuto: Who's that_

_Amu: Nobody_

_Ayu: Whatever.. Well please review!!! Discalimer?_

_Amu: Ayu doesn't own SC okay?! Everyone knows that already z.z_

**_REVIEW~_**

_**Small NOTE:**_ _My other story Our new Student! was also updated, go check for the new chapter x3 ~_


	8. Busted!

_**Recap:**__**"Grr..Sometimes i don't know if he works for me or if i work for him.."**_

_**"The song it's beautifull but very sad.." Utau said while reading the lirycs.**_

_**"Yeah, i guess so." Amu replied bored. She took the papers and started to larn the lirycs at the same time trying to adjust with the tone and music.**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

"It's harder then i thought.." She whispered.

"Yeah, i know..the tone is very low.." Utau continued for her. Amu just nodded and they went home.

"By the way, when do you changed your hair color back to normal?" Utau asked curious.

"Oh, when i was getting dressed. I couldn't go to my manager as your twin, he would freak out." she replied.

"Um.." Utau murmured.

"Let's go sleep, i am already tired." Amu said walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah, but we need to dye your hair again.." Utau said grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry, go sleep i can do it by myself." Amu said and closed the bathroom door.

_'She's acting strange in las time..it's pretty hard to dye her hair and we both know that but she does it really fast. Like..magic?'_ Utau thought while curlling into a ball to warm herself up.

Meanwhile Amu was taking a nice shower, her hair still pink.

_'I wonder if Utau fell asleep'_ She thought while drying herself.

_'I guess she did' _

Amu murmured a few words as she was dressing up and her hair become blonde like it never was an other smirked and went to bed. Amu cuddled next to Utau and fell asleep.

Next morning as always, Utau woke up 1st she went to the wardrobe and piked the usual school uniform even if it wasn't mandatory. She always was like this, casual uniforms were her favorites.

Utau looked at her sleeping twin which now was slowly oppening her golden, no – purple eyes.

"Morning" Amu greeted bored and went to the bathroom.

"Morning.." Utau replied a bit sad. She hadn't seen Amu smiling in a while.

"Hey, why so sad?" Amu asked from the bathroom while washing her hands.

"Oh, it's nothing, just i handn't seen you smiling in a while." Utau replied while getting dressed.

"Well.. i don't really feel like smiling since then.." Amu said (Remember? From the chapter earlier with Tdase.)

_'I should make her forget about that. But __,__there's no other chance then..'_ Utau thought.

"Um.. i am hungry Utau" Amu whined.

"Oh, sorry i almost forgot about the breakfast" she said running to the kitchen.

Amu sighed and started to put on the school uniform. She found it a stupid thing to wear the uniform when it isn't even obligatory. But she didn't wanted to make Utau sad and put on the clothes. '_I will wear it a few days then i guess i can get to my usual clothes' _She thought walking to Utau who was now cooking a omelet.

"It smells tasty" Amu said

"Thanks" Utau automtically replied.

"Done!" She exclaimed after a couple seconds.

"Itadakimasu!" Amu said and started to eat.

"Itadakimasu" Utau also greeted and joined Amu.

After eating they took their bags and Amu grabbed the keys of her Bugatti.

"Ah, one more ride with this car. I just love it!" Utau exclaimed jumping inside.

"Whatever.." Amu sighed since she saw this car as a normal one..

Soon they were at school. Amu parked and saw an other expensive car. It also was a Bugatti Veyron but it was blue.

She took her bag out from the car and walked bored to classes. In the way lots of rummors were heard by our twins. Utau felt a bit scared, yet honorated to be in the center of attention. Menwhile Amu just ignored it since her eyes were staring at sapphire ones.

She loved that pair of eyes ,yet, she disliked a lot the owner.

Class started but Amu didn't payd any attention..She looked at the piece of paper in her hands trying to learn the lirycs.

_'Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold ...'_

"-ma"

"Hoshina Uma !!" The teacher yelled

"What?" She asked not even taking her eyes from the paper.

"Please pay attention at what i am saying..We have summoning lesson in 4 days." Nikaidou warned.

"I don't care, i told ya i can't use magic.." She said taking her bag and left the class.

"Hoshina UMA!!" Nikaidou yelled.

"I am going after her!" Ikuto said and ran

"Tsukiyomi-san! STOP! Everyone stay in their places!!! No more leaving" The teacher yelled as more hands were risen to leave.

_**With Amu~**_  
She went to her favourite place and sat down under the sakura tree. Amu took the paper out from her bag and started to sing the song.

"Ah, it's not right! I need to get it better" She said sighing.

Ikuto was hidden in a tree and listened to her angelic voice.

_'I can't believe someone can sing this good. But the voice seems so..so fmailiar.' _He thought while jumping on the ground.

"Hey, Uma" He said with a smirk on his face

"Hey Pevert" she replied coldly hiding the paper she had.

"Aw, you barely met me and you already call me pervert? Didn't you knew that it's rude?"

"Yeah, whatever. Then what's your name?" She asked slightly annoyed

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" He replied casually.

"Well nice to meet 'cha Tsukiyomi now leave i need pace and silenece." She replied standing up.

"That was cold you know?"

"Do you think i care?"

"I don't know"

"Anyways why are you here? You should be in class at this time"

"I can say the same to you" He replied

"Hpmf" She crossed her arms

"Aw don't be sad Uma, by the way why you left the class so sudden?" Ikuto asked hugging her from behind.

"Ahh what are you doing pervert?" She yelled teriffied

"Just hugging you, now answer my question."

"First let me go"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Hah! Got 'cha!" He exclaimed

"Whatever.. Well i came here cause it doesn't make sense to be in class."

"Well you learn how to use magic there you know?"

"I can't use magic" She replied fast forgeting that he was still hugging her.

"Don't lie strawberry" He said, his breath resting on her neck. It made her shiver a bit and he smirked.

_'Strawbery.. He can't know that i am not blonde can he?'_ She thought scared

"Why are you calling me strawberry?" She asked trying not to stutter. Amu was afraid to death that he could find out her secret.

"Well your hair smells like strawberry." He replied bored.

_'Crap, i forgot__,__ i should use Utau's vanilla shampoo..'_

"Um.. And why i am lying? I really don't have magical powers"

"Yeah, right"

"HuH?"

"Who are you trying to lie Uma? I can feel your Aura, it's way too strong for someone who doesn't have magical powers. And you suck at physical attaks."

"Y-you can f-feel a-auras?" She asked stuttering. Not like she couldn't, but it wasn't something normal for a magician to feel someone's aura.

"Yes, i do"

"B-but..Uh nevermind let me go Tsukiyomi, we talked enough, now leave me alone" She said her cool'n spicy self kicking in.

"No"

"Why?" She asked

"Call me Ikuto 1st"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Okay!!!" she yelled

"Okay what?" He asked smirking

"Okay i will call you Ikuto, Ikuto!" She said embarassed. Amu felt really lucky that everyone was in class now.

"That's better"

"Now let me go"

"Nope, not till you tell me what element you can control"

Ayu: I'm sorry i didn't posted it at the same time with Our new student, but i was kinda tired and forgot! GOMENOSAI!!!!!

Ikuto: It's fetting more interesting..

Amu: whatever.

Ikuto: Who the hell is this Amu?! and where is Uma O.O?

Ayu: Baka.. Disclamier now!  
Amu: Ayu doesn't own SC.

Ikuto: REVIEW !

Ayu: By the way, here's today's question :_I should make her forget about that. But __,__there's no other chance then..'_ Utau thought.

Continue Utau's thought.


	9. Liar and a date?

_**Recap:**_"_**Okay i will call you Ikuto, Ikuto!" She said embarassed. Amu felt really lucky that everyone was in class now.**_

_**"That's better"**_

_**"Now let me go"**_

_**"Nope, not till you tell me what element you can control"**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

"I said i can't use any elements!" She said her cheeks were getting red. _'I can't believe i am blushing. I can believ he's hugging me from behind!!I can't believe that i am blushing for him!!!!' _Amu yelled in her mind.

"Liar" He replied

"What?"

"I said liar, you're a liar."

"No i am not"

"Yes you are."

"Prove~"She sang

"I know you can use magic and it's not a lie since you're denying it."

"I am not lying"

"You are, i bet everything you said in class at your introduction it's a lie. I think that even your name it's a lie" He whispered in her ear. She shivered as his hot breath touched her ear.

"What are you talking about Tsu-..Ikuto?"She laughed nervously struggling trying to get away from his embrace.

"You know what i am talking about. And i will prove soon that you're lying Uma.." He said and let her go.

She ran as fast as she could and hiden behind the school's walls.

_'I-i-i can't let him know about me..' _She thought and jumped in her car.

Amu didn't cared anymore about school or someone else she just went home to rest.

_'Shit i forgot about Utau..'_ She thought laying on her bed. _'I guess i will send a driver after her and i am hungry..' _Amu stand up and went downstairs.

"Rima!!!" she called.

"Yes Hinamori-sama?"

"Tell the driver to go get Utau from school and cook something for me, i am hungry"

"Of course Hinamri-sama" She replied and went to the kitchen.

Yep, Amu had maids and personal driver but she never used them. Utau was always cooking and cleaning and washing and everything else. But she also had maids in the hause, they took care of the another half of her mansion. Utau just couldn't clean a whole house and everything so she just did it where she and amu lived.

_'Tsukiyomi Ikuto..he's interesting i guess.. but he reads my face too well. I hope he won't find out too soon..'_

Amu thought and headed to the kitchen where her lunch was waiting for her on the table.

_'Utau cooks better..__'_ Amu thought wile eating the food.

"Thanks for the food Rima" She said and went back to her room.

"I can't believe i almost fainted there.." Amu said to herself looking at the ceilling.

"He had a very strong aura.. and he could feel may be a very big problem. This way i can't hide my powers for too long" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I just hope that this day was only a nightmare." And Amu fell asleep. The bed was empty.. nobody there to help her warm up. She formed a small ball and tryied to get rid of this coldness but it didn't worked.

Amu murmured a few words and a very nice and warm feeling went trought her whole body.

_'It's better then i thought...to use magic.'_ Amu thought this time sleeping well.

_**~A few hours later~**_

"Amu, Amu!!" Yelled Utau shaking Amu.

"What?" She asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Why you skipped school?" Utau asked and sat down next to her.

"It's a long story.." Amu whispered still sleepy.

"I have time!"

"I don't care, let me sleep, i had a nice dream.." Amu murmured and went back to her Dreams Land.

"*Sigh*.. This girl is just too lazy." Utau sighed and went to kitchen.

"Rima?" Utau asked curious

"Yes Hoshina-sama?"

"I told ya don't call me like that.."

"Sorry Ho-.. Utau-sama." She bowed

"It's okay but why are you here? I thought you were in the other part of the mansion."

"Yeah, but Hinamori-sama called me to cook her the lunch"

"Oh, well, you're free. Go rest."

"Yes Utau-sama" Rima bowed and left the room.

_'Amu's really lazy sometimes. I guess without her singing career she woul be lost on the streets..'_

Utau thought.

_**With Ikuto~**_

_'So here they live..'_He thought looking at the huge mansion in front of him.

_'I guess i will have some fun..'_ And he left, now knewing where Amu, no-Uma and Utau lived.

"Hey, Ikuto where were you?" Asked Kukai-his best friend.

"Ah, nowere just walking around.." He replied bored.

"Well, why did you skipped school?"

"None of your bussiness..

"Whatever dude.." Kukai sighed

"By the way, what do you think about the Twins?" Ikuto asked stopping.

"Well, i don't know how is that Uma but Utau is totally my tipe." He said grinning.

"Hn.."

"What about you?"

"Nothing, but that Uma seems pretty strange..I know she's hiding something but i don't know what." Ikuto replied.

"Oh, well, good luck dude.. Now bye, i have to prepare myself" He said waving.

"Prepare for what?" Ikuto asked rising an eyebrow.

"I have a date tonight with Utau Hoshina" He replied with a goofy grin on his face.

Ikuto raised and eyebrow again and smirked.

"Good luck" He said and laughed a bit. But fortunately Kukai didn't heard that.

_**~With girls~**_

_'I can't believe i am going out with Kukai!!!'_ Utau yelled in her mind.

She threw all her clothes out from the wardrobe looking for a good outfit for her 1st date...

_'What i should wear, what i should wear?!!' _ She thought.

"Huh? What are you doing Utau?" amu asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, you're awake Amu!" Utau said hugging her.

"Did i missed something?" Amu asked " Why are you so happy?"

"I am going on a date"

"Oh.."

"Oh? That's all you can say?"

"With who?" Amu mouthed

"Kukai Souma" Utau replied happy

"Huh? With that Pervert's best friend?" Amu asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, if you're talking about Tsukiyomi-san" Utau said and continued to serch in her wardrobe.

"Why don't you use something normal?" Amu proposed "Be yourslef" She continued.

"Thanks Amu!" Utau grinned a goofy grin.

_'I guess they are really a good match''_ Amu rolled her eyes mentally

After a few minutes Utau _Finally_ found her perfect outfit. It whas the one she wore all this time.

Amu sighed at her friend's dumbness and fell asleep again.

"Amu" Utau said shaking her a bit

"What do you want?" Amu asked coldly.

"Why don't you join us? It would be more fun.." Utau proposed.

"Nah, tnx i better sleep" Amu said.

"Oh, come on.. It will be fun. Clubbing, boys and everything." Utau pleaded.

"Fine.." Amu said and went to the bathroom.

She whispered a few words and her hair become blonde again and she put it in two ponytails.

Amu put on a random outfit and went outside to her car.

"So where do you plan to meet with that Kukai?" Amu asked bored.

"In the Midnight-Sky Club" Utau replied simply.

"Oh, okay" Amu said and drove to the club.

"Hey, Utau didn't you said it was a date? I won't be a bother, will i?" amu asked before getting in the club.

"Well it isn't really a date.. He didn't asked me to date him but just asked to come to this club for some fun" Utau said laughing nervously.

"Whatever.." Amu whispered.

_'They are really dense and dumb'_ Amu thought and went inside with Utau behind her.

The music was very loud and party-like. Amu sighed and whispered a few words while Utau was looking around. A small iPod appeared and she put the earphones in her ears. The music vanished and it felt very silent and calm.

_Ayu: Oh, by the way, my other story Our ne student! Was also posted, i hope you enjoyed the chapter!!_

_Ikuto: Hey, you said that there will be a few words for our reviewers.._

_Ayu: Oh yeah.._

_**Priadela** -- Thank you for posting the most longest review ^^! And yeah you're right..a half :P! (Hugz, cookies and a peek on the cheek)_

_**animelover-211** -- thank you for reading and reviewing my story ^^ (hugz)_

_**coonbuddy1**-- almost guessed :)! Tnx for reading and reviewing! (hugz and cookies)_

_**AMUTOforever305**-- thank you for reading my stories and reviewing them *-*(hugz and cookies)_

_**omakase gardian yo** -- i feel sorry that you didn't looged in or registered, but still a lot of thanks for reviewing the story!!! (hugz)_

_**Aslickain Kiant** -- yep, your 90% right! Thank you for reading Magic School and Our new student! (hugz, cookies and a peek on the cheek!)_

_Ayu: Also don't forget to review!!!! I don't own Shugo Chara~_


	10. My feelings

_**Recap: "Well it isn't really a date.. He didn't asked me to date him but just asked to come to this club for some fun" Utau said laughing nervously.**_

_**"Whatever.." Amu whispered.**_

_**'They are really dense and dumb' Amu thought and went inside with Utau behind her.**_

_**The music was very loud and party-like. Amu sighed and whispered a few words while Utau was looking around. A small iPod appeared and she put the earphones in her ears. The music vanished and it felt very silent and calm.**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

" What are you doing?" Amu read on Utau's lips.

"I don't like too loud music it hurts my ears!" She replied loud so Utau could hear her.

"Okay!" Utau mouthed.

Amu just sat on a chair watching how people including Utau were dancing.

Then She saw a flash of blue. Her eye widen '_Could it..' _

And Kukai Souma appeared in front of Utau which smiled from ear to ear.

_'Everyone's so happy.. too much smiling, too much fun.. It's really annoying. How can they be so happy when the life is such a bitch?' _Amu thought to herself.

Then the falsh of blue appeared again but vanished very fast.

_'I can't believe i still think of him..'_ Amu thought again

_'I should leave this place'_ And she stood up leaving the club.

Utau didn't noticed and Amu didn't bother to tell her. She just walked around, without any destinations, only where her eyes were telling her to.

She looked at the sky. It was so bright.. the sun shined in all it's power and it looked very happy. Like the sky was smiling.

_'Why everyone has to be so happy? Even the sky..'_

" I wish that the sky could feel and express my feelings" Amu whispered looking again at the sky.

Suddenly the sky went dark and it started to rain. Fortunately, she had her hoddie on, so her hair didn't get wet. It was raining hard, showing how Amu really felt.

Hate, Stress, Boredom,Pain,Confusion. The sky was doing that Amu couldn't never do.. He was crying, crying as hard as he could. As hard as Amu would like to.. To show her feelings to make the pain leave her heart. [Sorry it's kinda Emo x.x]

She still stared at the dark sky letting the water rest on her body.

The rain was ice cold but Amu didn't care, since it showed what she really felt. The water which was touching her face, cheeks and nose looked like tears-Tears full of pain.

Suddenly the rain stopped pourring on her head and a wave of warmness came troght her body. She turned to see the perverted classmate with a umbrella above her head and a coat on her shoulers.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"You're gonna catch a cold you know?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Whatever?"

He chuckled.

"Did you made the weather change like this?" Ikuto asked.

"No. I can't control weather or magic, i told you already." She replied.

"Stop acting..."

"I am not" She said coldly.

"You do..The weather couldn't change so fast, a few seconds ago it was shiny and hot..Now is rainy and cold.."

"Like i didn't knew that.." She said bored.

"So you did it?" He smirked

"Why do you think i did it? There are lots of Magicians around. AND I CAN'T CONTROL MAGIC!"

"Lier..You can control magic. And i think that you changed the weather, cause you're the only one who's cold and hard to crack..and there's no people in this school who can control such a big power." He replied simply.

"Dumb ass.." She murmured

"What did you said?"

"You heard me"

"That's the thanks i get for helping you warm up and get dry?" He asked faking a pout.

"Stop acting and i didn't need your help. I was enjoying the ice-cold water." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah right, like i didn't saw how you were shivering, but still looking at the sky" He shaked his head rolling his eyes.

"Will you ever stop being a smart ass?"

"Oh, so you admit that every single word i said is true?" He smirked.

"No!"

"Stubborn.."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye" She said and ran. Before Ikuto could catch her up she vanished in the rain.

"This girl.." He whispered.

"Is so..mysterious and.. i guess i started to crack her shell" He continued smiling softly.

Amu walked slowly to her car, that was so....close. '_He's driving me crazy, sooner or later he will find out if i will talk to him. And why he has to be so damn smart__ass..'_Suddenly Amu's cell started to ring

"Hello?" She asked

"Hinamori-sama! I need you here, you will practice the song togheter with the other singer.." Her manager said.

"Right now?" Amu sighed

"Yes! And as fast as possible!" He yelled.

"Okay, i'll be there.." She replied and let her hair free, as the water touched it, the blonde hair dye melted and revealed a pink haired beauty.

Amu sighed again and jumped in the car driving to the company.

She entered the building and went to the rest room.

Amu whispered again a few words and her clothes got dry.

She enetered her manager's office and her face become , she put on the bored facade and acted like she doesn't know the person in front of her.

"I'm ready" She said bored

"Okay Hinamori-sama, he is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your partner."

"Yeah, whatever.." She replied

"Hey did we met before?" He asked looking at her face, but she covered it with her hoddie.

_'Crap! '_  
"No, i don't think so." She replied not even looking at him.

"You still look familliar, like i have seen you before." He continued

"Wow, that's something new. No wonder you saw me before dumbass, there are posters with me on the walls" She said and walked to her training room.

"Hinamori-sama! Don't be rude" He manager called

"Whatever!" She replied.

The song started.

( A/N : **[BOLD] **– Ikuto; _Italics –_ Amu, by the way its Bring me to life by Evanescence, listen to it for better effect.)

_  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

__

Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

_-CHORUS-_  
**[wake me up]** _Wake me up inside_  
**[I can't wake up] **_Wake me up inside_  
**[Save me]** _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
**[Wake me up] **_Bid my blood to run_  
**[I can't wake up]** _Before I come undone_  
**[Save me]** _Save me from the nothing I've become_  
_  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and {make me real}  
Bring me  
To life_

_-CHORUS-_  
**[wake me up] **_Wake me up inside_  
**[I can't wake up]** _Wake me up inside_  
**[Save me] **_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
**[Wake me up] **_Bid my blood to run_  
**[I can't wake up]** _Before I come undone_  
**[Save me]** _Save me from the nothing I've become_  
_**  
**__{Bring me to life}_  
**[I've been living a lie..Theres nothing inside]**  
_{Bring me to life}_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you all the life upon the die_

**[All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
_  
**[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
[Don't let me die here there must be something more]**  
_Bring me to life  
_  
_-CHORUS-_  
**[wake me up]**_ Wake me up inside_  
**[I can't wake up]**_ Wake me up inside_  
**[Save me]** _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
**[Wake me up]**_ Bid my blood to run  
_**[I can't wake up]**_ Before I come undone  
_**[Save me]** _Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
**[I've been living a lie.. There's nothing inside]**  
_Bring me to lïfe_

They both breathed heavily, the song was very hard and it took a lot of energy, but still Amu liked it a lot. It is like she sings what she feels.

**_Ayu: and here ends the 10th chapter YAY!!!! By the way thanks for the reviews._**

**_And my other story Our new student was also updated today!! _**


	11. Hair dye ?

_**Recap: "Bring me to life**_

_**[I've been living a lie.. There's nothing inside]**_

_**Bring me to lïfe**_

_**They both breathed heavily, the song was very hard and it took a lot of energy, but still Amu liked it a lot. It is like she sings what she feels.**_

_**Ikuto's POV: (Not very many points of view here..hehe ^^)**_

These lirycs.. I heard them before.. somewhere..

Where did i..?

She looked at me strangely then turned around making her long pink hair float.

As it floated in front of me, i inhaled a slight strawberry scent.

Strawberry..strawberry... STRAWBERRY! That's it! Uma, there i heard it, but the manager said that we have the only copy of this song. And it wasn't heared nowhere anymore.

Maybe..

"Wait!" I called and Hinamori turned around.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow, i looked in her eyes. Act..

"What's your name?" I asked

"Hinamori" She replied

"The other one"

"Why do you care??"

"Just curious.."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know that?"

"Whatever.." I replied and she left.

So that's where i have seen her face..She looks a lot like the twins, more like Uma..

"Hey manager!" I called

"Yes Tsukiyomi-sama?" He asked

"What's the full name of Hinamori-san?" I asked

"Oh, her full name is Hinamori Amu-sama." He replied

"Oh, okay. Thank you" I said and left.

Amu, huh? Well.. I guess that now i found two mysterious girls.

I think i need to head home, we have summoning in two days.

I went to the parking lot and saw Uma's bugatti, i knew the numbers. Then someone with a black hoddie opened the car's door and jumped in. My eyes widen. Could that be Amu? She had the same hoddie. But why she has Uma's car? Maybe they are realated? I guess that explains why Uma knew the song. But her voice was so alike Amu's..This is driving me crazy. I guess i'm too stupid for a smart boy. I sighed and got in my car, i drove to my house. I parked my car and entered the mansion. No maids.. What the fuck? Where are my maids, then i heard a few giggles coming from the living room. I entered and saw Kukai surounded by my maids laughing.

"Kukai~" I growled and he looked at me

"Ah, Ikuto you're home" He said leaving the crowd.

"Yeah, weren't you in the club with Utau Hoshina?" I asked

"Yes, but she had to leave, i think she lost Uma" He replied rubbing his back

"Uma? Uma was there?" I asked, i met her but in the park, not at the club.

"Yeah, but only for a few seconds she left Utau after i came.. She's very weird and mysterious"

"Hn.." Pause "Well, why are you here?" I asked him

"I was just bored and by the way, i invited Utau to an other date next saturday" He said grinng his goofy grin. I sighed and sat on the sofa.

"Mya!" I yelled

"Yes Tsukiyomi-sama?" She asked bowing

"Two coffees please" I said and she went to make the coffies

"You know.. Uma has something ver strange about her.. But i don't get what." I complained and Kukai sat next to me.

"Yeah" He replied looking at the ceilling.

_**~Amu's POV~**_  
Shit that was really close!!! I yelled in my mind. I bet he is now more and more confident to interrogate me. I'm dead please save me someone!!!

I guess i should take a walk to relax and get my mind clear.

"Utau!" I yelled

"Hai?" she asked

"I'm going for a walk, don't wait for me, okay?" I called and drove somewhere far away from here.

"Wait Amu!" Utau yelled, but i was already too far to stop.

I looked around and saw a park. I guess i should stop here, i parked my car and went to a small bench. I sat down and put on my headphones. My song Bring me to life was playing, i still need some practice in case that i will sing it live.

I was wearing something normal today, no punk or school unifrom. It wasn't my style nor Utau's. Something in the middle..I was wearing a long shirt with a C neck and long sleeves, it had strips coloured in purple and dark purple. My plaid skirt was also purple, i also had on a some black socks which were up to my tights. My boots were kind of a light brown. Even without realizing i went in my own little word and my wings appeared. I panicked at 1st, but then, i murmured a few words and made them invisible for people which are lower rank then 4, 5 -- being the higest, sadly, i was 5th rank(lvl) and it gave me big trouble to hide my skills. I put my hands on the headphones pulling them closer to my ears and enjoyed the music. Yeah, that may look wierd, but i enjoy my own music.

I was listening to my music silently and pacefully, but then i heard something. I turned around and saw nobody but a tall siluette.

Who the fuck could that be? If it's a huter-rapist i'm dead/raped.

I started to shiver a bit, but comforted myself that i can use magic to kill him. Not like i would like to do it, but sometimes i can't control my anger and it.. just happens.

The silluette was coming closer and closer, but i decided to act like i didn't noticed it.

I kept listening and enjoying the music, at the same time taking care of the person which was coming closer and closer.

"Amu?" The preson asked

I looked at him/her and to my amazament it was Ikuto-- GREAT! JUST GREAT! God you really hate me, don't you?

"Huh? Ikuto?" I asked acting confused

"Act.." He whispered but i heard, i decided to ignore it.

"What element do you control?" He suddenly asked. I felt my heart starting to race faster and faster.

"I don't control any of them.." I replied using my 'poker face', not like i play poker or somethink like that..

"Really?" He asked comming closer to me.

"Yeah, i don't use magic. I guess my generation didn't had any powers." I lied again. I lie millions of time to the same person and he seems to buy it,a half..

"Hm.. then what are those wings on your back?" He asked smirking. I was numb. H-he , he can see my wings.. He can't be..can he? No... he's a lvl 5..i thought they were very rare..

"Haha, what wings are you talking about?" I laughed nervously.

"So you play dumb now, huh?" He smirked coming closer to my face. Our noses almost touching.

"You remeber me of someone at my school.." He whispered his hot breath touching my face. I looked in his eyes, i never thought they look so gorgeous.

"Really? Well what a coincidence" I said and stood up.

"Coincidence or something else?.. maybe lies?" He whispered in my ears again. I shivered.

"Ah, look how late is, i need to go bye!" I said and left.

_**~Next day at school!~**_

What should i do? I don't wanna meet him, it would be hell, like always.. Suddenly my stomach growled. Shit. It is the lunch time, Ikuto sure is there but i can't be helped. I sighed and went to the lunch room. I took my plate with food and looked around, nothing. Wow, i think is the end of the world, Ikuto isn't here. Then something bumped into me and i saw Ikuto with his plate in his hands and his drink all over my shirt. His eyes were wide, pleading me to forgive him. Then i felt something roll down my shirt again. I looked and saw my hair, shit! The drink touched my hair it's gonna melt!

"Shit! Water!" I screamed and threw my plate on the gound while running somewhere to fix my hair.

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

I walked in the lunchroom with my firend Kukai, we were talking about random people and what he did last night. Suddenly i felt someone bump into me, it was Amu, my favourite girl. Then i saw her shirt, it was wet, accidentally i dropped my drink on her. My eyes widen pleading to be forgiven but i guess she won't then. She suddenly screamed.

"Shit! Water!" She yelled and threw the food away, she ran somewhere. I looked confused at the place where she was a while ago and saw a yellow puddle on the floor.

I took it on a piece of paper and went to the chimestery class. There was Kairi, he studied something, but i didn't care.

"Kairi!" I said and he looked at me

"Yo, what happened?" He asked calm as always.

"Could you examine this and tell me what is it?" I asked giving the piece of paper with the yellow substance on it.

"Yeah, sure wait a few minutes" He said and put it on the glass examining it.

After 6 minutes he gave me a few papers. My eyes widen as i read the results.. it was... HAIR DYE!! I can't believe it.. i was right all this time and i almost started to give up. Shit this gonna be so freaking great! I love challenges! But there's still something interesting.. why her hair dye would melt? And how to make it melt? Hn.. Kairi, here i come!  
It's not like he's smarter then me, but he has a sister at home.

"Kairi!" I yelled again

"What?" He asked

"Can you ask your sister to meet me today at 6:00 p.m in the park? I need to talk to her" I said smirking form ear to ear. He nodded confused but didn't asked why i wanted to met his sister.

_Ayu: And here ends the 11th chapter yay!_

_Ikuto: More amutoness_

_Amu: Whatever_

_Ikuto: Hi Amu.. or Uma? *smirk*  
Amu *blush* W-what are you talking a-about..?_

_Ayu: *puts a hand on their mouths* Hehe guys.. erm..*yells* stop saying what's gonna happen in next chapters!!!_

_Amu&Ikuto: Y-yes Ma'am.. She doesn't own SC!_

_**BY THE WAY MY OTHER STORY OUR NEW STUDENT WAS ALSO POSTED! REVIEW, OR I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPPIE!!!!!!**_


	12. Summoning

_**Recap: **__**"Can you ask your sister to meet me today at 6:00 p.m in the park? I need to talk to her" I said smirking form ear to ear. He nodded confused but didn't asked why i wanted to met his sister.**_

_**Normal POV:**_

_**~Back to Amu~**_

"Shit, i can't believe i let this happen. There's no way i will let him win this game!" Amu said to herself while washed her in the girls rest room. She already took care of her hair, it wasn't that hard. But she didn't learned the cleaning spell and she had to do it manually. Amu sighed regreting that she left the class when teacher talked about it.

"Finally" Amu said after she was done and put on the shirt, it was clean.

"Here you are!" Utau exclaimed entering the door. She panted heavily.

"Utau?" Amu asked confused

"Where were you?! I looked for you in the whole school." Utau said taking her breath.

"Yeah, it's a dilema -- where a girl could wash her shirt...?" Amu said sarcastically.

"What actually happened there?" Utau asked

"Well.. I bumped into Ikuto and his drink landed on my shirt and a bit of hair" Amu replied simply.

"Oh..Well let's get to class. I think we're already late" Utau said and dragged Amu to classes.

"You're late" The techer said

"We're sorry" Utau said bowing but Amu didn't moved.

"You're forgiven, go take a seat" The teacher ordered and they sat at their seats.

"Well, today we'll talk about summoning, you already know that tomorrow, every sophmore will summon his own pet. Right?" The techer asked

"Hai~" Everyone replied excluding Amu.

"Well here are some rules: Don't say the spell wrong cause your summon will fail or you will hurt someone. Don't argue with others. Concentrate while saying the spell. And once again be carefull while you're saying the spell, if you will say a wrong word nobody knows what kind of effect it will have." the teacher warned. Everyone nodded but Amu was too busy with daydreaming to hear anything..

"Uma Hoshina-san!" the teacher yelled

"What?" she asked as she never did something wrong.

The teacher sighed and tried to calm down.

"Please listen to me..I will write the spell's words on the blackboard. You have to remember them and tomorrow you have to say it." She explained.

"And what's the point? It makes no sense for me to listen, cause i can't use magic" Amu replied.

"Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, you will find out what your powers are." The teacher said and wrote the spell on the blackboard.

Amu wrote it in her copybook and sighed. _'I guess i will show my powers tomorrow...if i won't, Ikuto will surely make me to..__.__in some ways.'_ Amu thought and sighed again.

_**~With Ikuto~**_

"Hello Ikuto-kun" Kairi's sister – Yukari said. She is a great magician and has very nice skills, her element – water.

"Yo Yukari-san"Ikuto replied simply

"Why did you called me?" she asked nicely

"I wanna talk to you about something" He replied

"Really? About what?" she asked

"Well, tell me about hair dye, why would it melt and everything you know about it." He explained.

"Oh.. well hair dye may be very different, i also may be a high or low quality, the low quality would melt if it's exposed at sun too much(that it's not true.. i guess, but let's say that it is hehe ^^) or when you take a shower and you dry your hair. The high quality usually doesn't melt.. its the opposite, it's very good and the colour is kept for a long time." She replied

"Really? There's no way the high quality hair dye would melt?" He asked again.

"Well.. i think there may be a way..there are a few females with hair that won't get dyed too easey, but that kind of hair it's very reare and..i think it will melt when it comes in contact with water." She explained still thinking about the question Ikuto gave her.

"Um.. thanks Yukari-san." He said

"No problem. Any other questions?"

"No, that's all."

"Oh, okay.. by the way, why are you so interested in hair dye? Don't tell me you wanna dye your hair!" She yelled the last part.

"Haha, no way i am gonna dye my hair" He said laughing

"I am glad, you don't need to dye your hair, it's very nice the way it is" She replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Well see ya." He said and left.

_'Hn, i guess , i found the way to make Uma give up.'_ Ikuto thought grinning evilly.

He went home and his maid were disappeared again. He sighed and walked to the living room where his maids were in a big crowd 'Awwing' and giggling.

"Go work! NOW!" He yelled and all of them ran.

"Yo" Kukai and Kairi said.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto sighed

"We were getting bored so we decided to visit you" Kukai stated

"Whatever." Ikuto replied and took a magazine reading it.

Kairi continued to read his book and Kukai started to write something, but nobody asked him what.

"Oi~Otuki,Iriak!" Kukai yelled

Kairi and Ikuto looked at them confused..

"What?" They asked

"Otuki – it means Ikuto if to read in the opposite way and Iriak – means Kairi." Kukai said excited like a 6 year old fangirl.

"Whatever?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Kukai's stupidity. Who can be so stupid to read their names from right to left? There's no smart , normal people with normal barins that would think like that..

Suddenly it hit Ikuto.

"That's it!" He yelled standing up. This time Kairi and Kukai was staring at him.

"What?" Kairi asked

"I finally realized it.. Kukai you're a genius!" Ikuto said

"What? I mean yeah... i am" Kukai laughed nervously.

"You're the best, man!" Ikuto said and ran to his room.

"What was that?" Kairi and Kukai asked looking at each other.

_**~Next day at school~**_

As always Amu was staring outside while the teacher explained the lesson.

"Hoshina Uma!" Niakidou yelled

"What?" she asked

"Stand up!" He ordered and she stood up.

"We're going in the yard..The summoning!" He explained.

"Oh, yeah" She replied and followed the rest of the students.

Soon they were in school's yard.

"Okay, class please silence, you will need it when you will say the speel!" Nikaidou shouted and they stopped talking.

"Who wants to be 1st?" He asked

"I will" Utau said and walked in the middle of the crowd.

Amu stared at her with wide eyes as the wind started to dance around her, yes Utau was a air master.

Her clothes started to float, including her skirt, which made the male population faint from blood loss.

"-aka" Utau said the last word louder and a small portal opened in front of her. From it, came a white cat with fairy wings.

"That's great Utau-san, now the cat is your pet. You can make the pact with it." Niakidou said and she kissed cat's nose as sign of respect and closed the pact forever.

"Next!" Niakidou yelled.

In a few minutes there were lots of animals of different race : cats, dogs, parrots and many other, one girl -- got a camel.

"Uma it's your turn!" The teacher said.

"Hai, hai" She said bored and stood in front of the crowd which stared at her.

_'Which element i should use?'_ She thaught while looking at the ground.

_'Maybe fire..? It's a very usefull and powerfull element. I will use it'_She said to herself and started to say the spell.

"Hoshina-san, cause you think you can't use magic. Think about something very important to you or something you miss or wanna see..This way it will be easier to concentrate." He said and she continued.

"-aka!" She said the last word as fire made a small circle around her and a portal surrounded by fire opened in front of her.

_**~Somewhere else~**_

Ikuto as always was taking a nap, but he felt something hot around him. He opened his eyes lazily and looked around a small circle of fire was in front of him. His eyes widen as he heard a word.

"-aka!" It was a girl's voice. As he heard it something started to pull him and the fire circle sucked him inside.

_'What the hell?'_ He yelled in his mind

_**~Back in the yard~**_

Amu waited for the portal to open, it started to become bigger and bigger.

_'Shit, i think i used too much power..It will surely make them wide eyed.'_ she thought and the portal opened.

To her amazament something blue started to come from the circle.

"What the hell?" she whispered

"Shit" The boy said rubbing his back.

" Tsukiyomi?!" Nikaidou and the rest of the class said.

"Ikuto?!" she yelled amazed.

"What the hell? Why i am here?" He asked looking around.

"Tsukiyomi-san..you were summoned by Hoshina-san" Nikaidou explained.

_**Ayu: Hehe, interesting chapter, isn't it? XD **_

_**Ikuto: I was summoned by Uma..?**_

_**Amu: Yeah, whatever**_

_**Ayu: As i said in the last chapter, i want more then 5 reviews, i update this time, but i won't do it again if i don't ge the reviews :P!**_

_**Amu: She's a review pervert**_

_**Ikuto: You said it before.**_

_**Amu: If it helps i will say it one more time Sh-**_

_**Ayu: Okay, okay we got it!**_

_**REVIEW~~~**_


	13. Revealing The Truth part I

_**Recap: **__**" Tsukiyomi?!" Nikaidou and the rest of the class said.**_

_**"Ikuto?!" she yelled amazed.**_

_**"What the hell? Why i am here?" He asked looking around.**_

_**"Tsukiyomi-san..you were summoned by Hoshina-san" Nikaidou explained.**_

He looked at her confused.

"Whatever? You should summon a pet not a human baka" He said brushing his clothes.

"It's not like i wanted to summon you or something.." she said crossing her arms.

"Well, Hoshina-san close the pact" Nikaidou said.

"What?!" she yelled

"Ah, kiss him laready" He sighed

Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah, kiss me.. Uma.." He said his smirk getting bigger. Amu blushed slightly but it vanished very fast.

"There's no way i will kiss this idiot!!!!" She yelled.

"Hoshina-san, stop this act, kiss him laready it's not a big deal.." Nikaidou said crossing her arms.

Amu looked with pleading eyes everywere around her but nobody could see them.

"Of course if it's your 1st kiss... it may be a bit harder" Nikaidou continued.

"Hoshina-san's 1st kiss?" everyone started to whispers.

"Yeah, Hoshina_-san.._Is it your 1st kiss?" Ikuto asked smirking

"Of course not!" She said crossing her arms trying not to stutter in front of everyone. Ikuto made her lose control over her body everytime he was near.

"Then why so shy about kissing me? It's not a bit deal.." Ikuto challenged.

"Fine!" she yelled and leaned closer kissing him.

As she touched his lips she pulled away as fast as she culd but something didn't let her. Ikuto's arms were on her cheeks pulling her closer and deeper in the kiss.

Amu's eyes widen even is she_ secretly _ enjoyed it..

_'Die pervert!'_ sh yelled in her mind as a cirlce of fire surrounded Ikuto and made them get appart.

His eyes widen but then smirked. _'She wanna play with so small triks?'_ he thought as he slammed his fingers one against other and made a small sound. The fire completly disappeared.

_'What the hell?' _Amu thought as she looked at the smirking pervert.

"Hoshina-san.. stop this circus and let's get to classes, by the way. Your pet has to follow you everywhere." Nikaidou stated.

"What?!" Ikuto and Amu yelled

"Tsukiyomi-san you have to move in Amu's class."

"Whatever dude? She's a year younger then me.. I am not gonna repeat the 2nd year." He said

"I am sorry Tsukiyomi-san but those are the rules" He explained.

"Can't she get in my classroom?" He asked

"No way!" Amu yelled "Nikaidou-sensei, i think we should just forget about this and let me try to summon a pet again.. it wouldn't be a burden to me or Tsukiyomi-san anymore" Amu said casually.

"I am sorry, but you can't." Niakidou replied.

Amu sighed.

"I think, i can let Hoshina Uma-san to get in Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san's classroom, she actually has very good grades, so i think it will be okay." Nikaidou stated and everyone left to the class.

Ikuto also followed.

_'What i am going to do now..?' _Amu though desperated.

"So.. i see you finally admited that you can use magic" He whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked

"You heard me"

"Yeah, whatever, i discovered today that i can use fire element." She lied.

"Really?" He smirked

"Yes, really" She replied and wlaked to class.

Everyone sat down while Ikuto and Uma were heading to principal's office to move Uma in the 3rd year.

_**~After school~**_

For Amu this day was pure hell, she had to introduce to her new classmates and to stay near Ikuto every second of her poor life.

Now she was waiting for Utau, to come from her period, to get home.

Ikuto was also with her, since he was her 'pet' and now he was going to live with her. In other words PURE HELL!

Amu sighed in relief as Utau came running to her.

"Hey A-Uma.." Utau said smiling

"Yo" Ikuto and Amu said in sync .

"Wow, a few hours with Ikuto and you are already talking in sync" Utau said smirking.

"Whatever" Amu said and headed to the car's door.

"You're coming with us , or with your car?" Amu asked slightly annoyed that she had to be with Ikuto every second from now on.

"I am coming with you, this way will be more safe.." He replied and sat in Utau's place.

"Hey!" Utau hissed

"Sorry, you can sit in the back" He said

Amu just sighed and sat in the driver's seat.

"Let me drive, it will be more safe" Ikuto said trying to annoy her a bit.

"No!" she said and drove home.

In 3 minutes they were in front of Amu's mansion.

Ikuto smirked, he wasn't amazed cause he already saw it.

"Come in" Utau said smiling "We'll give you a room" She continued

"Utau.."

"Ah, Uma don't be rude" Utau smiled and they went inside.

"You don't have maids?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No" she replied

"Actually we have but they are in the northen part of the mansion, i take care of Uma here, so they only take care of the other part." Utau replied

"Oh.." Ikuto said.

"Utau!" Amu hissed annoyed that she told him that.

"Whatever" Ikuto said

"Let's get you a room, you can chose which one you like, we have a lot of them" Utau said and dragged Ikuto upstairs. Amu just followed slowly.

"Here, chose whichone you want ^^" Utau said smiling. Amu glaread at them then went to her room.

"HuH?" Ikuto said raising an eye borw.

"Ah, ignore her.. she'll get much kinder when you will know her better" Utau smiled

"Whatever." Ikuto replied and looked in the room. It had blue walls and a blue bed with blue and black sheets.(haha too much blue lozl) It also had blue curtains with black flower ornaments, it was kinda girly but he still liked it.

"I guess this is mine." He said

"Okay, you can bring your things here" Utau said and left to Amu's room.

"Utau! Are you crazy? Why did you gave him a room next to mine?! What if he finds out?" Amu said whispering the last part.

"Aw, Amu, don't be so pesimistic..He liked the room, i couldn't say no, could i?" Utau flashed an other smile.

"Crazy chick" Amu sighed

"What?" Utau asked

"Nothing, nothing"

"Oh, well i am going in the wardrobe, see ya later" Utau said and entered the wardrobe. ( remember, the wardrobe connected Amu's and Utaus room..)

"This is gonna be hell and i can't sleep with Utau anymore.. who knows what that sadistic pervert may think. Ah!! I wanna scream!" Amu said punching the pillow.

"Calming your nerves?" She heard a husky voice.

"Ah, pervert who let get in my room?!" Amu yelled

"You're really loud" Ikuto sighed

"Answer the question" She hissed

"It wasn't locked and i am your pet so i have to be always with you.." He smirked

"Yeah? Then where's your pet?" Amu asked smirking

"I ditched class when we had to summon, it's not mandatory to summon a pet, ya know?" He said

"What?!" she yelled _'Shit, i can't believe i could let them see my powers.. How stupid i can be!'_

Amu yelled in her mind desperate.

"By the way.. Uma" Ikuto said pushing her to the wall and locking her in place.

"What are you doing pervert?!" She said angry

"I said.. By the way Uma.. or better say.. Amu?" He smirked. Amu's eyes widen. _'No.. No.. NO!!!!!! HE can't, no he can't do this to me!_' Amu yelled in her mind crying for dear life while in reality she had just the bored facade.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She questioned looking confused.

"Amu.. stop acting. I already know who you are, Bring me to life.." He sang the last two words.

"Huh? That was the song which my cousin Amu gave me" she said again making innocent eyes.

"Really? Then what about this?" He said smirking "Water!" He ordered and suddenly a wave of water soaked Amu from head to toes.

"Shit" she whispered as he hair dye started to melt in front of him, revealing a pink haired beauty.

"You thought you could fool me a eternity.." He smirked again looking at her.

"D-don't.." she started. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't.. don't tell anybody, about this.." She whispered pleading.

"I won't" He simply said.

"Baka.."She whispered falling on her knees.

"Amu" He said and kneeled nex to her.

"Leave me alone.." she said shivering.

_'She's gonna cry in a few moments' _He thought a bit ashamed.

"Don't worry, i won't cry.. i can't..at least..nobody will see it" She whispered and looked down.

"You're freezing, why not change your clothes?"

"What!?" She yelled "PERVERT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" She said and ran to her wardrobe.

Amu took a white lolita dress and put it on. ( he left)

"God..why is this happening to me..?" She whispered laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

She curled in a ball and covered herself. From now on sh had to sleep alone, Utau decided this when Ikuto moved here..Why did he even moved here? It brings a lot of problems, if he wouldn't came here maybe she would be still Utau's twin, maybe she could sleep next a a very warm Utau and not in a ice-cold bed.

"Life, sux.." Amu said

"And i forgot the warm-up spell" She sighed loudly and tried to fall asleep.

_**Ayu: Heh.. i should write more in this story i guess.. i am kinda out of ideas, while i have many others for a new story Q_Q~**_

_**Ikuto: Troublesome..**_

_**Ayu: I know Q_Q  
Amu: Disclaimer: Ayu doesn't own SC!**_


	14. Revealing The Truth part II

_**Recap: **_"And i forgot the warm-up spell" She sighed loudly and tried to fall asleep.

Next morning, Amu woke up, she felt a very nice and warm wave coming through her body so she cuddled to the warmth. Which was very soft and had a nice scent.

"Um.. so warm" Amu whispered cuddling more to the warmth.

"Oh, so you like it?" The warmth asked

"Of course.. it's so warm and a nice scent" Amu said and cuddled closer.

"Wait..when the warmth started to talk?" Amu askd almost yelling. She opened her eyes and meet blue ones.

"AHHHHHHH!" She yelled standing up. She looked at her body and luckily it was untouched an dressed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, in my bed?! You prevreted cat!!" Amy yelled at him.

"You're loud in the morning" Ikuto siad and also stood up. He had nothing else on excluding the boxers. Amu's eyes widen and a big blush appeared on her face.

"P-p-ut something o-on.." She whispered stuttering. _'Oh, great, now i am even stuttering'_ She thought mentally slapping herself.

"Why, you don't like it..? _Amu?" _Ikuto teased

"NO! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND PUT SOMTHING ON!" She yelled.

"Fine, fine" He sighed and went to his room. Utau as a smart girl, pertended that she didn't knew nothing.. even if, she was the one who asked Ikuto to sleep with Amu.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Oi, Ikuto, are you asleep?" Utau asked as she knoked at his door._

_"No, why?" He asked_

_"Could you do me a favor please? _

_"What kind of favour?" _

_" Could you help Amu warm up? She can't do it by herslf and i bet she forgot the spell." Utau explained_

_"Won't she freak out in the morning?" Ikuto asked_

_"Yeah, a bit but she won't mind as much time as you don't do nothing stupid." She continued._

_"Okay" He said and went to Amu's room. It was dark so he didn't notice the blush that Utau had on her cheeks when she saw him only in boxers._

_**~End of flashback~**_

"Something happened, Amu?" Utau asked innocently.

"H-he..he slept with me!" She suttered red of embrassament.

"Oh my.." Utau said with wide eyes.

"Not in that way!" Amu yelled

"Oh, then is it a problem? At least you didn't frezee." Utau told her.

"Yeah.. it was nice, but still.. he can't just come in my room anytime and jump in my bed.." Amu whispered looking down.

She waited for a reply from Utau, _'Ah, c'mon Amu..' _or something like that, but she never did. Amu looked around and there was..no Utau.

"What the-" Amu started but din't continued it as two arms were warped around her waist.

_'Who does he thik he is..? He came here last night__,__ and a few moments ago i found him in my bed, now he's hugging me from behind?! Who is he to do this?! I hate him!' _ Amu yelled in her mind as her inner-self cried, she was angry and the only thing she wanted to do with him, is to kill him..

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered twitching. "DIE!" She yelled and murmured a small spell, she threw him in the wall.

"Harsh, are we.._Amu._" He said smirking as he stood up. The wall had a small bump, but Ikuto had no scars. Amu's eyes widen.

"Though you will hurt me, huh?" He smirked.

"NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!"Amu yelled

"Really? And what will you do?" He asked

"This!" She said as a tornado formed in her room.

He smirked again and whispered a few words, which made the huge tornado to a very small one, you could even take it in your palm.

Amu's eyes widen.

"I see, i see you're showing your powers now huh? That's good to know, i guess i will do this more often" He said as he hugged her again and put his face in her neck. Amu gasped and tried to push him, but as you know ,she is very bad at everything that comes from physical.

"I..i can control more then one elemnts.." She whispered lookind down.

"Really? And which ones?" He smirked

"Fire and wind" She lied, again.. _' I can't believe i keep liying.. but i don't want him to get in trouble.. it's too dangerous' _Amu thought mentally slapping herself.

"You're sure?" He whispered and kept nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Y-yes" She replied trying to control her blush, but she failed miserably.

Ikuto opened his eyes as he felt how the heat went to Amu's face. His eyes widen when he saw two words in front of him..

His jaw dropeed from shock, Amu had a tattoo on her shoulder near to her neck, it meant _Angel Diva._

It was burning, as a sirene, from black, it become red for a second and back to black. He slightly touched his tattoo and it also burned.

"Amu.." He growled as his embrce become stronger. Amu whimped.

"L-let me go.. it hurts" She said her voice cracking. He shook his head.

"Amu, tell me the truth!" He whispered and licked her burning place. Amu almost jumped from shock and pain.

She put her hand on it, but Ikuto took it off and sighed.

"You're a diva..aren't you?" He whispered.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about..? T-those t-things d-don't ex-exist." She stuttered as her voice craked.

"Why are you hiding this?" He asked

"It's a long story..Y-you..you can't tell anyone about this.. or both of us, can get in danger" She explained looking down.

_**Ayu: Haha, sorry for updating so hard D:! Even if it's been around 5 days x.x..**_

_**Amu: She's stuck**_

_**Ayu: Shut up!**_

_**Amu: Lalalal..i don't hear you!**_

_**Ayu: Baka..By the way..um.. what i wanted to say? Lol i forgot XD!**_

_**Oh, yeah! I also stuck at the 39th chapter in Our new student! LOL! So i guess it will take a few days till my inspiration comes back, i can write the chapters even now, but if i will push it, the story would suck and i really don't want to dissapoint you folks :3!**_

_**Ikuto: She doesn't own SC~**_


	15. Gay songs

_**Recap: **__**"You're a diva..aren't you?" He whispered.**_

_**"W-what are you t-talking a-about..? T-those t-thing d-don't ex-exist." She stuttered as her voice craked.**_

_**"Why are you hiding this?" He asked**_

_**"It's a long story..Y-you..you can't tell anyone about this.. or both of us can get in danger" She explained looking down.**_

"Haha, okay don't worry, i have one myself" Ikuto aid laughing and revealed the tattoo on his neck. Amu's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me..you.."Amu started but her voice cracked.

"Yep" He replied

"No way.. so do i O.O ... ... ... ...NO!" Amu yelled terrified.

"No what?" He asked smirking.

"I am not giving birth to your child, there's no way i am gonna do that!" She yelled and jumped in the bed covering herself and forming a ball.

"Really? Then why you are already in bed?" He smirked again.

She sat on her butt, looking in his eyes. He stared at her and his smirk fade away as he saw those golden eyes looking at him with so much sadness in them. _'I think i can cure her..'_ He thought and hugged her.

"You don't have to hide it..It's just normal.." He whispered in her ear.

"W-what do you mean..?" She whispered confused

"This : Illusion.." He murmured and the tears started to roll down her face.

"Stupid!" She said and nuzzled her face in his shirt, making it wet.

"Hey, hey , you're soaking me" He laughed.

"It's your fault, take responsibility idiot." She replied

"Does your _twin_ know about this?" He suddenly asked. Amu wiped her tears a bit and shook her head.

"No, and she's not my twin ,we're not even blood related, she's just my best friend" Amu explained.

"Oh. I guess it will be better if she won't know" Ikuto said

"Yeah, I don't want her to get in trouble." Amu sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Suddenly Amu's phone rang.

"Gosh what does he want now?" She said slightly annoyed when recognized the number

"Moshi-moshi?" She asked

"Hinamori-sama! We've got a new song for you!" Her manager exclaimed in the phone.

"Okay, okay but don't yell, I am not deaf, you know..?"

"I am sorry! But please come right now, I will also call Tsukiyomi-sama! You have a duet with him." Her manager explained and hung up.

"Sux.." Amu whispered looking at Ikuto who had an amused smirk on his face.

"There's nothing funny" she said still looking at him

"Well, I guess we have on more duet hime-sama let's go" He said and his phone rang.

"I already know, thank you" He said to his manager and quickly hung up.

"Hi-me-sa-ma?" Amu asked raising an eyebrow. (for ppl who don't know hime-sama means princess)

"Yeah, whatever, let's go now" He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"I am driving" Amu stated

"Not really, we're going with my car" Ikuto said

"You didn't bring your car here." She replied looking bored at him.

"Who knows..? Illusion" He murmured and snapped his fingers. A car appeared in front of them, it was blue with balk stripes.

"I can't believe you used Illusion to hide your car, it takes 5% of your mana" She said rolling her eyes.

"Not a big deal" He smirked playfully.

"Do you even know what a smile means?" Amu sighed and rolled her eyes with sarcasm

"I know, thank you, but my smile doesn't deserve anyone" Ikuto smirked again.

"Oh, so I am not good enough huh?" Amu asked twitching

"I didn't said that" He replied slightly amused.

"Then go smile to that special someone! I will go there alone~!" Amu said annoyed and went to her car. She sat in the driver's seat and closed the door loudly.

Ikuto stared at her and smirked amused. _'This is gonna be fun~' _He thought

He also jumped in his car and they started racing to the company.

"Score 1-0 for Ikuto~" A imaginary judge said as Ikuto managed to leave Amu behind.

Amu twitched as she whispered a short spell and her car started moving faster, thanks to God, there weren't too many people..

"Score 1-1 for Amu~" The imaginary judge dude exclaimed as Amu could catch up Ikuto.

Before the score could get 1-2 or 2-1 they stopped. Amu and Ikuto both entered the company.

"Oh, Hinamori-sama! Tsukiyomi-sama!" Their manager exclaimed happily.

"We're here, show us the song" Amu said bored.

"Well, it's not just a song.. I have 3, one of them is a duet with Tsukiyomi-sama, and other one is for you to sing, and the 3rd one is for him."

"So.. you're telling me that my next concert is a half with me a half with Ikuto?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we decided that it would be nice for you two to always perform together. You're two most known stars in Japan, together you will make a perfect pair!" Ikuto's manager explained.

"Fan-girls.." Amu and Ikuto whispered so only they could hear, as they stared at the two men who acted like to girls.

"Ahem!" Amu coughed to catch their manager's attention.

"Oh, yeah. Here are the songs" Amu's manager managed (manager managed lolz XD) to calm himself.

Amu took the papers and her jaw dropped.

"What is this sh*t?" Amu said annoyed throwing the papers on the desk.

"Huh?" Ikuto asked as he also looked at the songs.

"My song is so...GAY. Do you think I would ever sing this crap?" Ikuto looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"The songs are very good, and they suit you Tsukiyomi-sama, Hinamori-sama." Ikuto's manager stated

"Really? How do you think I would look if I sing this:" Amu said and took a paper and started to sing a few lyrics.

_I am a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic.._

Ikuto stared at her for a second before bursting in laughter.

Amu twitched.

"Oh my god! I am sorry Hinamori-sama! That was the song for my daughter!" Her manager yelled as he took the papers and put it in his bag, looking for the others.

Amu and Ikuto sweat dropped.

After searching for the right songs, Amu read the lyrics.

_C'mon rude boy__,__ boy give it up.._

Ikuto smirked in satisfaction.

"There's no way I am going to sing this, don't you it's...SLUTTY?" Amu raised and eyebrow.

"B-but-" Her manager started

"No buts! I better write songs by myself." Amu stated.

"At least look at the duet.." He said looking down.

"Fine" She replied reading the duet she had with Ikuto.

"This is a good one" Ikuto said looking at her.

"Um.." She nodded.

"What about the other song, which I sing alone..?" Ikuto asked

"Oh, here is it Tsukiyomi-sama!" His manager replied

Ikuto also looked at the lyrics.

_Baby, baby.. Ohhhh, _

_Baby, Baby... Nooooo~_

"Never" Ikuto simply replied after he managed to read the gay lyrics.

"Tsu-"

"No, I already said it" He stated crossing his arms.

Amu looked at him, suddenly a wave of fresh air and a nice scent surrounded her as a new background formed around.

_'When did he got that midnight blue hair... I never thought it looks so good before.. and that face- WAAAAIT! What the hell Amu?_' Amu thought as she was fighting with her conscience.

_**Ayu: Well i just ended writing this chap DX! I hope it's not too pushed DX**_

_**Ikuto: Gay songs... gay managers..**_

_**Amu: *repeats after Ikuto***_


	16. Unespected arrival ?

_**Okay ppl, 1st i will start this story with AN. So please read! Is very important! **_

_**1st -- well i will update a bit slower from now on, but i guess i can manage to post 2 chapters per week, once i get more ideas i will start updating faster, in my brain the story is basically completed but it's harder to write all the details.**_

_**2nd -- I would like you to find for me a few songs - duets (girl and boy) or just songs, but which would be on the story's theme...**_

_**3rd-- Soon in this story i will need 6 characters, if u want ur character in here, post it in a review (details about it at the end of the chapter)**_

_**4th-- Please vote in my Poll which story would you like me to write from now on. (i added more options now)**_

_**5th -- Enjoy the Chapters**_

_**6th-- R&R~ **_

_**~Ayu**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap: **__Amu looked at him, suddenly a wave of fresh air and a nice scent surrounded her as a new background formed around. _

_'When did he got that midnight blue hair... I never thought it looks so good before.. and that face- WAAAAIT! What the hell Amu?' Amu thought as she was fighting with her conscience. _

Suddenly she felt a amazingly painful headache, she kneed to the ground, her hands on her ears as voices echoed in her head. Ikuto was shocked.

"Amu, Amu! Are you okay? What happened?" He asked shaking her a bit.

_'We're coming... We're coming..'_ The words echoed _'Be prepared...we're closer than you think...'_ The voice kept saying.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked as she calmed.

"I-ikuto..they.." She started her voice shaking

"They what? Who are they?" Ikuto asked

"They... they are coming..." She said looking at him

"Who are they?"

"M-my..m-my.. my family..." Amu replied

"Weren't they dead?" He asked

"No.. it was a lie..i just don't live with them." She explained

"Why the headache?"

"They are using telepathy, that's why and it takes like 9% of my mana, if they aren't close...it hurts"

"Oh, then let's get home, you shall rest" He proposed

"Yeah, that sounds nice" Amu agreed

"Wait! What about the songs?" Their managers yelled

"I will write a new one" Amu explained and they left the room.

_**~At Amu's mansion~**_

Ikuto stopped the car and the two of them went inside.

Amu's jaw dropped as she saw her mother and sister talking to Utau.

"Mom, Ami?" Amu yelled

"Amu-chan~" They both said and hugged her.

"What are you two doing here? And why now?" Amu asked confused.

"Aw, Amu-chan , we wanted to see what our little idol does." Her mother explained teasing a bit.

"I am not little!" She yelled, Ikuto chuckled enjoying the show.

"OH MY..." Midori started

"GOD" Ami continued

"AMU!" They both yelled

"What?" She asked jumping

"Who's that hottie~?" They asked with hearts in their eyes.

Amu turned around like a robot, only to see a smirking Ikuto behind her.

"Who are you talking about..? There's no any hot boys or something.." Amu said confused

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Amu.. They are talking about Ikuto." Utau explained

"Oh.. Mom, Ami, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto – my pet" Amu said confident

"Hinamori Midori, Nice to meet you, young man" Midori said

"Nice to meet you too, Hinamori-san" He said kissing her hand. Her eyes were now full of hearts.

"H-hinamori A-ami, Amu's older sister" Ami said and he also kissed her hand, which made her squeal.

"What happened to them?" Amu raised and eyebrow looking at Utau

Utau sweat dropped and sighed looking at the dumbfounded Amu.

"A-mu-chan~" Her mother and Ami sang

"What?" She asked sighing

"Is he your boyfriend~ We have the same tastes, you must really like him~" They both said

Amu's eyes widen and looked at the smirking Ikuto.

"Me? Love..? Him? HAHAHA! You must be kidding me haha!" Amu said holding her stomach.

"We're not" They replied. Amu stopped becoming dead serious.

"What? Of course I don't love him , like I said he's just my pet.. I summoned him by mistake." She explained

"Of course, of course~" They sang

Amu sighed and crossed her arms.

Ikuto for some reason smirked from ear to ear.

"Hmph, I am going to bed. GOOD NIGHT!" Amu said and walked upstairs.

"Aw, Amu-koi~ Wait for me!" Ikuto called

Amu stopped, her eyes widen like two big onions, she turned slowly to Ikuto.

"W-w-what did you...H-how did you called me?" She asked with a evil aura around her, a lightning was seen outside, which made the female population in the room to jump.(excluding Amu)

_'Heh, she's using the weather thingy again'_ Ikuto thought smirking to her.

"C'mon Amu-koi~ Don't be so shy~" He said. Utau stared at them with wide eyes, she was confused.

Amu looked at him and murmured a few words without anyone excluding Ikuto, knowing.

_'What the hell are you doing PERVERT?' _She yelled at him through telepathy

_'Shut up and play along.. don't you see how your relatives are looking to me? It looks like they wanna rape me!'_ He replied looking at her.

_'Gosh, Ikuto~ You're gonna pay hard for this.' _Amu said closing the conversation

"Oh yeah, let's go Ikuto-koi..." Amu said the word 'koi' with disgust.

"Aw, I knew it! They are lovers~ I am so happy for Amu-chan~" Her mother squealed

"Me too, thought I would like him to be mine" Ami pouted.

"Don't you dare~ I know you like him, but he's Amu's! If you're planing something I will make sure u can't use magic for 3 months!" Her mother warned

"Fine~" Ami replied knowing that her mother was planning something.

_**~With Amuto~**_

"Gosh, there's going to happen something" Amu said sighing and resting on the door.

"Yeah, I feel it too.." Ikuto replied as he sat on her bed.

"My sister and mom will surely hunt you... don't be too surprised if you will find one of them in your bed -- naked" Amu warned giggling a bit.

"No... it has nothing to with your parents...it's going to be something Big and surely dangerous." Ikuto explained "But you know, I would prefer you in my bed, not them" He smirked getting closer to her as he locked her to the wall, his face very close to hers.

Amu stared in his eyes.

_'Why do they have to be so...blue?'_ she thought till a chuckle made her wake up from the trance.

"By the way... " She started " We need to write new songs" Amu continued with a slight blush on her face. Ikuto smirked and nodded realizing her.

"So, do you have any ideas?" He asked her

"Um.. I don't need that" She smiled at him

"What?"

"I will show you a little secret, but don't tell anyone, okay?" Amu winked at him

"Sure" Ikuto replied

Amu murmured a few words as a small purple box appeared in front of her. She opened it slowly revealing a black pen.

"A pen ?" He laughed

"Not just a pen, it's a magic one, I made it when I was in the 5th grade" Amu explained

"And what this pen actually does? Writes? Lol" Ikuto teased again

"Baka..." Amu said twitching "The one who holds it in his hand will be able to write anything" She replied.

"Oh."

"Let me show you" Amu took the pencil and started to write, lyrics were forming on the paper as seconds passed. In 2 minutes the song was ready.

"Wow.." He simply said, a bit amazed

"I know, it's the only copy in this world, since, I made it" Amu said handing him the pen

"Just hold it and you will write automatically your feelings with rhyme." She explained

Ikuto nodded understandingly and took the pen, slowly resting it on the paper, which made his hand move, writing lyrics.

"I am done" He called Amu who was at the pc, reading random forums.

"Okay, let's see what we have here..." She said taking the two songs and reading.

_I know, you've suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't, le__ave__ you behind (I changed a bit the lyrics)_

"Not bad for the 1st time" Amu smiled at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Let me check yours" He said taking the papers.

_You are fine, you are sweet_

_But, I am still a bit naive_

_With my heart.._

_When you're close I don't breathe.._

_I can't find the words to speek.._

Ikuto smirked at her, as she looked away hiding her, now red face.

"Oh, so you already fell for me, huh?"

* * *

_**Ayu: Here ends the um.. 16th chapter :3~ I hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**Now, about the characters here's the info i need :**_

_**Full name :**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Element she/he can use:**_

_**That's all :3~**_

_**Please review and don't forget to vote in my poll! There are lots of interesting themes i would like to write x3.**_

_**Ikuto: She doesn't own SC.**_


	17. Fight class and my true form

_**Yay! Guys, thank you all for the characters you posted in your reviews! But i hope you don't mind if they will be on the bad side XD? I mean the evil ones..?**_

_**Anyways, here's the next chappie! I did my best to post it as fast as possible! Any pics and scenes u can see on my profile, make sure to visist it and also don't forget to vote in my POLL!**_

_**~Ayu**_

_**Recap: **__Ikuto smirked at her, as she looked away hiding her, now red face._

"_Oh, so you already fell for me, huh?" _ He said hugging her from behind. Amu didn't even tried to squirm or push him away, she already knows –- it's useless.

"Hmph, like it's about you" She said her cool tone kicking in. "It's about a old crush" Amu continued making the lie bigger. (she's talking about the song's lirycs)

"Really?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Y-yeah.." She replied looking away so he won't see her blush.

"Oh well, my bad luck..." Ikuto said and left the room.

"HuH?" Amu said staring at the door.

"What the hell happened to him? Shouldn't he be all perverted and in a teasing mode o.o?" Amu said more to herself. Not like anybody else was in the room.

_**~Next day at school~**_

Amu was back to her twin self and now she sat next to Ikuto, it was 1st period and her 1st day in a 2nd year class. She was wearing a black tight miniskirt and a purple tank top, her hair in two ponytails as always.

Everyone was staring at her with jealousy, love or any other emotions in their eyes, everyone excluding Ikuto... he liked to stare at her when they were at home.. when she wasn't Utau's twin.

"Okay, class, today we have fight practice" The teacher explained making a torch of fire appear in his palm.

"Hai~" They all said and went to the fight-room. It was a very big one, like a stadium.

But it had many obstacles, on the floor were lots of chairs and other different things that stopped you from landing easily on your feet.

"Okay 1st people are Ikuto and Daria, please get on your places, the easiest way to win the battle is to get other player's head band. Since Ikuto-kun won the last tournament he will fight with each one of you, this way we can understand if your skills got better or not. Ready? GO!" The teacher said and the two students started to fight.

After like 30 seconds Ikuto had the head band of his opponent.

"Good job both of you, Daria--you improved your skills much more, keep going!" The teacher said smiling. The girl nodded cheerful and went to the save zone.

When it came to Amu she refused simply.

"But Hoshina-san!" The teacher said

"I am not going to fight, I find it useless, and what kind of skill do you expect from me when I just got the element?" She asked crossing her arms. Ikuto looked at her and murmured a spell.

_'C'mon__,__ why don't you show your powers, it's not like they will eat you or something, I really wanna see your skills' _Ikuto thought.

_'I said no, don't you remember our conversation this morning?'_ Amu thought replying.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Ikuto__,__ unlike Amu, woke up in a warm bed, but maybe too warm. He opened slowly his eyes to see Amu's mother and Ami in his bed on each side._

"_Huh?" He yelled jumping from the bed._

_He went to Amu's room._

"_Amu! Wake up, what the fak are your relatives doing in my bed?" He yelled_

"_I warned you" A shivering Amu said opening her eyes._

"_Gosh.." Ikuto sighed as he heard t__w__o voices._

"_I-ku-to-kun~" Amu's mother and sister sang seductively._

"_Mom, Ami! OUT ! NOW~!" Amu yelled and they ran out_

"_This will be a little problem, if they don't leave soon.." Amu sighed_

"_Yeah, wait.. what are you doing?" Ikuto asked_

"_Nothing, just morning routine, I am dyeing my hair, can't you see?" She replied_

"_Why?"_

"_Helooo~ I am Utau's twin." She said the obvious._

"_Yeah, whatever, can't you just be yourself, it's not like people will kill you" He replied shaking his head._

"_I am just trying to avoid fans.." She said_

"_Well, they know who I am and they don't kill me..If you will keep your cool they won't touch you." Ikuto explained_

"_Yeah, but still.." Amu said_

_**~End of flashback~**_

"Hoshina-san, just do your best, it's just training, nobody will judge you if you fought good or not" The teacher explained.

_'I am sorry Amu..'_ Ikuto apologized as he snapped his fingers.

_'Wha-' _Before Amu could say anything else a wave of water soaked her from head to toe.

"Shit!" She yelled and ran. He hair dye melting, it made small puddles of color on the floor. Everyone ran after her to see what's wrong.

Amu stopped hiding behind a wall, she was breathing heavily for so much running.(You can see the scene on my profile)

But before she knew everyone was around her, staring wide eyed.

Amu looked with pained eyes at Ikuto, he looked back with an apologetic look.

_'I am sorry, but you can't hide yourself an eternity...' _He thought

_'Baka..'_ She replied

"H-hoshina-san!" The teacher said.

"N-no! She's H-hinamori Amu-sama!" The students yelled making a bigger crowd around her.

"Ikuto.." Amu called

"Hey, back away from her!" He said warping a arm around her shoulders and taking her to the bathroom.

"Thanks..Thought it's only your fault" Amu said and entered the girls bathroom to take care of herself. She whispered a quick spell and her clothes were dry, she brushed her hair, this time not caring to dye it and she let it free, to rest on her back. Ikuto was waiting for her in front of the door. He smiled as she saw her back to her normal self – pink hair, golden eyes and shining eyes. He smiled softly.

_**By the way ppl...If u hadn't noticed...the italics may be Ikuto's or Amu's thoughts or their teleptahic conversation..in other words they can hear each other's thoughts when a certain spell is used. That's all, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not i don't care cause i did while i was writing~ Hehe..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW or the updating will become muuuuuch slooooower XP! I know i am evil and i won't update till i don't get 100 :P Ja na~**_

_**~Ayu.**_


	18. Won or lost? Maybe a tie?

_**It's again meh~ I guess you're already sick of me, but like i said... I don't care, i just kinda feel hyper now~ I am Waiting for the summer break! I hope to get good grades at the end of the year :D. Oh, and please note: I started to write a new story called -- Love game, please read it and tell me if i should continue it or if i should rewrite my other story -- The love ring, which i read it yesterday and found a lot of mistakes + missing words -- blame it on fanfiction i am not eating words :(! Here's the next chappie~! Enjoy it, people who reviewed my last chapter read the AN at the end of the chapter for a few thankies love ya all!**_

_**~Ayu.**_

_**Recap: **__He smiled softly at her._

Amu looked at him for a second.

"HA!" She yelled

"Huh?" Ikuto asked confused

"You smiled~" She sang giggling.

"No, I didn't" He replied

"Yes, you did, I saw it with my eyes" She crossed her arms in a proud way.

"No, it was just a failed smirk" He protested

"Yeah, right" Amu said sarcastically

"Anyways, let's go back to classes, you still didn't fought me" He smirked

"Yeah, whatever.. like I would let you win" She said in a confident tone. He smiled again without her seeing it.

"We're back~" Ikuto announced as he let Amu come in the fight-room.

'Awwws' or 'Ohhhs' we're heard all the way as she stepped inside her heels making a small noise.

Her pink hair was glowing and floating in the air as she quickened her step.

"Hello, I am Hinamori Amu. I am sorry for lying to you before." Amu said casually and bowed

"AW~" Everyone awwed at the beauty in front of them.

"Okay, silence class. Hinamori-sama, would you like to fight with Tsukiyomi-san? This way we can easily understand what kind of skills you have." Niakidou explained.

"Sure." Amu replied.

Ikuto nodded towards her in sign that she can start. Amu this time unconsciously smirked and murmured a few words as a small tornado formed around Ikuto, making him stay in a place. No, she wasn't going to end it right here, thought she could easily go and take his head band, she wanted to have some fun.

Ikuto looked at her also smirking form ear to ear and snapped his fingers, the air that formed the tornado transformed in ice and fell on the ground making noises. Amu jumped on a obstacle making sure that she has a good view of Ikuto, who hasn't moved an inch. He whispered something that she barely could hear and a plant started to grow from the ground, it caught Amu's legs locking her in a place. He speed up to get her head band. Amu's eyes widen '_There's no way I am going to lose this!' _She exclaimed in her head, Ikuto smirked at her thoughts. _'We will see, strawberry' _He smirked. Amu snapped her fingers as he was now closer to her and she managed to get away from the plant's grip.

Everyone stared at them wide eyed, not knowing what will happen next.

"Ice Grip!" Amu called as Ikuto was locked in a place by the ice that formed around his body, he tried his best to get free but it was too hard.

"Red flames!" He whispered and the ice melted as flames formed around him. Amu jumped from chair to chair getting closer to him. He stopped in a place looking at her moves, she was fast, but he knew that she couldn't attack physically, which was a good thing for him.

Amu whispered again a few words her speed increasing till nobody could see her anymore, only Ikuto felt a strange thing warping around his body. In a few seconds she stopped and revealed a tied Ikuto. He had a long liana warped around his body. The spell was strong, he couldn't break it. Before Ikuto could say a new spell Amu ran to him taking his head band. He smirked evilly at her, Amu's eyes widen as she also saw her head band in his mouth. She untied him and he smiled softly.

"You smiled~" She sang in his ear, which made him twitch.

"I didn't" He whispered back, suddenly biting her ear. Amu's eyes widen but she bit her lip to keep silent. _'What the fuck?' _She yelled at him through his mind.

_'Payback'_ He simply replied.

"That was awesome! Congratulations Hinamori-sama!" Nikaidou said cheerfully.

"Arigato" She simply said, keeping her cool. Ikuto smirked at our heroine, who was enjoying the attention very, very deep inside her heart.

Amu's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She looked at Ikuto and he nodded.

"Nikaidou-sensei. Could you excuse us for a second?" Ikuto asked polite

"Of course, of course" Nikaidou said smiling.

Amu and Ikuto went outside.

"Moshi-moshi?" Amu asked (It means hello, if u still didn't knew)

"Hinamori-sama! Your performance with Tsukiyomi-sama is today at 7:00 p.m" Her manager said

"Okay, we just need a small practice, can we come right now to the company?" She asked

"Of course, we're waiting for you, I hope you've got some good songs"

"Yeah" Amu simply replied

"I am glad, cause these songs and two others will get in your new album" He stated

"Okay, we will be there in like..3 minutes" Amu said and hung up

"How many periods do we still have?" She asked Ikuto

"Um..3" He replied

"We're ditching." Amu stated

"The pleasure is mine" Ikuto smirked proudly.

"Mine too" She joined him and giggled a bit.

"Let's go" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car.

"You know, I kinda miss my car" Amu said sadly

"You can drive the rest of the week" He told her as the car started to move.

"Thank you~" Amu sang in her angelic voice, it made Ikuto smile a bit.

"HA! Got 'cha! You smiled!" Amu exclaimed pointing to him.

"I didn't" Ikuto protested

"Yes you did~" Amu sang again with a big grin.

"Whatever" He whispered and kept his eyes on the road. Like Amu predicted, they were In front of the company in exactly 3 min.

"H-hinamori-sama!" Her manager yelled amazed as Ikuto and Amu stared at him with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped, in other words you could call it...BUSTED.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Amu and Ikuto went in the company, they both entered Amu's manager's office. Their jaws dropped as they saw him making out with a girl like...under 18._

_**~End of flashback~**_

"I-i can explain!" He said trying to get a good lie for them

"You don't have to... she's not even 18...You're fired, have a good day" Amu said simply and left the room, Ikuto followed her. Amu went to one of the worker's office and gave him a paper with the notes of their songs. He combined many different instruments to get them right, she nodded smiling and went to an other room, Ikuto handed the CD with the music to Amu's DJ and he put the music. Amu put her earphones in her ear and waited for the music to start playing.

_Oh Ohh_

_You are fine,you are sweet_

_But i'm still a bit naive,with my heart._

_When you're close i don't breathe _

_I can't find the words to speak _

_I feel sparks._

_But i don't wanna be into you,_

_If you're not looking for true love. (oh oh)_

_But i don't wanna start seeing you,_

_If i can't be your only one..._

She sang, after her song ended Ikuto took her place with a small smile on his face, Amu noticed it and decided to tease him about this -- later. This teasing of theirs was more like a cat – mouse game..Sometimes Ikuto was the cat, sometimes Amu was...But at least they enjoyed this.

_I know you suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide __(I changed the lyrics a bit...)_

_It's cold and loveless _

_I won't let you behind _

_Soothe me_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to see your beauty , not just a mask ____(I changed the lyrics a bit...)_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Soon Ikuto also ended his song and went back to the Dj's room, he smiled at him giving thumbs up. Amu looked at him with a interesting look, which made him wonder what she's thinking about..

_**By the way ppl...If u hadn't noticed...the italics may be Ikuto's or Amu's thoughts or their teleptahic conversation..in other words they can hear each other's thoughts when a certain spell is used. That's all, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not i don't care cause i did while i was writing~ Hehe..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW or the updating will become muuuuuch slooooower XP! I know i am evil and i won't update till i don't get 115 :P Ja na~**_

_**Here are a few thankies for my last chapter reviewers thank you a lot minna!**_

_**aquris -- **__Yay! Thank you for the review, and i am really glad that you at least read my story ^^ (hugs)_

_**coonbuddy1 -- **__Run..? Why XD? Maybe cause Amu can pwn him XD hehe thank you~ (hugs)_

_**animefangurlcraz -- **__well as i wrote in the 1st chapters Amu is a very well known singer, so that's why they would recognize her anywhere thak you for the review~ (hugs)_

_**anime-lover211 -- **__Well i would also want to update this story faster, but i can't be helped i need a certain mood to write ^^ Thank you (hugs)_

_**Amber Cullen Tsukiyomi -- **__Aw, i feel bad that u didn't logged in : But still thanks and i love chu too X3~ By the way, don't drink too much beer it makes your head ache DX..Not like i don't like it lolz XD JK! Thank you! (hugz)_

_**Chelsley -- **__^^ I am doing my best with updating arigato gozaimasu~ (hugz)_

_**your eyes r the size of the mo -- **__you should have logged in DX Still thank you! (hugz)_

_**Pridaela -- **__That's right hun x3 Thak you for the long review I love chu ~ Congrats for the 100th (hugz)_

_**Kawaii Nya -- **__Thank you (hugs)_

_**rimahikoisnom.1 -- **__Zero no Tsukaima o.o? Is that also an anime ? If it's about magic i would gladly watch it! Thank you for reviewing (hugs)_

_**xXYoraXx -- **__Well i wrote it but i didn't wanted to post the fight between Amu and Ikuto in that chapter XD! (hugs)_

_**mitsukiangel --**__Thank you (hugs)_

_**mitsukiangel -- **__I am glad you like it (hugs)_

_**Rosara1bunny -- **__Thank you ^^ (hugs)_

_**THAK YOU ALL I NEVER HAD THAT MANY REVIEWS FOR A CHAPTER I LOVE U ALL X3!**_

_**~Ayu.**_


	19. Aruguing and a strange duet

_**Enjoy the chapter~**_

_**~Ayu.**_

* * *

_**Recap: **__Soon Ikuto also ended his song and went back to the Dj's room, he smiled at him giving thumbs up. Amu looked at him with a interesting look, which made him wonder what she's thinking about.._

She smiled softly at him.

"I guess I need a new manager, hehe" Amu said rubbing her back. Ikuto sighed loudly.

"Why did you fired him? It's not that easy to get a good manager these days." He told her

"Nah, he already started to annoy me, any manager would be good if he/she wouldn't order me around"Amu replied giggling.

"Whatever... Well where can we find one till 7 p.m?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Well...i might have a small idea.."Amu said evilly.

"I don't like that" Ikuto whispered still looking at Amu.

"We're gonna share managers~" She exclaimed excited.

"What? I don't think he will accept" He explained

"Well..i guess he will and since we work together, it will be nicer" Amu said confident.

"Um..i guess it's okay." Ikuto replied and looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Amu asked as she saw his apologetic look.

"No...just I have a bad feeling." He said simply and left the room.

"I wonder why I also have that feeling..." Amu whispered looking outside. Soon she followed Ikuto and they went home, the performance had to start in 2 hours..

"Hello..." Amu said opening the door.

"Isn't this kinda...creepy o.o?" Ikuto asked also entering the mansion.

"Yeah, it feels so...Empty, I wonder where is Utau. And when did it become so dark in here?" Amu questioned.

"She must be with Kukai, I haven't seen him in a while" Ikuto replied

"Yeah, 'cause you were with me"

"You don't know him, he's like a bug, wherever you go – he will be there." He said

"Yeah, but mom..and Ami?" Amu looked around, it seemed so...quiet, maybe to quiet.

They went upstairs checking every room, the answer was simple – empty.

Amu went in the kitchen, they at leas could eat, didn't they?

When she went to the fridge a small note was stuck to it's door, Amu took the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Amu, _

_We really wanted to stay more here, especially after we met Ikuto-kun, but sadly we had to go back to our hometown, please take care of you. If you didn't noticed Utau isn't home, she went in a trip in Kyoto with a guy...I don't really remember his name, was it Kukii?..Ah, that's it: Kukai, yes she went with him. That's all, send my hugs to Ikuto-kun._

_With love, Ami and Mama._

"And why doesn't it surprise me..?" Amu said gently shaking her head.

"Aw...so we're _alone_...in a huge mansion...for two hours..?" Ikuto whispered seductively in her ear his arms slowly warping around her waist.

"Ikuto...Do you really want a few bruises on that sexy face of yours?" Amu growled.

"Ow, so I am sexy now, huh?" He smirked

"In your dreams pervert" Amu said trying to get away from his tight grip, but as always failed miserably.

_'Why can't girls get some more physical power..? After all , we are the ones who needs to protect ourselves...Fak the boy power for being too big, fak the girl power for being too low, fak the grip for being too tight, fak Ikuto for being a pervert, fak Utau for leaving me with Ikuto, fa-'_ (As you see I am not using curses XD Rofl..)

_'Maybe you will stop blaming others for your problems?'_ Ikuto asked

_'What? You're using the spell again?'_ Amu yelled at him not even opening her mouth

_'So what..?'_ Ikuto asked

_'It takes a lot of mana! You will collapse soon if u abuse it!'_ She said

_'Ah, so you care now?'_ Ikuto teased

_'Gosh, you're such an idiot, I don't care if you die or not, but don't do it in my house..'_ Amu replied annoyed.

_'Heh, don't worry Strawberry, I still have a lot of mana and we learned the recovery spell.'_ He explained chuckling.

_'Huh? When!'_ She asked

_'Yesterday...'_

_'I don't remember that..'_

_'You should stop daydreaming about me in classes' _Ikuto teased again

_'Gosh, you're so full of yourself..' _Amu complained

_'Haha, if you say so..'_

"Ahem, maybe.. you will loosen your grip at least a bit...? I am suffocating here." Amu said annoyed

"Nah, you still have to send me the hugs.." Ikuto whispered in her ear making her twitch and shiver a bit.

"You already hugged me enough, leave me alone, we have the concert in 1,2 hours.." She complained

"Fine" He sighed and let her leave. As Amu felt freedom knocking at her door she ran upstairs.

_**~2 hours later~**_

Amu and Ikuto already sang their songs and now was time for the duet, which was kinda strange.

{Song : Can't help falling in love with you by A-teens ; Amu –_italics_ ; Ikuto – **bold** + _italics_}

_(I just can't help falling in love with you)_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
__**Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be**__  
Some things are meant to be_

__

[CHORUS]  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

_**Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be**__  
Some things are meant to be_

__

[CHORUS x2]

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]

_Fallin' in love with you 'Tadase...'Amu thought sighing._

Amu and Ikuto went in the backstage.

"I can't believe I actually enjoyed the song~" Amu said smiling, her eyes widen and she put her hands on her mouth as she realized what she just said...

Ikuto chuckled.

"I DID NOT ENJOYED THE LIRYCS! ONLY THE MUSIC!" Amu yelled at him.

"Yeah, right.." Ikuto said smirking.

"I didn't!" Amu argued

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"No, i didn't"

"No, I didn't" Ikuto said

"Yes, I did!" Amu exclaimed.

"WAIT! I didn't, you idiot! You tricked me" Amu yelled at him annoyed.

"Wow, Amu you're really loud..What if some fans will hear you?" He teased with an usual smirk on his face.

"Gosh, you have no idea how much I hate you!" Amu sighed and went to the dressing room.

_**~At Amu's mansion~**_

Amu stared at the eggs in her hand, trying to do something with them...in other words to _cook_.

"How many hours are you going to stare at those eggs?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"How to _cook_ these?" Amu questioned

"I don't know, I am not a girl.." He simply replied

"Wait, what I am doing? I have maids in here" Amu said and put the eggs aside.

"Woah, _Sherlock_ you finally remembered" Ikuto chuckled.

"Shut up..._Watson._" Amu said annoyed and called for Rima.

"H-hinamori-sama?" Rima asked

"Call me Amu, Rima, and could you cook us an omelet please?" Amu said

"O-of course H-Amu-sama..." Rima said bowing.

* * *

"Waoh, this was amazing Rima-chan~" Amu said smiling after she ate the dinner.

"T-thank you" Rima said shyly.

"Thank you for the meal Rima-san" Ikuto also said

"M-my pleasure is mine -"

"Ikuto, call me Ikuto." He told her.

"I-ikuto-sama." Rima said smiling.

"Ahem" Amu coughed. "Let's go to bed, it's already late, we still have school tomorrow" She said

"Ah, so you're inviting me in your bedroom _Amu_..? Ikuto teased her again.

"In my worst nightmares Pervert!" She yelled at him.

"You just admitted that you're dreaming about me" He chuckled

"What? I am not!" Amu said annoyed

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"NO!"  
"Yes"  
"NO"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"I don't wanna play.." Ikuto chuckled again.

"Like I do!" Amu argued again

"Yes you do.."

"No I-" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"See....?" He smirked

"Gosh!" Amu said and went to her room, annoyed like hell.

_**By the way ppl...Amu and Ikuto aren't in love, YET! That's all, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not i don't care cause i did while i was writing~ Hehe..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW or the updating will become muuuuuch slooooower XP! I know i am evil and i won't update till i don't get 125- 130 :P Ja na~**_

_**SORRY for the short chapter DX! Here are a few thankies for my last chapter reviewers thank you a lot minna! **_

_**Rosara1bunny --**__ Thank you ^^, i hope you enjoyed the chapter~ (hugs)_

_**coonbuddy1 --**__ Hehe, i also enjoy their teasing XD! (hugs)_

_**animefangurlcraz -- **__Thank you x3~ (hugs)_

_**AMUTOforever305 -- **__Well i don't know if i really write very good chapters, but thanks anyways ^^ (hugs)_

_**anime-lover211 -- **__What can i say..i just wanted to get rid of that manager, he annoyed me and Amu. (hugs)_

_**Amber Cullen Tsukiyomi --**__ Well, they could beat him XD but you should bring that idea before the chappie was posted Rofl..thank you for the looong review x3 (hugs and cookies) And feel free to talk to me anytime ^^_

_**mitsukiangel -- **__Ah, i can't help it TT^TT, i have like 1 hour per week of english classes at school, and i am doing my best to learn alone...But i still hope to get much better then i was x3~ Thank you (hugs again)_

_**meatbunluver -- **__I updated Rofl (hugs)_

_**Foxgrl18 -- **__I hope it didn't took too long ^^ (hugs)_

_**Kawaii Nya -- **__Yay! Thank you for the lollipop x3~! (hugs)_

_**Pridaela -- OH MY GOSH, **__ could you make that review any bigger DX? It was awsome thank you~ And don't worry, i know what i am doing (about the songs)_

_BTW you played WoW for 4 years? You're crazy ROFL! More spells and fights will come in later chapter when the bad dudes come, so don't worry lolz ^^._

_One more thing for ya! You wanted me to write that new story, i did and you still didn't even bothered to read it? GO and read it now :O! (Love game)_

_Thanks agn for the VERY LONG review (hugs and cookies + milk)_

_**~Ayu.**_


	20. New students? And what happened to Amu?

_**Enjoy the chapter~**_

_**~Ayu.**_

* * *

_**Recap: **__"Gosh!" Amu said and went to her room, annoyed like hell. _

_**~Next morning~**_

"Oh my god..I had such a nice sleeeeeeep..." Amu said still sleepy and yawned slightly.

"Really?

"Yeah, and I thought that I forgot to use the warmth spell again." She replied and changed her sleeping position.

"By the way, pillow-san, when did you become so warm..." Amu asked nibbling the pillow.

"I always was.."The 'pillow' replied.

"Ah, okay..." She whispered, climbing more to the pillow. _'I talked to the pillow, I talked to the pillow, I talked to the pillow...the pillow is warm...pillow...is...warm...WHAT THE ! When the pillows started to talk?'_ Amu thought and shot her eyes open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED PERVERT?" She yelled looking at the shirtless Ikuto next to her, she jumped out of the bed and stared at him.

"You're pretty loud in the morning.." He complained and changed his sleeping position.

"I am...I am loud in the morning you idiot? Get the fuck out of my room, now!" Amu yelled at him, suddenly she remember nibbling the pillow. Her eyes widen as she noticed the red mark on Ikuto's shoulder, close to his neck, the blood started to rush on her face, making it red like a tomato. Amu started to spit and rub her lips.

"Stop rubbing them, they will become sore and it won't feel that soft" Ikuto said smirking and opened slowly an eye.

"Shut up" Amu growled and went to the bathroom. She let the water flow and started to wash her face, okay she washed it a few times...with soap...and with soap again...well I guess you get the idea. After making her face red of so much washing it with hot water, Amu went back to her bedroom and found Ikuto … okay, she didn't found him. _'I guess he left'_ She thought and went to her closet, she took one of her school uniforms and put it on, no she didn't felt like wearing punk today..It just felt strange to do it, Amu expressed her feeling through clothes, music, songs etc..And she really didn't felt like wearing red or black now.

"Amu-sama!" Rima called

"What?" She asked

"Breakfast is ready" She announced

"Okay, tell Ikuto, I will come in a few seconds!" Amu replied and put her books in her bag.

Amu went downstairs then to the kitchen.

"Morning Rima-chan~" Amu said and sat at the table in front of Ikuto.

"Good morning Amu-sama" Her maid replied bowing.

"No need to be so formal" Amu said yawning.

"What about me _Amu_..?" Ikuto asked emphasizing her name.

"What about _you_?" She questioned

"No good morning kisses,hugs...etc for me?" He smirked

"No thank you, I will skip that." She simply replied.

"Well, I don't wanna skip it.."Ikuto stood up and went to her kissing her forehead, with an half opened eye he looked at the shocked maid aka Rima and smirked playfully. As he sat on his seat, he noticed Amu's red face, which amused him.

"What are you chuckling at, pervert?" She asked pouting

"Nothing, nothing...enjoy your meal" He said holding his laughter, Amu twitched in annoyance but continued to eat.

~At school~

Amu stopped her car, fortunately Ikuto kept his promise and let her drive for the whole week. She was happy to touch her car once again. They both came out of the car, only to meet a huge crowd of students around them.

"Huh?" Amu asked

"Hinamori-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama! Your performance was great!" A girl squealed.

"Thanks I guess..." Amu replied raising an eyebrow.

"She's talking about last night's concert." Ikuto told her.

"Ah.."

"Tell us, are you two dating? We see you together a lot in last time!" The school's journalist asked.

"N-n-" Amu started

"Yes" Ikuto replied for her.

_'What!' _Amu yelled at him

_'Play along...'_ He replied looking at her, she slowly nodded her head.

"Kawaiiiii~" The fangirls exclaimed.

Amu sighed as quiet as she could but failed.

"So, tell us! When did you started dating?" An other girl asked

RIIIIING~

The bell rang, Amu and Ikuto sighed in relief.

"Sorry, we're going to class now" Ikuto said using his charm.

"H-hhai~" The girls said with stars in her eyes, a few even collapsed.

_'Look what you did, a girl collapsed!'_ Amu yelled sending a glare to him.

_'It's not my fault that I am so sexy'_ He replied smirking.

"Look, look, they are talking only by making eye contact!" Some girls whispered after they saw their 'conversation'..

~In the class~

Nikaidou went inside the classroom, but something was strange about him, he hadn't that friendly yet clumsy aura around him this time it was cold and painful, like he was scared of something. Amu and Ikuto immediately noticed it and looked at each other.

_'I wonder what happened to him...his arm is injured'_ Amu thought

_'Yeah, I noticed that too, though it's covered by his shirt.'_ Ikuto replied

"Class, please be quiet, I know it's strange but we have two transferred students." He announced.

_'Transferred students? At this time...? It's almost the end of the year..'_ Amu thought

_'I know, it's kinda strange...'_ Ikuto said

_'Let's see who is transferring here..' _She said looking at him for a second, but turned her gaze back to the blackboard.

"Please come in~" The teacher said making a small sign with his hand. In the class entered 6 students. Amu's eyes widen and looked immediately at Ikuto, he was also amazed. 6 people transferred in the end of the year and that wasn't the only strange thing, a very strong aura came from their bodies.

_'Do you think they are lvl 4?'_ Amu asked Ikuto

_'I don't know...maybe even 5...but that's more like impossible, not everyone can get to that lvl...'_ He said.

When the last student came in the class, Amu put a hand on her mouth, her hands and legs were shaking and her eyes went dull. A lightning was heard from outside.

'Amu? What happened, why are you using the weather thingy again?' Ikuto thought

'I-ikuto...I-i...i am not using it...and I...' But before she could end the sentence the students started to say their names.

"Hello, I am Alber Lore, I can use Air/Wind." The 1st student said.

"Hello, I am Linda Wynd, I use the nature element. Nice to meet you" A girl said

"I am Dante Reichi, nice too meet 'cha~ I can control fire." A boy said

"Hi, I am Shadow Flores, I also control fire."

"Hi~ I am Meiko Mamoto, nice too meet you all, I hope we can be friends ^^, I can use wind/air." A cheerfull girl said

"Yo, I am Satoshi Mamoto, I can control Fire, Wind, Water, Nature, dark and light. I am Meiko's older brother." He said in a low voice.

Outside started raining.

'He can control so many elements...i...i can't believe it...' Amu said to Ikuto. (they're still using the spell)

'I also didn't expected this, tough it doesn't surprise me, he has a very strong aura around him' Ikuto replied. Amu looked a few more times at that Satoshi...then her eyes started to get wet.

"Sensei, I have to go!" Amu yelled and ran out from the class.

"I will follow her!" Ikuto called and followed her.

_'Amu where are you..?'_ Ikuto thought but she didn't answer. Outside was raining hard, but he kept looking around, for Amu. After a lot of searching he found her in a big hole, she was wet and her long hair was stuck to her back.

"Amu..." He said and went to her hugging her, trying to help her warm up, knowing that she fails miserably at that..

"Ikuto" Amu said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened...?" He asked

"Ikuto, I..."

* * *

_**Heh, i know it's short, but i wanted to end it here, i guess the last sentence makes you keep your breath Rofl. Well, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter I love you all and thank ou very much ^^! I hope you enjoyed the chapter~**_

_**Please don't forget to review, i wanna 135-140 :D! Heh, i hope i don't ask for too much ^^. By the way Priadela, as you wished, the bad boys cam in the story 3~**_

_**~Ayu.**_


	21. A sudden fever and where is Amu?

_**Enjoy the chapter~**_

_**~Ayu.**_

_**Recap: **_

"_What happened...?" He asked_

"_Ikuto, I..."_

* * *

"Amu..."  
She started crying harder on his shoulder.

"S-satoshi...he..." She started

"What about him? Did you met him before?" Ikuto asked calmly

"Y-yes...he...he...he is my ex." She replied still sobbing. Ikuto's eyes widen and he tighten his grip.

"Why are you crying...? What happened in the past...?" He whispered in her ear.

"Well, he's kind of a...moon child, but he can't use illusion, I checked that. Our parents arranged for us to marry, when I was only 10... well, I couldn't help it, so we started dating. At 1st he was very rude with me and I returned the emotion, but as time passed we started to get closer and warmer to each other." She said

"..." Ikuto waited for her to continue

"We dated for 5 years. But when I was 15...i kinda..oh well..got raped" She said whispering the last two words.

"You what?" Ikuto yelled jumping. He tighten his fists, anger flames were burning in his eyes.

"Wait, Ikuto...Let me end it." She said trying to calm him down. He sighed.

"He didn't raped me..but he wanted to, I mean I didn't slept with him..." Amu explained with a blush on her face, she was looking down. Ikuto totally calmed down, sighing in relief that his Amu was still pure and innocent.

_'You have no idea how much u scared me Amu..'_ He thought, this time not using the telepathy spell, so she couldn't hear his thoughts, unless _she_ used it.

"My parents saved me...and the contract was broken...one of the rules was that if we're ot married there can't be any...well you get what I mean, this way I managed to run away from him...my parents and my old life. I cam here in Tokyo and started singing." She continued.

"Do you know the rest of them...?" He asked about the rest of Satoshi's group.

"Well, kind of.."

He keeled again in front of Amu and hugged her tight, but not too tight, he wasn't going to broke her bones. Without realizing the storm and the rain stopped, a nice smell filling the dense air.

"Achooo" Amu sneezed blushing embarrassed.

Ikuto looked at her for a while smiling gently and kissed her forehead, his eyes widen as his lips touched it.

"Amu, you're burning" He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Gomen...can we ditch?" She asked trying to smile

"Of course" He smiled back and took her hand. "I guess I am driving now" He smirked in a playful way.

"Only this time" Amu said and sat in the backseat. She rested her head down and immediately fell asleep. Deep sleeping, but her face was red like a tomato, you couldn't understand why...of anger?, embarrassment? Or just because of the fever?

"Ahhh" Amu yelled and stood up. She looked around dazed as the whole room was dancing in a circle around her.

"Aw, my head..." She whispered.

"You're awake...?" She heard a husky voice come from the couch. There was Ikuto sleeping on it, his eyes half open.

"Ikuto..? Why are you there?" Amu whispered

"I wanted to be sure that you're okay" He simply said.

"But why on the couch? You usually jump in my bed..." She murmured quietly the last sentence.

"Oh, so you want me in your bed?" He teased

"W-what? O-of course not!" She said shaking her head which made the ache worse.

"Ah.." She moaned as she put her hands on her temples.

Ikuto stood up and stomped to her bed, helping he to lie on the bed. She smiled softly and closed her eyes slowly the image becoming blurry. Ikuto looked at her for a couple seconds then turned around to go in his room, or at least to rest on the couch. He tried to move, but something didn't let him, he looked at Amu and she was holding him by his hand, not letting go.

"Don't leave please..." She whispered her eyes slowly opening. He put his hand on her eyes so she wouldn't open them, he knew that it would give her an other head ache.

"I won't..." He replied and sat next to her.

_**~Next day in the afternoon~**_

Amu finally woke up and rubbed her eyes gently trying to make her vision clear.

"Ikuto?" She asked looking around but he wasn't there.

Amu murmured a few words.._'Ikuto, where are you?'_ She asked in her mind.

_'Oh, you're awake? Well I am in the kitchen with Rima, she's making you a chicken soup, don't stand up, I will be there soon.'_ He replied

_'Okay'_ Amu said and closed her eyes waiting for Ikuto.

In a couple minutes he came in her room, his hair was all messy but in a cool way, he had the soup bowl in his hands.

"Amu, wake up, you need to eat" He said

"Okay..." Amu murmured and slowly opened her eyes. She sat on her bed , took the spoon and started to eat her soup slowly. Ikuto watched her with his sapphire eyes. Her hair was a total mess and her eyes were dull, her face was white like chalk, not the usual pale color. He continued to study her, until his eyes fell on her shoulder, next to her neck where her night gown stopped. Silence was between them and Ikuto continued to stare at her neck with a interested look.

"Something happened...?" Amu asked curious.

"Let me check, I bet I saw something on you neck." He said and looked at her.

His eyes widen, next to her usual tattoo-sign was an other one, it was hardly visible but it burned, and he could feel and see it. I read 'S Diva' he raised an eyebrow.

"What is this..?" He asked in a low voice

"What do you mean..?" Amu asked innocently

"You have a 'S' next to your Diva sign..." He said looking at her deadly serious.

Amu's eyes widen and she put her hand on the place where her sign should be, she also felt it, the place was burning, she quickly said a few words in her mind and cooled it down.

"Haha, what are you talking about? There's nothing...it must be just your imagination" Amu said rubbing her back.

"It can't be!" He said and took her hand, he looked at the place and there was only the Diva sign...

_'No way...i am hallucinating?'_ He thought

"It's okay, you must be tired, why don't you go take a nap, I bet you didn't slept well last night.." She said forcing a smile.

"I guess I will..." Ikuto said and took her soup bowl heading to the kitchen.

Amu sighed in relief.

_'Why it had to appear now...?'_ She thought and rested her back against the bed.

_'Amu, we need to talk...meet you at the cafe nearby your house, make sure you come alone..'_ A low voice echoed In her head. Her eyes shot open, she looked around and it was already 9 pm.

She was still a bit dizzy but the temperature was now lower so she could go outside. She put on some clothes and jumped from her balcony, even thought it was the 2nd floor she landed gracefully on the ground and went to the nearby cafe.

Meanwhile Ikuto was in his room staring at the ceiling. _'I wonder how's Amu...' _ He thought changing his position._ 'I can't believe I am thinking this much about this girl...even when my mother was sick I wasn't so worried, but now...i can't even sleep. What is she doing to me...?'_

_**~Next morning~**_

Ikuto after a 4 hours sleep woke up with purple circles around his sapphire eyes. He looked in the mirror in a lazy way and rand his fingers through his messy blue hair. After his morning routine he went to Amu's room, she was on the bed sleeping deeply. Ikuto gently put his hand on her forehead to check if she has gotten better. His eyes widen, it was burning even harder then last night, maybe he should have visited her at that time. Ikuto sighed quietly and stomped to the kitchen, Rima was there cooking breakfast and a chicken soup.

"Thank you Rima" He said taking the soup.

"No problem Tsukiyomi-san, I hope Hinamori-sama will get better as soon as possible." She said and bowed casually.

Ikuto walked in Amu's room and woke her up, helping her to eat. This day like the other one went very slow- full of boredom.

As night came, Ikuto started to look at the ceiling again wondering how Amu's doing...

_'Maybe her fever increased because she was cold..? She has some small problems with it..' _He thought and stood up. _'I will go check how is she'_ He said to himself and put some clothes on. Taking a deep breath Ikuto slowly opened Amu's door not making any noise. His eyes widen as he didn't saw nothing in Amu's bed excluding her night gown.

"Amu!" He yelled and looked around, he noticed that the window was opened and wind rushed in the room.

* * *

_**I know it's shooort DX! Gosh, i don't know what to do, by the way! Tomorrow i have graduation ceremony then the summer break! FTW for me! I am nervous like hell, i hope to get a diploma for my hard work DX! Here are the answers for my reviewers ~:**_

_**AMUTOforever305 : ohhhh make satoshi intersted in amu ! and the group of new students is BADBOYS! wheeew . & omg bout amu crying she might have been in a realtionship wit dhaa group! EPPP IM SO EXCITED GIRL! - **__Well as you read in this chapter they were in a relationship XD!_

_**LOL:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh clify! grrrrrr jk kinda update soon pwease - **__Sadly you didn't logged in or registered but thank you for the review, and i know it was cliffy, but that's what makes you continue to read x3_

_**mitsukiangel : GAH! Don`t cut off like that! Grr! - **__Haha, gomen ^^_

_**Chelsley :OMG! Whats wrong with AMU? TELL MEE! ^^ - **__I guess you already know XD :P_

_Amber Cullen Tsukiyomi (didn't wrote her review cuz it's too long XD) - Hey! why didn't you wrote ur name there x.x and thanks for the glomps 3~ Thought it hurts a bit :-" and you don't have to be so formal with Miss Ayu ^^_

_**Pridaela (didn't wrote her review cuz it's too long XD) - **__Oh, sorry for the wrong spelling DX I guess i ate that T Rofl..and about the student's number XD...why do you have to be so observant x.x? I was kinda tired and at 1st i wanted to get in only satoshi and his sister but them i changed my mind and i forgot to change 2 in 6 Rofl :)) And i wrote about the levels in the chapter 11 ." And i didn't wrote about Satoshi in the 1st chapter cuz i wanted it to be a surprise :P It's not interesting when you get to know all too fast :P._

_would whirlwind/tornado/cyclone be under nature or air? :It's under air, nature is earth, plants, animals..._

_Oh n Ice abilities, wouldn't that be under water n air combined? : Yep _

_n Lightning ! what's that under ? that's under nature o.o, and rain/snow is also under nature, though rain could be also used by the water magicians :)_

_And gosh, i have to explain you a lot DX Rofl, but that's funny ^^ Thank you for the review, and i haven't seen you online in a while :|_

_**Kawaii Nya : nooooo a big big cliffy ! - **__I know lolz XD_

_**damn .. that was a great cliffy ~**_

_**can't wait for your next update !**_

_**:))**_

_**take care ~**_

_**- miyu ! - **__Kay ^^ _

_**.x :ahhhh! so many new characters! its kinda hard to absorb! but i shall absorb-coz i love your story~ its so cute and has chemistry ^^**_

_**lol ami and midori are like, sluts. hahaha that was so funny...but scary. i felt so sorry for ikuto when he woke up with them in his bed! fail of security. whats wrong with Amu? kyaaa its such a cliffhanger! keep on writing!1 - **__I am glad you're going to absorb it Rolf XD And no they aren't sluts, they just like to show their feelings and to make Amu gealous :P_

_**animefangurlcraz : awesome! plz continue - **__Thank you for the review :3_

_**Foxgrl18 : please update - **__i did :D_

_**Sk8erGirl798**_

_**Awsome chapiii~ btw I think u should have used the rest of the gardian for the bad guys cause there names are easyer to remember but it doesn't matter it was still an aswome chapterr=D - **__Well i wanted to at 1st, but then i changed my mind...i don't see Nagihiko/Nadeshiko or other characters as evlli or bad :|_

* * *

**_~Ayu_**


	22. Finding my precious Amu

_**By the way ppl! The chapter 22 was actually posted like a few days ago, but since i deleted chapter 15( an author note) it become ch 21. So if u haven't read it yet go read and review it before trying this chapter cuz you will be totally confused! I am sorry for all the problems i caused you.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter~**_

_**~Ayu.**_

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_Taking a deep breath Ikuto slowly opened Amu's door not making any noise. His eyes widen as he didn't saw nothing in Amu's bed excluding her night gown._

"_Amu!" He yelled and looked around, he noticed that the window was opened and wind rushed in the room._

He desperately whispered a few words making contact with Amu.

_'Amu? Where are you?'_ He asked

_'Amu..?'_

_'Amu!' _

She wasn't replying. Ikuto went on the balcony and looked around, all he could see was lots of buildings and a small cafe. _'A cafe! That's it'_ He said and jumped off the balcony landing on his feet.

_'Thanks to the cat-like reflexes' _He thought and ran to the cafe. Ikuto went inside and looked around to see Amu. She was nowhere to be found. _'Amu.. what the hell did you do now?'_ He thought and kept looking for her. After half a hour he gave up and just walked around. He heard a small squeal coming form a dark alley.

_**Ikuto's POV :**_

I went closer to it and a odd feeling went through my body. I knew what it is...a battle filed was activated. I used one of my cat-like instincts which was to be able to see in dark, my eyes color changed from midnight blue to a yellow- greenish color, it helped me to see better. My cat-like eyes widen as I saw there Amu, a shield was formed around her body and shots coming to her, obviously the shield couldn't take it anymore, she had a few bruises on her face and her clothes were cut at her chest, waist and knees. She barely could stand anymore, I saw how her legs were shaking uncontrollably, plus her face was red. I couldn't take it anymore ,i had to help her! As I stepped closer her shield broke down and she fell on the cold ground. She fainted.

"Amu!" I yelled and ran to her, from the dark came a tall figure, I looked closer and I saw there the first person that would do that...Satoshi.

His pants were also cut here and there and he had a slight bruise on his cheek, from where the blood came. I glared coldly at him and he just chuckled in a evil way, it didn't scared me, but i've got a bad feeling about Amu's health.

"Oh...look who's here...Mr. Pet, huh?" He asked

"What did you do to her Satoshi?" I practically yelled at him.

"Ow, ow... don't get angry now, will ya?" He smirked a stupid smirk, thought that was my thing, I hated when _he_ did that.

"I asked you something Satoshi! Why did you started a battle with her?" I growled at him angrily.

"She asked for it...she's just a annoying little brat, like she was 8 years ago.." Satoshi replied with disgust.

"What kind of man are you? To fight a girl and when she's sick!" I said and looked carefully at Amu. She hadn't any serious damage, but her head was burning even more now, I bet her fever got even worse..what I am going to do with her now? I took her from the ground and carried her bridal style, her head, hands and legs were floating in the air lifeless, moving at every move I did but not by themselves.

"I swear you'll regret this Satoshi." I warned and jumped away from there, as soon as I could I carried her to a doctor which I trusted with my life, he saved a lot of people I knew.

"Tsukiyomi-san? What happened?" He asked in a worried tone looking at the girl I held in my arms.

"She has a serious fever and she just had a fight..." I replied with an apologetic look.

"Okay, let's get her a room, I will personally take care of her, since you've got such an interest in this girl..." Yuro (the doc) said, I bet I saw him smirk for a second. I helped him to get her a private room and I put her carefully on the white bed, too much white, it was kinda creepy, since I liked dark colors and not the light ones...Amu's hair was the only one exception.

"Let me check her temperature." Yuro said and took a thermometer which find his place under her lifeless arm. I started to get worried even more, she was breathing slowly and I could barely hear her heart beat.

"40 degrees...The fever is really serious...it will be hard to get it down." Doc said

"I don't care what you do, but I want her to be alive and healthy." I said dangerously.

"I guess I can do this in less then a week, shall I get you a room? You need some sleep." He asked

"Nah, I will stay here." I replied and sat on a chair next to Amu, bed. For some reason I feel like I need to protect her, I wonder if this is because of that pet-master relationship...It must be because of that, a pet always cares about his master. I sighed loudly and brushed her hair off her face, doc came in the room again with a huge syringe in his hands. That was the last thing I could see before the darkness surrounded me. ( lolz )

A few hours later I woke up and the first thing I saw was white and a small pale hand. I quickly recognized it as Amu's, I never saw a pale person like her, I never could see a tint of pink in her cheeks excluding when she was blushing, but when she has no emotion she's pale, like those Asians, not

tanned, not pink or white.. but a simple pale color. I took my head off her bed and looked at her face, same as always, I slowly rested my hand on her forehead, a small smiled formed on my lips as I noticed that her fever isn't that big anymore. The bruises on her face disappeared.

The white door started to open slowly and from outside came Yuro, his brownish hair was a mess and he looked like he just woke up.

"I don't just look like I woke up, I really just woke up." He said like he could read my mind.

"How is she?" I asked curious.

"Much better, in a few hours her fever should be gone." Yuro replied smiling.

"Really? So fast? Didn't you said you could do it before a week passes? I thought it may take a few days.." I said confused

"Well, you came here 3 days ago." He explained

"What? I slept so much?" I asked my eyes widening

"Yeah, it seems you haven't slept in a while. You were over-tired."

"Um...her fever was pretty serious even before I came here, so I had to take care of her somehow..."

"I am glad that you finally found a girl to look for , Ikuto" He smiled at me that creepy smile of his.

I raised a eyebrow suspiciously at him. He never called me by my 1st name before..

"Whatever...i am her pet.. I must take care of her." I explained simply.

I bet I could hear him saying "I am not sure if it's only a master-pet relationship" but I took that off my head quickly.

_**~The next day~**_

Amu finally woke up and looked around a bit confused. Her eyes might hurt because of the sudden light or because of too much white around.

"Where I am.." She asked looking at me with her golden eyes.

"You're awake.." I said smiling. "I carried you here , to a doctor, your fever got even worst." I explained and put my hand on her forehead, now it had a normal temperature. I sighed in relief, happy that she can get out from here, and me too.

"Wait...what happened with Satoshi?" Then she quickly put a hand on her mouth.

"About him...What the hell were you doing there? In the midnight, and fighting when you had such a serious fever stupid?" I almost yelled at her, but I could keep my cool.

"I am sorry I didn't told you about this earlier...but I don't want you to get in trouble because of my stupid past..." She replied looking down, her bangs covered her face.

"I am your pet remember? I have to protect you, so you have to tell me what bothers you, okay?" I tried to comfort her, even if I failed at this a lot.

"You're not my pet..." She started "You're my friend..." Amu whispered and looked in my eyes, I could see how small brilliant tears started to form in her golden eyes. I hugged her as tight as I could, but no too tight, I wasn't going to kill her. Okay, I wasn't that strong to kill her only with a hug..but oh well, I guess you've got the idea. A smirk formed on my lips as I felt her chest pressing against mine, I just had to tease her about this, at least it could cheer up her a bit.

"Nice chest, A-mu~" I whispered in her ear in a seductive way. I could feel her cheek starting to heat up, in other words I managed to make her blush. She pulled away from the hug and pouted crossing her arms.

"Pervert" She whispered and looked away, trying to hide her blush- failed as always..

I chuckled amused by her reaction and stood up.

"Let's get back home, we missed school for 4 days." I explained, she nodded understandingly and took my hand, helping herself to stand up too.

"Oy~ Yuro, we're going home!" I called for the doc.

"Wait, Tskiyomi-san, Hinamori-sama!" He yelled

"What?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Hinamori-sama, take these pills, your head hurts sometimes right? Use them when the ache starts and it will disappear in 5 minutes" He said smiling and handed Amu a small box with a few pills in it. Then he looked at me suspiciously, like waiting for something. Amu nudged me with a playful glare.

Then I got what he meant, he wanted money...I glared at him.

"Money whore..." I mumbled and gave him some money. Yuro smiled evilly and left happy.

Amu giggled a bit at my expression.

"What are you laughing at? He's the most expensive doctor I have ever seen" I said and sighed. She giggled again which cheered me up a bit, I was happy that she's got better.

"Let's get home" I said and winked, I could see how blood rushed to her face, making a bit of red to appear on her cheeks.

"Pervert..." She whispered

"Pervy kid." I replied smirking.

"What? I am not pervy, you pervert!"

"Really? Then why are you calling me a pervert only by taking you home, if there are no any pervy thoughts in that small head of yours." I asked acting that I am a bit suspicious the smirk also not being absent on my face.

"Ugh~" She said and turned around going to my car.

"I am driving!" She called and jumped in the driver seat. I sighed and nodded understandingly.

I sat next to her as she drove off, to her mansion. If to be honest...i hadn't been at my house for a while, I wonder how my butler is handling all those maids..(ROFL)

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, thought it was pretty short :|...I am trying to catch up and update it like i did to Our new Student - every day. Sadly i am too lazy to be true, so don't expect too much from my laziness. And, i have a BIG ANNOUNCEMENT this story might have two plots :D. Yay Rofl...this - the 1st plot might end before the 30th chapter, after it ends, the new plot will start (lolz obvious). I hope you will like it ^^ and this story might get around 50 chapters if i don't get too lazy and just end the 1st plot without continuing it :P. I guess i don't have to remind you that i want around 10-15 reviews, do i XD? (selfish much).**_

_**~Ayu.**_


	23. What an accident may bring to

_**Enjoy the chapter~**_

_**~Ayu.**_

* * *

_**Recap: **__I sat next to her as she drove off, to her mansion. If to be honest...i hadn't been at my house for a while, I wonder how my butler is handling all those maids..(ROFL)_

_**~At home~**_

I slowly opened the mansion's door, it was creepy, a empty mansion for 3 whole days...only the maids.

Me and Amu looked around and the first thing we saw, was Rima, she was there bowing in front of us.

"Hinamori-sama, Tsukiyomi-san, I am glad you're finally home" She said smiling us, we could easily see loyalty in her eyes. We nodded and greeted her politely, Amu even hugged her, poor girl's eyes widen for a moment at the sudden action of Amu's, but then, slowly rested her arms on her master's back.

(Which is definitely Amu..)

"Thanks for taking care of the mansion..." Amu said and broke the hug.

"It was my pleasure H-Amu-sama..." Rima said with a slight blush remembering when Amu asked her to stop saying Hinamori-sama.

I watched the two girls and a smile appeared on my face. Amu slowly turned around and I could see how her eyes started to glitter when she saw me smile. She came closer and nudged me with her elbow.

"You smiled~" She sang as always happily. Without me realizing a small piece of paper fell from my pocket. Amu noticed it and saw the small photo, with her sleeping in the hospital's bed,the photo rested on the floor. The first reaction was teasing, there was no other way to explain this to her.

I took it fast and held it in my hand smirking.

"Nice photo don't you think so?" I asked teasingly

"Give it to me!" She said but I held it above my head so she couldn't reach it.

"Take it if you can~" I sang and she started to jump so she could reach it. As always failed.

"You tall bastard! Give it back~" She said and kept jumping up and landing fast on the floor.

"I don't wa-" But before I could end the word a thing that I never expected happened...Amu tripped and I immediately felt a big pain in my back. I slowly opened my eyes to see Amu above me, with her eyes widen and a big blush on her face. Her hair was touching the ground our noses very close to each other.

_**Amu's POV:**_

I jumped up and down trying to get the small photo from Ikuto's hands. Without realizing I tripped on something which was my own feet and closed my eyes waiting to feel the hard floor. But the only thing I felt was a small pain in my knees and palms, I slowly opened my eyes to meet a pair of long eyelashes and blue hair.

My eyes widen when I saw in what position we were , Ikuto was laying on the floor, his eyes closed, I could understand why, it must be a big pain to fall like that on your back.

My arms were in each side of Ikuto's head and my knees on each side of his waist. He slowly opened his eyes, I could see a small glitter and those beautiful orbs( word?). I never noticed before how beautiful were his eyes, a midnight blue color which made me lose my mind, I could feel how I was starting to get hypnotized by them.

My long hair was touching the ground and my nose was very close to Ikuto's … I almost could feel his hot breath on my face. Unconsciously we both leaned closer, our eyes slowly closing, my heart started to beat faster and faster and I could bet that my face was flushed. Soon I could feel a pair of warm lips gently touching mine, I was lost, I don't know where but it was beautiful there...a lot of flowers and trees, butterflies and different colorful birds, me in a wedding dress and Ikuto in a black suit, the priest asked if he will take me as a wife, he said I Do, and before I could answer he transformed in Satoshi.

"NO!" I said scared and when I realized I broke the kiss with Ikuto. I looked at him wide eyed with my hand slowly brushing my lips. I tried to shake my head, maybe this was also a simple plot of my imagination?

"Why did..." I started my voice shaking a bit, I bet I was flushed like hell. I looked at Ikuto, he had a smirk on his face.

"It's not like you didn't like it at all..A-mu-koi~" He said. My eyes widen, how could I like it? When I imagined Satoshi marrying me? I could feel anger raising up in my body, lots of thoughts rushed in my mind. How can he play like that with me...? A few tears started to form in my eyes thought I tried to hold them still, I don't wanna look weak. My first reaction was...

**SLAP!**

I slapped Ikuto and stood up, my hand in the air, shaking a bit. Ikuto sat on the floor with a hand on the cheek I just slapped, his bangs covered his eyes, I couldn't tell what he felt at that moment.

"H-how can you play like that with my feelings? G-get away from here, I don't wanna see you never again! I HATE you Ikuto!" I yelled and run upstairs. I didn't cared anymore about nothing, I just jumped on my bed and covered myself from head to toe, letting my tears to fall on the white pillow.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard a loud lightning coming from outside. I cuddled in the bed making a big ball under the sheets. The bed seemed cold, very cold...even colder then it was before Ikuto slept with me...Why I feel so empty inside? Why my heart is so cold...i feel the same I felt before all these things happened...before I met Ikuto. I shot my eyes closed trying to fall asleep, trying to get my mind clear, trying to stop thinking about _him_.

I woke up in the morning, cold like an ice cub, I could barely feel my body, I was numb like a stone.

And not only my body, but also my mind and heart...

I wonder if I will meet Ikuto at school today...Gosh, what I am talking about? I have all classes with him!

I dressed up like a robot and ran downstairs, Rima was waiting for me right in front of the stairs.

"Amu-sama, the breakfast is ready" She said in a sweet tone.

"Aw, I can't eat breakfast today, can I skip? I hope you don't mind?" I said trying to sound as polite as I could, I guess it's a waste to cook and then you find out that nobody will eat it...

"I-it's okay Amu-sama" Rima said and bowed. I thanked her and flashed a smile, she smiled back and I ran to the car. I jumped in and after a couple minutes i was in the front of the school.

At school I kept my eyes down, I didn't wanted to met Ikuto, thought... I felt bad for slapping him.

I entered in the first class and to my surprise, it had to be fight class. I sighed loudly and knocked at the door.

"Come in" Nikaidou-sensei said.

"Sorry, I am late" I said simply not bothering to bow, like others did...

"It's okay Hinamori-sama, you can go back to your seat." He said and I nodded understandingly.

I looked around and met Ikuto's eyes, but he immediately looked away, since I was next to him, I easily noticed the red mark on his cheek. The one I made...I felt even more guilt only by seeing it.

"Class! Since we have new students, I decided to redo the fight practice, so today, we will let them join us." Nikaidou explained. Everyone nodded excluding me and Ikuto.

I wasn't really interested in this crap...last time I had a tie with Ikuto so...wait, if it was a tie then I will probably have to fight all the rest of the students...since we both were classified as winners.

This thought made one more loud sigh escape my lips. I bet I could see Ikuto turning his gaze to me, but once I blinked he even wasn't close to me...i am already hallucinating?

* * *

_**It was short like hell! Gosh, i am so lazzy...And i need to find a reason for Amu and Satoshi to fight (not in practice class...) So, what do you think? Will Amu and Ikuto be friends again :D? Please review :3~ I wanna 170+ XP (selfish much, i know..)**_

_**Have a nice day everyone ^^!**_

_**~Ayu.**_


	24. Control over our emotions

Minna, i am sorry for uploading so slow..My computer crashed and as you saw it took me a while to repair it, sadly i couldn't save any data that i had on the local disks (C,D) so my stories have been deleted. It will take me a while with uploading, but please be patient. Here's the 24th chapter, enjoy please!

Love, Ayu~

* * *

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

As usually, i came before Amu at school. I don't know why do i always think about her, but somehow the latest events kinda made me sick and i could barely sleep last night. I kept thinking why did i had to kiss her...why did i teased her and in such a moment? I am so dumb...Thought the kissing part was really nice. I wonder why did she cried after that...? It couldn't be her first kiss right..? She dated Satoshi a few years and she had to kiss me when i became her pet so it can't be possible. First frenching or something? and here again comes the fact that she dated Satoshi for years. I looked at the clock on my cell phone. It was already 7:58 a.m classes had to start in 2 minutes and Amu is still missing. Soon the bell rang and the teacher came in the room, Amu wasn't here...Maybe she decided to ditch? Today we have fight practicing again, it would have happened only a few months later, but because of those new students, Nikaidou decided to do it again. He started saying something but a knock at the door cut him off.

"Come in" Nikaidou-sensei said and a small smile appeared on my face when i saw Amu coming in. So she wasn't ditching?

"Sorry, I am late" She said simply not bothering to bow, like others did...Not like i bowed any times to Nikaidou-sensei. We arere singers-popularity, rare mages, he is in a lower sociallity rank, so practically he has to bow to us. But because he's our teacher, we're showing _some_ respect...

"It's okay Hinamori-sama, you can go back to your seat." He replied and she nodded understandingly.

She looked around and i stared at her, soon our eyes met, but she immediately looked away, Amu casually sat in her seat not looking at me, but i could see how she was peeking at me sometimes, or rather at the red mark on my cheek. We remained silent, without any telepathic conversations or something else, i started to get really bored.

"Class! Since we have new students, I decided to redo the fight practice, so today, we will let them join us." Wow, like i never knew.. Everyone nodded excluding me and Amu. I wasn't interested at all in what he said, but i kept peeking sometimes at Amu and i noticed that she did the same, even so, we remained silent. Right now nothing was more important then one thing : apologizes. I have to say sorry for what i did, but i can't find the right moment. Nikaidou-sensei told us to go in the fight stadium, i heard Amu let a soft sigh escape her lips, i turned my gaze to her but then stood up and walked outside with the others. She seemed to be in deep thought. She didn't moved away even after the class was empty, thanks to Nikaidou she came back to reality. Soon we were in the fight stadium and everyone sat on the chairs watching the empty arena. Nikaidou came in front of us explaining again the rules and everything.

"Okay class, keep the rules in your mind and don't you kids dare to avoid one of them, or all of use might get hurt. Today we will do something new, we already had a fighting practice 3 weeks ago, so i will do the best so you could end this as soon as possible." He said, everyone was silent listening to him. Nikaidou continued

"As you all know, the last fighting practice's winners were Tsukitomi-sama and Hinamori-sama which had a tie. I don't want to tire them so there will be 4 teams. Every team's winner will get a new opponent. This will go on until there will be only 4 people. Attention the first teams!" He said the names and people paired.

"One more thing! Don't forget to activate the battle system or the ones who watch might get hurt! The both of you must do it. Remember to put away all of your emotions before saying the battle system spell, if you're influenced by any kind of emotions like: hurt, love, sadness, sorrow, hate etc... you won't be able to activate it! Ready? Set! Fight~!" He yelled and everyone concentrated on activating the battle system._**[A/N: The battle system/field is like a transparent shield that protects everything that isn't inside of the spells that the fighters use. This way will be affected only the two people which fight. If one of the fighters can't get rid of the emotions when he says the spell, the battle system won't activate.]**_It seemed that Nikaidou's plan really worked the practice went really fast. And if i tell you , _you wont believe _who remained the 4 semifinalists. 4 people who i_ never _thought that could get in the semifinals. Sarcasm indeed. And those students were : Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Satoshi Mamoto and Shadow Flores.

"Congratulations to the semifinalists! Now let's see who will get in the finals and who will win. The two pairs are: Hinamori Amu-sama and Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama! Satoshi Mamoto-san and Shadow Flores-san! Ready? Set! Fight~!" He called. I looked at Amu i bowed a bit my head and tryied to concentrate on the spell Amu did the same, but for some reason our battle system was really shaky and unstable.

I looked at Satoshi and Flores, they were in the middle of the fight, while me and amu kept trying to activate the battle system.

"Tsukiyomi-sama! Hinamori-sama! What is going on there? concentrate and fight!" Nikaidou yelled. We both sighed and looked in eachother's eyes. There was only one solution to this...and i knew what to do.

_'Amu...can i talk to you please?' _I thought waiting for an answer.

_'I...I guess?'_ She replied after a bit of hessitating.

_'Amu i-'_ I started to say/think but Amu cut me off.

_'Ikuto i-'_ She started. _'Me first~'_ Amu said imediatelly.

_'No, me.!'_ I challenged

_'Me!'_

_'Me~'_ We kept fighting in our minds until Nikaidou-sensei yelled at us again. Impatient much?

_'Together?'_ I sugessted raising an eye brow.

_'Sure, at 3 okay?'_ She asked me and i nodded slightly. Nobody could guess that we were talking and yet...staying silent and staring at eachother.

_'1'_ (Ikuto)

_'2'_ (Amu)

_'3'_ (Ikuto)

_'I AM SORRY!'_ We both said and smiled.

_'Nah, it's okay'_ We thought again in sync.

_'Thanks, but sorry anyways for teasing you... and for the entire accident, it wouldn't have happened if i didn't hide that picture from you.'_ I apologized and earned a soft smile from Amu.

'_Yah...anyway, i should also apologize...i shouldn't have slapped you. Sorry for the red mark.' _She also apologized and i nodded as a sign that i accept her apologizes. _'Let's show them how a real fight is' _I sugessted and Amu gladly accepted my challenge. We both lowered our heads and concentrated in a few seconds the shiled formed around us on a 10x10m distance. _**[A/N The fighters are the ones who chose how big will be the territory that they will fight on. But the most used is 10mx10m] **_In less then 30 minutes me and Amu were done,Satoshi and Flores managed to end the battle before us, because they didn't had any problems with the battle system.

"Well, this is a hard decision...but these are the results! Satoshi and Flores both have a tie, Amu-sama and Ikuto-sama also have one...It's a hard decision but i think that it will be the best for you 4 to fight again. Amu-sama and Ikuto-sama against Satoshi-san and Flores-san. You can start!" Nikaidou explained and we all nodded. Me and Amu were in the left side while Satoshi and Flores were in the right one. We all bowed our heads to concentrate easier on the battle system spell._**[A/N Battle system spell doesn't take any mana..]**_ And it worked really eaysy, i thought that Amu would fail...after all, she had a past with Satoshi, but i guess she already moved on. I a,m really happy for her.

_**'We need a plan'**_ Amu said/thought. She's using the telepathy spell again, i just hope it won't take too much of her mana, we already faught a lot of students...

_'Yeah, what element is Flores?'_ I asked her and also looked in our opponents direction, they were also making a plan.

_'Um...i think she said she was fire.' _She replied, the most funny thing was that me and Amu were 2m apart from eachother and watched how Satoshi and Flores talked ear to ear. I found that pretty funny, Satoshi probably can use telepathy(he's practically also a M-child.), but Flores can't, so it's a plus for me and Amu.

_'Okay, you take care of Flores, mostly use water when she attaks you or viceversa, then when she let's her guard down use earth and tie her up with some plants. I will take care of Satoshi.'_ I told her waiting quietly for an answer.

_'What? NO! I will fight Satoshi!'_ She replied quickly.

_'Amu...'_ I growled.

_'I said, i am taking care of him! He needs to pay for what he did in the past.'_

_'Gosh, Amu.. you know pretty well that we can't use dangerous spells at school, this fighting crap is just like a playing...nothing serious. Do you think that Nikaidou needs injured people in here? You will take care of him later...not at school!'_ I explained. She sighed loudly and nodded her head.

_'Fine, i will get Flores on my shoulders, just don't understimate Satoshi.'_ She told me with an other sigh.

"We're ready!" Staoshi yelled.

"Good" Amu replied

"Then let the fun start..." I said smirking, thought it was more to myself.

* * *

_**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter ^^! Sorry again for uploading so slow...i will do my best to upload faster. Also, i wanna say thank you to the awsome people who reviewed the last chapter:**_

_anime-lover211_

_ Amber x Dante Tsukiyomi_

_XxAmutoLovexX _

_Sk8erGirl798_

_Eia Yukino_

_ Kawaii Nya _

_ mitsukiangel _

_animefangurlcraz _

_Ariel Hoshina _

_ Chelsley _

_ xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx_

_x. Ezra .x **(I had to let spaces or it wouldn't be saved on the list sry :D)**  
_

_** Thank you all again ^^. Also i am expecting 180+ reviews :D! Selfish much XD? I know :D.**_

_**REVIEW PLOX~!**_


	25. Engaged!

_**'Gosh, Amu.. you know pretty well that we can't use dangerous spells at school, this fighting crap is just like a playing...nothing serious. Do you think that Nikaidou needs injured people in here? You will take care of him later...not at school!' **_**I explained. She sighed loudly and nodded her head.**

_**'Fine, i will get Flores on my shoulders, just don't understimate Satoshi.' **_**She told me with an other sigh.**

_**"We're ready!" **_**Staoshi yelled.**

_**"Good" **_**Amu replied**

_**"Then let the fun start..." **_**I said smirking, thought it was more to myself.**

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Amu & Flores.

Amu whispered quickly a few words and a invisible shield formed around her, which protected her from any magical attacks for 2 minutes. It was a spell that took 1% of her mana, but she still had around 58%. The fights she had earlier and the telepathy spell consumed a lot of her mana, she couldn't risk now, if her mana would fall lower then 10% she would collapse easilly and the battle would be ended.

Flores attaked her with a fire spell Amu quickly replied with a water wave which anulated Flores's spell. Her opponent's eye widen for a few seconds, but a new spell was meant for Amu, it came from above and she didn't noticed it. Her shield was destroyed on a half. Amu's eyes widen.

_'If the shield didn't protected me i would have been almost dead by now. Why is she using such a strong spell?' _She thought despereate.

_'Amu don't worry, i have a stronger spell, i will use it on you once i get some time, Satoshi is also playing serisouly.'_ Ikuto replied.

_'Thanks'_ Amu replied and she said an other spell, a strong wave of water pushed Flores to the floor, Flores slipped a few m. on the ground, leaving some scars on the floor. Amu smirked victoriously and imediately said a nature spell, a few giant plants caught Flores in a tight embrace while she was still on the floor in pain. Flores's eyes widen and tried to struggle but it didn't worked the plants grew even thicker and tougher. Amu's opponent winced in pain.

"You wanted a serious fight, i gave you a serious fight, now deal with the pain." Amu said and with a big jump she grabbed Flores's head band, a victorious smile was plastred on her face.

_'Need some help?' _She asked Ikuto

_'Yeah, you were right, he's stronger then he looks.'_

_'Flores was really easy, i wonder how did she got a tie with Satoshi.' _She said thinking a bit.

_'I don't know, but hurry up, i need a protection shield.' _He told her.

_'Sure, i will use more mana, this way it will be stronger. What elements uses Satoshi the most?' _Amu asked him again, and waited for a reply while she put a spell on Ikuto. A big invisible shield formed around his body protecting him.

_'He uses fire and nature/earth the most, by the way, why did you used 10% of mana? I don't need such a strong shield, a 1% one would have been enough, you don't have to tire yourself so much.' _He said a bit worried.

_'Don't worry, Flores is already out of game. My mana will recover if i only stay by your side and whisper a few protecting spells' _Amu replied a small smile forming on her lips.

_'Oh, here's a bit of help' _She continued.

"Water and Wind fusion!" Amu called, a ball formed in her hands and she threw it with full power to Satoshi. A giant ice cube formed around his body. Satoshi used a fire spell and flames appeared on his body slowly melting the ice.

"Not so fast!" Ikuto whispered and combined earth, wather and fire. The earth and water made mud, while the fire dried it.

"Go, NOW~" Amu yelled using a speed spell on Ikuto. He ran fastly to Satoshi and with a jump grabbed his head band.

After that Ikuto used a water spell and the mud melt, Satoshi fell on the ground panting hard, the grip was too tight, it didn't let him breath so easily.

"Congratulations Hinamori-sama, Ikuto-sama!" Niakidou called with a big grin on his face. Everyone started clapping while Satoshi and Flores walked with their eyes on the ground.

_'I swear you will pay for this Hinamori Amu'_ He thought with a evil smirk on his face, but he still didn't dared to take his eyes from the floor, the humiliation was too much for him.

"Thanks for the adivce, i couldn't have win (won?) against Flores without you." Amu whispered in Ikuto's ears while enjoying her classmates's clapping.

"No problem, but i also couldn't have win without your protecting shield and combined spell." He replied with a small smile on his face.

Amu was really happy, especially for one reason... _'At least, you smiled for me...'_ She thought in relief.

_**~After classes~**_

Everyone went to their homes, Amu and Ikuto walked slowly to Amu's car. Ikuto stopped in front of it and turned around, Amu bumped into his chest.

"S-sorry.." She whispered looking down. Ikuto flashed a smile, but she couldn't see it.

"It's okay, well i guess i will leave now" He said and started to walk, only at a few inches apart from Amu he stopped. Amu grapped his shirt and pulled him back. Ikuto didn't turned, he just stood there not moving an inch. Amu was red of embarassement, of the actions she is doind and that she was going to do. She looked at her feet ocasionally bitting on her lower lip.

"I...You..." She started but the words didn't came from her mouth.

"Amu.. i-"Ikuto started and turned around, but stopped talking when he noticed how close Amu was to him.

"You can live with me again..." Amu finally said with a bit of courage she gained a few moments ago.

Ikuto smirked his perverted side kicking in. _'Not again...'_ Ikuto complained but couldn't stop his _instincts_.

"Oh, so now you want me to go with you, huh? Amu?" He said in a teasing tone emphasizing her name. Amu turned even redder (if it was possible). Ikuto put a hand under her chin making her to look in his eyes. He never noticed before how much emotion those golden eyes had in them. Amu just kept looking at Ikuto ocasionally meeting his eyes. He pushed her against her car, his face getting very close to hers. Amu shut her eyes waiting for the impact. And then slowly opened them to see a laughing Ikuto.

"Got cha~ You really thout i woul-" He started but was cut by her off.

"Urgh! You're just impossible Ikuto!" Amu complained and got in the car. He also sat next to her and she drove home.

_**~At the mansion~**_

Amu opened the door slowly, she thought that there would be the same creepy and cold sensation of lonliess, but insted of it she heard someone laughing.

"What the-?" Amu asked looking at it. Ikuto shrugged.

They went deeper inside, Amu already planned for a destructive spell to kill any thieves or anything else that might be there.

In the living room, on the sofa were four heads laughing histerically.

"Ah, you're so funny Kukai-kun~" Amu heard a voice, her eyes widen.

"Mom, Ami, Kukai, Utau?" She yelled surprised.

The four heads turned around and went to her, pulling Amu in a group hug.

"Utau! Where have you been all this time? Do you know how worried i was? You left me alone with that perverted bastard!" Amu said pointing an accusing finger to Ikuto who was watching them from far away, but smirked when he met Amu's eyes. Even from a big distance he noticed the blush on her face. Kukai went to him.

"Aw, but i think that you had a nice experience with him, didn't you?" Utau asked suspicious and looked at Amu waiting for a reply, or rather for a excuse. Amu blushed immediately and looked away.

"T-there was n-n-nothing between us!" She said folding her arms. Ami and her mother Midori giggled, while Utau patted her head.

"I am glad that you finally kissed somebody, Amu ^^" Utau said smiling and took Amu's hands in hers.

"W-what are you t-talking about? It's nonsensse!" Amu said stubbornly.

"It's written all over your face, Amu" Utau replied with a grin. _'Reminds me of Kukai...' _Amu thought, she looked down at her hands and her jaw dropped, her eyes widen.

"W-w-w-what is this?" She yelled pointing to the ring on Utau's finger.

"Ah, this...?"Utau asked

"Yeah" Amu replied to the obvious.

"Well, i am engaged." Utau said and rubbed her back smiling nervously.

"EHHHHH?"

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^, i hope it's not too short :0! Please review x3~ I hope i can get 200 reviews. The 200th will get a prize ( a chapter dedicated to him/her :D)! Thank you all for your supporting. Special thanks to these awsome people:**_

_**XxAmutoLovexX **_

_**PokemonFanFiction**_

_**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx**_

_**marmelin **_

_**Foxgrl18 **_

_**Eia Yukino **_

_**RavenNyaLoki **_

_**Pitachara **_

_**mitsukiangel **_

_**Ariel Hoshina **_

_**kittyLuvr5 **_

_**anime-lover211 **_

_**x. Ezra .x **_

_**Kawaii Nya **_


	26. Mysterious note

_Waaaah, no, please don't yell at me DX! I know i am late, but i had a huge writers block and...i read manga a lot x.x...I just want to thank to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i am really happy and i read them proudly. Also, as i said, this chapter is dedicated to the 200th reviewer, so gratz **LvsShelbyLvs **thought you cheated x.x . Here's the new chapter, i hope you will enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing x3~_

_**

* * *

Recap:**_

"Well, i am engaged." Utau said and rubbed her back smiling nervously.

"EHHHHH?"

* * *

"Omg, i am so happy for you guys~" Amu said kissing Utau and Kukai on both cheeks.

The couple stared dumbfounded at Amu and her reaction. They, especially Utau, expected her to freak out about this. To yell at her or anything like that...

Ikuto sighed.

"Drop the act Amu, or i will make sure you take a bath..." He said smirking

"Are you treathening me ." She asked glaring at him

"Just do it~" He sang. And leaned again against de crystal white wall. Ami, Midori, Kukai and Utau stared at them confused. What were they talking about? Amu sighed and dropped the act.

"Why the hell are you engaged? Do you know that you missed half a year of school? You are too young to marry!" Amu yelled at them. Ikuto smirked while the engaged couple stared at Amu wide eyed, a hint of fear showing in their eyes.

"A-amu...we...we're not marrying until we both reach 18." Utau stuttered waving her hands in front of a angry Amu.

The mad girl sent Utau a suspicious look, hessitating a bit before raising her pinky up in front of the engaged couple.

"Pinky promise" Amu asked and quietly waited for a reply.

Utau hessitated a moment and sent her gaze to Kukai, which nodded and gave her a warm goofy grin of his.

"Deal" She said an locked her pinky with Amu's. Ikuto watched amused at how easily Amu controlled the both of them.

"Well, what about you" Amu said and turned to her mother and sibling.

Midori and Ami froze, they watched as Amu went closer to them step by step...

_'Did she noticed that we were flirting with Ikuto-kun while she was talking to Utau?'_ Midori thought frightened, like her daughter would eat her right away. Amu smirked amused at their rections. In the other part of the room Ikuto, Kukai and Utau watched them with interest, waiting quietly for Amu's reaction and words.

"Do you think she will yell at them?" Kukai asked and looked up to Ikuto then down to Utau. Ikuto shrugged while Utau just watched Amu carefully.

"She changed a lot since last time i saw her...What did you did to her, Ikuto" Utau asked and sent a glare to the blue haired boy.

" I only pushed her to be honest with herself and with the others around her. I like her even more like this" He said with a smirk and looked at Utau, which smiled evilly.

"So~ You like her, don't you?" She said with a grin. _'Reminds me of Kukai'_ Ikuto thought and peeked at the said boy next to him, which was watching Amu and her familly talking, or rather fighting over something (someone).

_**~A Few metres Away, in the same room~**_

"So, why are you here? I thought you left a few weeks ago." Amu said and crossed her arms waiting impatiently for a resonable answer from her,_ oh so called familly_. Ever since she was young, she was the closest to her father, he always taught her different interesting things, spells and fun activities. She had a lot of fun with him, until one day, the day he passed away. Amu wasn't really 'mother's daughter' or something like that, Ami was the one who always played around her mother, so their family was parted in two teams: Mother/daughter Vs. Father/daughter. Thought they never fought.

The two women in front of Amu smiled uneasily.

"Well, we missed you so much Amu-chan~" Ami whined with puppy eyes. _'I prefer cats' _Amu thought slightly annoyed.

"You missed me, or the blue pervert?" She said looking at Ikuto, which smirked widely and mouthed 'i am not blue' followed by a cute frown. Amu sighed and looked back at Midori and Ami which waited nervously for her to react somehow.

_**~Buzzz~ **_

Amu's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. _'Saved by the bell'_ she thought and replied.

"Hello?" Amu said casually.

"Hinamori-sama. It's me" Her manager said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Oh, how are you? And why are you calling me this late?" She asked a bit confused. It was almost 9 p.m

"I just found two nice songs for you Hinamori-sama, please bring Tsukiyomi-sama with you."

"Really? That's great! But right now? It's kinda late" Amu said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ah, no, no, tommorow at 9a.m will be perfectly fine!" He replied.

"Thank you, very much"

"It is my pleasure to help you, Hinamori-sama. Have a good night." And she hung up with a smile on her face.

"Ikuto, i just fell in love with your manager~" Amu exclaimed excited, like a 6 years old kid.

Everyone's jaw dropped. It was something new for Amu to fall in love, is she joking or something?

"Haha, don't misunderstand me...he just found 2 more songs for me, i am so happy." She confessed with a smiling face. Ikuto just watched in amazament, a strange feeling told him that he might lose a good manager sooner than he thought.

_**~Next morning~**_

Amu was driving carefully to the company sometimes peeking at Ikuto which listened to his iPod.

Their manager was waiting in front of the doors with a big grin. Ikuto suddenly felt a strange thing. Somehow, to him this day seemed too good to be true, but Amu never thought like that. Since she changed, she wanted to live only for the present, not thinking of the future or past. She parked the car and followed the manager inside, the blue haired boy just walked quietly behind her, a few times even peeking at her moving hips. (perv lol).

_**~A few moments later~**_

"So where are the lyrics?" Amu asked impatiently.

"Here they are" The manager said and handed her the papers. Amu started to read carefully every word, trying to at least memorize a few of them. Her eyes widen when she read the second song, thought the first one also wasn't very good to her.

"C-c-cheeky?" She stuttered.

"W-what happened?" He asked confused. Ikuto grabbed the papers from her slightly shaking hands and also started to read the songs. Leaving a soft chuckle at the end.

"I don't think she will sing this. She uses to sing the things she feels, but this isn't really like her. Unless she has a unknown perverted side." He explained an put the papers on the desk.

"B-but to these songs are also some wonderful dances, that Miss Hinamori could do. I think that those two songs might radically inscrease her popularity." The manager said, with a shaking voice.

"I guess i can sing the first one, but i don't know about the dance... About the 2nd song - i can't accept it, it's not my type at all. I prefer songs that will let people see how i actually feel. But cheeky...that's not my thing." She said with a sigh.

"Really Amu?" Ikuto smirked, teasing her.

Amu blushed and her eyes widen, she crossed her arms as a sign of anger and pouted.

"D-do y-you mean i am c-cheeky or something?" She said trying to keep her calm, but the stutter ruined her plan.

The blue haired boy just kept smirking at her which seemed to irritate her a bit.

"Let's just go home, i will think about the songs" Amu said and grabbed Ikuto's hand dragging him to the car.

_**~At the mansion~**_

Amu opened the door slowly, for the 3rd time in her life, this mansion seemed fucking creepy. Inside was dark and somehow colder then before she left, she kept walking in the dark until she hit something. Amu stopped and clapped twice, the lights were now on and her eyes wide open. Everything was a mess, flowers, papers, glass, chairs and other different things were threw on the floor.

Ikuto also looked confused, he noticed that the windows weren't open but the glass was broken, the small pieces resting on the cold white floor.

"Shit!" Amu cursed and ran quickly upstairs looking in each room, the only thing she could find was the same mess as downstairs.

A small note was resting on the cold floor, Amu took it, her hands shaking.

_If you want them alieve, come today to the Dragon cave._

_Take your boyfriend with you._

_-Your beloved Satoshi._

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked it, please review ^^. And i am really proud and amazed that i got so many reviews for the last chapter DX. I am so happy ./sob sob. I hope i will get as many after posting this x3~ I love chu all!_


	27. Vampires and new songs lol

_**Recap:**_

_If you want them alieve, come today to the Dragon cave._

_Take your boyfriend with you._

_-Your beloved Satoshi._

"Boyfriend, huh?" A husky voice rang in her ears. Amu froze, she turned around like a robot, just to redden up from how close she was to him.

"I-i-i-i-iku-to." She said stuttering. _'No way i can be this lucky'_ Amu thought mentally sighing and preparing for what is going to happen.

"I actually started to like this Satoshi-guy..." Ikuto said with a smirk on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing.." He said and sent her one more of his sexy smirks. (*.*)

"But, you know...there's something strange..." Amu said and looked around.

"HuH?"

"You need at least 5 days to get to the Dragon's Cave...He must be planning this for pretty long time, i guess." She explained looking trought the window. On a piece of glass was a bit of a red liquid ready to slipp anytime. Amu looked curious at it and put her finger on that place, the red liquid was now on her finger, she put it on her lips and liked them slowly, her eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked.

"...It...It is blood..." She said her voice shaking.

"The girl who said the obvious" Ikuto rolled her eyes.

"N-no...It's Utau's blood" Amu stated and bit her bottom lip.

"How do you know? Did you just turn into a vampire or what?" The blue haired teen asked and chuckled quietly.

"No, you turn into a vampire only if you mate with one or you drink it's blood." Amu said automatically and kept thinking about something Ikuto never could guess.

~Ring~

Amu's phone rang.

"Manager?" She asked quietly

"Hinamori-sama, i just got some great news!" He said acting over-excited

"Don't tell me you found other cheeky songs for me?" Amu said sarcastically

"Yes! I mean NO! I found a sponsor for you and Tsukiyomi-san!" He explained

"Really? And what does he want in exchange?" She asked curious

"To sing some new songs at his daughter's birthday party, it seems she's a big fan of yours..."

"Seems interesting, how much?"

"Um.. around 5000 $ per song" Her manager replied, Amu's eyes glittered

"Tell him that i accept!" Amu said excited, the manager laughed quietly at her reaction.

"Okay, then have a nice day" He said

"Wait! Where is the party going to be?" She asked

"Um...It seems that it will be at the Himeka(doesn't exist) beach"

"Really? That's great then. Have a nice day" Amu said and hung up with a big grin on her face.

"Wow, i never thought that my manager could make you so happy." Ikuto complimented with a smirk on his face.

"Well, i just have some great news~" She sang excited

"Really?"

"Yep, it seems that we'll go to the Dragon's Cave and we will even get payd for it~" She explained with a wink.

"A sponsor? What does he want us to do?"

"Just singing some new songs at his daughter's b-day party" Amu said rolling her eyes.

"She must be a spoiled brat, if her dad would pay the most faomus singers just to sing at her party." The blue haired teen said with a chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, i whish i was in her place... somehow." Our pinkette sighed.

"By the way, how much we will get for singing?"

"Around 5000$ per song _(A/N :is it too cheap or too much?), _for both of us." Amu squealed excited.

Ikuto's eyes sparcled.

"Deal!" He said

"Let's go to the company and think one more time about the two songs" She told him.

" 'Kay" He replied.

~Amu's POV at the company"

After i hardly agreed with the songs, i put the earphones in my ears and positioned myself in front of the microphone, getting ready to sing.

"Ready? 3...2...1...Go!" The DJ said and the music started.

_(__**Cheeky song **__by__** Cheeky girls**__ Rofl...)_

Cheeky girls~

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

Ooh boys cheeky girls

Ooh girls cheeky boys

Ooh boys cheeky girls

Ooh girls cheeky boys

Ooh girls cheeky boys

Ooh boys cheeky girls

Ooh girls cheeky boys

Never ever ask where do you go

Never ever ask what do you do

Never ever ask what's in your mind

Never ever ask if you'll be mine

Don't ask why, don't be shy

Touch my bum this is li-

"NO WAY!" Amu cried

"B-but Hinamori-sama! We don't have other songs." The manager explained

"I can't sing this, and there should be two girls who sing this!" She said sighing

"I-i will find you a female partner" He said giving up.

"Good, next song!" Amu called to the Dj and he nodded undertsandingly. Ikuto smirked amused and went next to her, this time he also had his part in the song.

(Shakira- Hips don't lie **bold -ikuto** _italics- amu __**bold/italics -both**_)

**Ladies up in here tonight**

**No fighting, no fighting**

**We got the refugees up in here**

**No fighting, no fighting**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**

**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving**

**And it's driving me crazy**

**And I didn't have the slightest idea**

**Until I saw you dancing**

**And when you walk up on the dance floor**

**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl**

**And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it**

**So you can keep on taking it**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**

**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de día**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de día**_

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**

**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**

**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

**Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**

**Yeah**

**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country**

**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty**

**I need a whole club dizzy**

_**Why the CIA wanna watch us?**_

**Colombians and Haitians**

**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction**

**Boo-boop-so-boop**

**No more do we snatch ropes**

**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

**No fighting**

_**No fighting**_

"That was really something..." Amu said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, spanish is harder then i thought..." Ikuto complained but was happy for their new song.

"We also have a dance for this!" The manager exclaimed

"NO!" Amu and Ikuto yelled, their manager kept his mouth shut, quietly leaving the room.

* * *

**_Yeah, yeah, it's late, but i am kinda into manga so...i spent a lot reading it :D~Especially Smut . Heh, just kidding i ish gud girl x3~_**

**_By the way GO bishies x3 And i wanna at least 135 reviews z.z pwease x3? If i don't get them, you won't get 6 fight scenes XP! And the unexpected end *-* REVIEW PLEASE x3!_**


	28. New meetings

_Please enjoy the chapter 28 x3_

_With Love _

_~Ayu._

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"That was really something..." Amu said breathing heavily.**_

_**"Yeah, spanish is harder then i thought..." Ikuto complained but was happy for their new song.**_

_**"We also have a dance for this!" The manager exclaimed**_

_**"NO!" Amu and Ikuto yelled, their manager kept his mouth shut, quietly leaving the room.**_

"Okay, is everything ready?" Amu asked

"Yeah, we took everything we needed." Ikuto replied and put the last bag in the car.

"Good."

"Hinamori-sama, are you sure i also must go there?" Her manager asked

"Yep, i need as much support as i can get and you're working very hard, take this as a break, 'kay?" She explained smiling.

"But of course, if you have other plans or something feel free to reject." Amu continued

"No, no i don't have plans. But seeing Hinamori-sama in bikini...who would want to miss a chance like this." He grinned whispering the last sentence. Ikuto hearing, glared coldly at him. The manager laughed nervously and followed Amu in the car.

~A few minutes later on the road~

"You know, we could have chosen the sponsor's offer." Ikuto said sighing and looked at the road.

"Nah, i like i like this better, i also have a chance to drive a bit.." Amu said smiling and looked out the window at the trees that seemed to move. Her manager just sat in the back seat with a few bags around him, the wave of fresh air barely getting there. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief and sighed.

"It's kinda boring like this..." Amu complained.

"It can't be helped." Ikuto replied and kept driving.

"Let's play a game." Their manager said and took a few pieces of paper handing one to both Amu and Ikuto.

"And...?" Amu asked raising an eyebrow, she peeked at the manager through the car's mirror.

"We will write what we see in our way, who gets more objects wins, but you can't repeat the same thing nor copy from the other people." He explained pushing his glasses on the nose with his index finger.

Amu slightly blushed. Ikuto's eyes widen at her reaction.

"What are you blushing at? He snapped letting a growl escape his lips.

"Ah.. no-nothig..." She replied and looked away. _'Did i just tought that manager is handsome?'_ She thought mentally slapping herself.

The manager gave them a pen and took one for himself.

_'Big hands with slender, skinny fingers, silver hair with shades of purple, big green eyes and long legs...He's so perfect.' _Amu thought

_'What? Shut up you idiot, he's almost 30!' _Amu's inner self said mentally kicking Amu.

_'Hey, how can you do that to Hinamori Amu!' _Amu thought

_'I am your inner self so i am also Hinamori Amu, you idiot! And look at Ikuto, he's like a sex God, that old hag is nothing compared to him!'_ Her inner self yelled at her.

_'If you like Ikuto that much then go and marry him' _Amu fought back.

_'If i like Ikuto then you also like him, so stop arguing already.'_

_'Who's arguing?'_ She snapped

_'You are! Stop lying to me (yourself).' _Her inner self said sighing.

_'Urgh, i told you, i don't like Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he's just a perverted friend and a singing partner!'_

_'Yeah, whatever, i am going to sleep and stop daydreaming, they are calling for you' _Her inner self said and disappeared.

"i-sama!"

"Amu!" Ikuto called

"Huh?" Amu asked waking up from her trance.

"Stop day dreaming, we started the game." He told her.

"Yeah whatever." Amu said and looked around.

"I am starting" Ikuto offered and looked on the road noticing a big villa on the way. "Villa" He said and wrote with one hand still driving.

"That's dangerous Tsukiyomi-sama" The manager said worried

"Don't worry, if something happens he pays the hospital fee " Amu said and looked around. The two men sweatdropped."Um...a farm" She continued.

Their manager also looked around for something till a ideea popped in his head.

"Policeman" He said

"WHERE?" Amu and Ikuto snapped and looked around. He started laughing.

"Bitch..." The two whispered under their breaths and continued the game.

_**~A few hours later~**_

"And i was wondering why Tsukiyomi-sama wants to get in the back seat with Hinamori-sama so much..." Their manager murmured and peeked at the two sleeping love birds.

Amu was sitting, her head a bit bowed, her forehead resting on the window, while Ikuto slept with his head on her legs.

"She's even wearing a skirt..." The manager complained sighing and continued driving. Outside was already dark, the only lights that he could see were the ones at the Hotels or Night clubs.

Ikuto smirked when he heard his manager's complain and went to sleep again.

The sun light started to be seen and the buildings grew taller and bigger when they went deeper in the city.

A few hours later, Amu started to slowly open her eyes. She rubbed them -still sleepy- and looked around.

"Morning" She whispered

"Morning" Yuro (the manager) replied a yawn escaping his lips. **_(Took me long enough to decide on manager's name -since 1st chapter)_**

Amu smiled sweetly.

"I will drive after Ikuto will wake up, okay?" She said and looked at the sleeping blue haired boy.

"Okay" Yuro said and kept driving, big, purple circles forming around his eyes.

Amu brushed a hand trough Ikuto's hair, sometimes running a finger on his cheek.

"He's so cute.." She whispered, smiling.

"What?" Yuro asked confused.

"Ah, nothing nothing." Amu said laughing nervously, a tint on pink appearing on her cheeks.

She kept storking Ikuto's hair until she touched his year, she brushed the hair off looking at his year.

"You perverted girl...Touching in such erotic places" Ikuto suddnely said smirking, opening one of his eyes and looking at Amu.

"Y-y-you were a-awake?~!" Amu said blushing, she immediately removed her hand and pushed Ikuto away.

Yuro watched them through the mirror acting like he didn't notice them, he mentally sighed.

"Manager...you can sleep now, i will drive." Amu said and Yuro nodded in agreement. He parked in a parking lot and went in the back seat, while Amu and Ikuto in the front.

Amu's stomach growled before she could sit down, she blushed shyly.

"Manager, there's a park and a store nearby, can we go eat?" She asked

"You can go, i am not hungry. Enjoy your meals" Yuro said and went to sleep in the backseat. The two singers put on sun glasses and hats so people wouldn't recognize them, there weren't so many people with Blue and Pink hair around...

"Okay, G'night." Amu said and noticed that Ikuto grabbed her hand.

"We might separate, there are a lot of people..." He explained, Amu blushed and nodded understandingly.

"I will wait in the park, you go get some food." She said and sat on the bench.

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked

"Um...a strawberry ice-cream, juice and some cookies will be enough for breakfast." She replied smiling.

" Kay, i will be in a few moments" Ikuto said and went to the store to buy the food.

Amu looked around fully enjoying the wiev, until her eyes fell on a crying woman, she seemed to be in her early twenties.

"Um.. are you okay?" Amu asked looking at the woman, she had beautifull black hair, with a few stripes of green, she handed the woman her white handkerchief.

"Y-yes *sniff* thank you *sob*" The woman replied and handed back the handkerchief.

"Uh... you can keep it" Amu said a bit awkwardly.

"Are you sure? It's so beautifull. It must cost a fortune." The woman said looking at her with puffy red eyes.

"Yeah, it's okay, i have an other one..." Amu said and took an other handkerchief from her black purse.

"Thank you.." The woman thanked once more before calming down.

"What happened? Why were you crying?" Amu asked curious.

"Well, i had to go with my boyfriend to my sister's birthday party, but we broke up a few days ago and i really miss him...it feels really lonley." The woman explained with a sad look on her face.

"Um...can i ask how much time you were together?" Amu asked politely.

"Well, 7 years and around...50 days." She replied, Amu's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow, such a long time...You probably loved each other very much." She said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well, i thought so, until i saw him making out with an other girl." The black haired woman replied sighing.

"Oh my.. i am sorry, i didn't meant to bring back such memories, it must be pretty painful for you." Amu said pitying the woman.

"Nah, it's okay, thank you very much for listening to me.."

"Anytime. But you said you're going to your sister's birthday how old she is?" Amu asked trying to continue the talk.

"She's 16." The woman replied smiling. "But it's a long way to go there, she lives in Tomoya (lol)" The woman explained.

_'Um.. that's the city next to Himeka beach.'_ Amu thought.

"You know, i am heading with my friends in the same direction, you could join us" Amu offered.

"Really? Are you sure?" The black haired woman asked

"Yeah" Amu replied.

"Thank you very much! By the way, I am Mira and you?" She asked

"I am...um...Uma. N-nice to meet you Mi..ra." Amu said a bit nervously.

"Hey, you have pink hair?" Mira asked

"W-what?" Amu said.

"A strip of hair fell out of your hat." Mira explained. "You have pink hair like Hinamori Amu's?" She asked curious.

"Aha, no, it's just a strip, she is my idol you know.. that's why i dyed a bit of my hair - pink." Amu explained laughing nervously and immediately hid the strip of hair.

"Really? Me too, she's so beuatifull and she has an angelic voice, i would die to meet her!" Mira squealed excited.

"Y-yeah, me t-too..." Amu replied smiling.

"That's so cool, i heard that she will do a new album, i can't wait for it." Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hehe" Amu giggled.

"What? I really idolize her. I wonder what songs the new album will have. Do you know the name of the album? There was nothing about it on news, i even searched on the internet." Mira explained with a cute pout.

Amu giggled.

"Well, i heard that it will be named Purple Butterfly." Amu lied, she didn't heard, she knew 'cause it was her idea.

"Really? That's so cool~" Mira said smiling.

Soon Amu saw Ikuto coming.

"Hey, I am here Ik-" But she stopped when she remembered about Mira.

Ikuto came to them with the food in his hands.

"Where were you, i looked for you like a crazy, i thought you got lost." Ikuto said worried.

"Whoa who is this handsome man, Uma?" A voice came behind Amu's back, Ikuto looked confused at the short black haired female.

"Um.. This is Mira, Mira this is..."

"Yoru I am Yoru." Ikuto replied.

"Um.. Uma, i bought breakfast." He said and handed her the cookies, the ice-cream and the orange juice.

"Mira do you want some?" Amu asked.

"Nah, thanks i already had breakfast." Mira replied smiling.

"I- Yoru, Mira will come with us, she needs a ride to Tomoya city." Amu/Uma explained.

Ikuto glared at her and she returned it.

"I-if i am a bother i can go with a bus there."

"You might get too late there with the bus, but i am a speed lover so we'll get there in 3 days."

"Really? Then i will be right in time." Mira said and smiled at them.

"Kay, now let's get back to the car." Amu said and they headed to the parking lot.

"Whoa, you have a nice party here" Mira said once she saw Yuro sleeping in the car. Amu laughed nervously.

"Yeah...he's Yuro, you'll talk to him when he wakes up." Amu whispered.

"Okay.." Mira replied and sat next to Yuro.

Amu sat in the driver's seat and the car started moving slowly until it reached the road. She whispered the telepathy spell, waiting for a reply from Ikuto.

_'Ikuto, i need your help.'_ She said

_'What kind of help?'_ He asked.

_'I wanna write a song, but as you see i am driving, so could you write it for me?'_ She asked

_'Nah, i wanna watch outside.'_ Ikuto said rejecting her.

_'Pleaseee? I wanna sing this song at that girl's party, it will be really good. It will be perfect for our new album. __Please Ikuto?__'_ Amu pleaded.

_'Pfff. Fine. Let me take a pen and a piece of paper. Go ahead.'_ He said and waited for Amu to tell dictate what he should write.

* * *

_Well, here's the 28th chapter x3~ I hope you enjoyed it. And please tell me what do you want : a normal ending, with happilly ever after (around 30-32th chapter) or a unexpected end with the 2nd plot (might end at 40+ chapters)._

_x3 I am not gonna ask for a concrete number of reviews since i can't push you to do it. But still, please press the smexie button down there *.*_

_**Also**, **if you** actually **like this story**, **please review** and **if you don't like **- then don't **rewiev**. (please read only the bolded words XD and do as it says!) Your coincience might kill if you don't review x(_


	29. The party

_**Bewfore starting i want to thank to these people who were kind enough to review the last chapter, i love you all~!**_

_**Death-The-Kid-98 **_

_**bma925 **_

_**XxSingingAgonyxX **_

_**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx **_

_**anime-lover211 **_

_**AcPa xox **_

_**marmelin **_

_**c00ki3s PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER! R&R~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap:**_

_**'Ikuto, i need your help.'**_** She said**

_**'What kind of help?'**_** He asked.**

_**'I wanna write a song, but as you see i am driving, so could you write it for me?'**_** She asked**

_**'Nah, i wanna watch outside.'**_** Ikuto said rejecting her.**

_**'Pleaseee? I wanna sing this song at that girl's party, it will be really good. Please Ikuto?'**_** Amu pleaded.**

_**'Pfff. Fine. Let me take a pen and a piece of paper. Go ahead.'**_** He said and waited for Amu to tell dictate what he should write.**

A few minutes later Yuro woke up, Amu sent him an SMS with their situation. Yuro nodded understandingly and blushed lightly when he noticed the woman next to him.

**Amu's POV: (48 hours later)**

"So...how much time do we have until we get there, huh?" Ikuto asked

"Um.. if i am not mistaken, around 5 hours." I replied and looked in the car's mirror, noticing how well Yuro and Mira were getting along.

"For two people who met 2 days ago, they are pretty close" Ikuto whispered with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah..." I replied and giggled.

"You know, shouldn't we worry a bit more about your kidnapped folks?" He continued

"Nah, Satoshi won't hurt them, they are inocent in his eyes." I said and looked outside the window.

"If you say so...What about the song i wrote, when are you going to practice for it?"

"Well, we will get there 4 hours before the party starts so i will get enough time."

"Hm, you're pretty confident in yourself." Ikuto said and smirked playfully.

"I had a good teacher" I said and winked smiling, he grined happily.

"I am tired already.." He complained and yawned

"Me too, let's get in the backseat, it's Yuro's turn." I told him, Ikuto nodded and parked the car.

"Get out, it's your turn, we're going to sleep" He said, Yuro and Mira went in the front while me and Ikuto sat in the backseat. He rested his head in my lap, i smiled and patted his head until we both fell asleep. He's really like a cat, once he put his head in my lap i completely relaxed and my stress went away. Before i knew i was already in Dreams Land playing with a fluffy tiger-like doll, it seemd i was around 10, suddenly the sky went black and the cute tiger-like doll become a huge scary tiger with big long fangs. Creepy, but if i were awake i wouldn't have feared it in any way, but since i was unconscious...

"KYA~" I yelled and woke up from my sleep, in the next second i realized that i was actually sleeping in Ikuto's lap and not viceversa.

Mira, and Ikuto stared at me, i could even see Yuro's eyes peeking each second in the car's mirror, i laughed nervously and rubbed my back a bit before falling asleep again.

Next time i woke up was when i felt someone pinching my nipples, wait.. what i am talking about those are cheeks not breasts! A loud yet low husky voice called for me, my eyes slowly opened, yet hessitated because of the strong light. A shadow covered my eyes so i could open them properly, when i was fully awake i noticed that the mysterious shadow was actually Ikuto's hand. He put it above my eyes so they wouldn't hurt from the sudden impact with the sun. A smile formed on my lips and i noticed that i wasn't in Ikuto's lap anymore but my head was supported by the car's window, was it just a dream..? I mean, why would Ikuto let me sleep in his lap it's not like he likes me or something...W-wait.. did i just admitted that i like him?

"Immpossible!" I said, once again the 3 people looked at me wierdly.

"I mean... it's practiaclly impossible that here's so hot.." I said making a excuse for my previous behaviour.

"Um.. bear with it a little there are only a few more kms till Tomoya." Ikuto said

"Really? That's awsome, i can't wait to get on the beach, it must be super hot there tought..." I said slightly pouting. The blue haired boy smirked playfully at me, i felt the blood rushing to my face. Oh no...It doesn't make sense at all! I mean.. i lived with him for f*cking (beep lol) 9 months and he smirked a lot at me, why i am blushing NOW? The world is upside down, there's no other way to explain it. There are a lot of things that people cannont explain, like why the sky is bright blue at day , dark blue at night and red in the evening...

"The blue color of the sky is due to Rayleigh scattering. As light moves through the atmosphere, most of the longer wavelengths pass straight through. Little of the red, orange and yellow light is affected by the air.

However, much of the shorter wavelength light is absorbed by the gas molecules. The absorbed blue light is then radiated in different directions. It gets scattered all around the sky. Whichever direction you look, some of this scattered blue light reaches you. Since you see the blue light from everywhere overhead, the sky looks blue." Ikuto told me ending the sentence with his trade-mark-like smirk.

"W-what..?" Did i just said that sentence aloud?

"You said you can't explain why the sky is blue, so i replied." He said and looked outside.

Meanwhile Yuro and Mira had a nice conversation, tought i didn't jumped in, so i have no ideea what a 23 yeared woman and a 27 yeared man might talk about at this time.

"Oh my god! Here's my stop!" Mira exclaimed a few minutes later after we entered Tomoya. Yuro parked the car next to the shop where Mira pointed to.

"Thank you very much, i don't know what could i have done without you guys." Mira said thanking us for the ride.

"It's okay, it was our pleasure" Yuro quickly replied with a smile, i could easily see the blush forming on their face. I glanced at Ikuto with a amused face and noticed that we shared the same emotions.

"Have a safe trip~" Mira said and turned around leaving us behind.

"Wait, Mira!" I exclaimed and she looked at me confused.

"Didn't you said you had to go to your sister's party?" I asked

"Well, duh but i need to get her a present" She replied smiling.

"Ah, okay, good luck x3~" I said and she waved to be before entering the shop. I smiled satisfied.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Ikuto asked me.

"Ah, nothing i just _investigated _her toughts a bit and realized that something good will happen today~" I sang smiling. He raised an eyebrow and i noticed Yuro glancing at me trough the mirror, i flashed him a smile and he continued driving.

_**Mira's POV:**_

I entered the shop and looked around for a decent present for my dear sister, i kept looking around but a tought was bugging me all the time. Why did Uma and Yoru always wear those sun glasses and hat, i wonder...ah nevermind, i should get a present for my sis.

I contined walking in the shop until an amazing poster fell off of the shelf, i looked in it just to make my eyes sparkle and my mouth to droll. There, on the poster, was Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto back to back both smiling happilly, a cool background around them.

I wanted to keep it, but i remembered that i have to get a present, a better gift for my sis i could never find, but these posters are limited, i heard they made only about 1.000 of them, since Hinamori-sama and Tsukiyomi-sama keep saying that they aren't a couple...

I guess they didn't made so many copies because of the stars background that practically make a big heart around their pictures and... if you're asking me, i could tell you that they are madly in love with each other, each time i go to their performance or watch Tv i see that sparcle in their eyes when they look at eachother, and the warm atmosphere they create. Effects? Nah, i wouldn't call that effects i would proudly call it love! And there's one more fact that proves that i am right, when Hinamori-sama was singing alone, she had a lot of sad songs, that practically made you cry, but after she paired with Tsukiyomi-sama...she started singing very beautiful love songs that gave you a warm and comfortable feeling when you listened to them. He totally changed her personality, heart and soul...everything.

Also, i am sure that i am not the only one who noticed that she started shining when she's next to Tsukiyomi-sama. Exactley like Uma and Yoru, she was sparkling when he was sleeping in her lap. Ah~ I just fell in love with the four of them~ I thought and hugged the poster. My sister will be very happy.

I went to the cashier and payd for it, my eyes still shinging, i put it in my bag and went outside calling for a taxi. My sister's birthday will start in 30 minutes i must get there fast. Soon i was on the beach at my sister's party, there were a lot of teenagers, somehow i feel like i am too old to be here. I sighed and kept looking for my sister, soon i found her talking to father.

"Maya! Father" I called and ran to them, we had a big group hug.

"Mira, i tought you would be late, like always" Maya said giggling.

"Shut up, i just got some friends and they brought me here faster then i tought. Maya nodded and smiled.

"Oh, i forgot" I told her and took out of my bag the folded poster.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"Open it" I said and she unpacked her present. Like mines, her eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Oh my god...Mira!" She exclaimed and gave me a tight hug, our father looked at us and smiled.

"My present comes in a few minutes" He told her and left.

"I wonder what is it? It must be something huge" Maya said thinking about what our father would give her.

The party continued, there were lots of drinks, ice cream and other cold food that people would eat in this hot weather.

Close to the end of the party, we heared a strange sound that came from the stage not too far away from here.

"HuH? What's going on?" Maya asked confused. On the stage arrived our father.

"My dear daughter, i wish you all the best and all the happiness in this world. I hope you will enjoy my gift" He said and left.

Soon on the stage came Uma and Yoru, wait.. Uma and Yoru? What are they doing here? Tought there was something strange, Amu had a different outfit now, she was wearing some dark blue shorts, hig heels and a white top that ended above her navel, Yoru was wearing a pair of Skinny white jeans and a white shirt that was half unbuttoned, who could have tought that they had such nice bodies? And why are they still wearing the glasses and the hats? A few seconds later i saw them taking off the accesorries that covered their face and head, my eyes widen as from Uma's hat fell a long pink hair that rested on her back and beautifull golden eyes stared at the crowd.

"H-hinamori-sama? T-tsukiyomi-sama?" I whispered, i felt like i was going to faint. I can't believe i was actually in a car with Hinamori Amu , Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Yuro which is probably their manger for three days!

"Hello everyone~!" Amu called in the mirophone.

"Yo!" Ikuto said

"I glad there are so many of you and that you came here to Maya's party, also, dear Maya, i wish you a very, very, happy birthday!"

She exclaimed and people cheered, Maya was really happy i could see in her eyes how much she wanted to jump up and down of happiness.

Soon a warm feeling came as the music started and the two singers sang on the stage. There were 4 songs that they sang live, until...

"This last song i whant to dedicate to someone, here that relly needs some support right now. I hope you will happy from now on Mira!" She said and smiled, my eyes filled with water and the tears started rolling down my face.

_(Groove Coverage- 7 years and 50 days)_

_Seven years and fifty days_

_The time is passing by_

_Nothing in this world could be_

_As nice as you and I_

_Bridge:_

_And how could we break up like this_

_And how could we be wrong_

_So many years, so many days_

_And I still sing my song_

_Chorus:_

_Now I run to you_

_Like I always do_

_When I close my eyes_

_I think of you_

_Such a lonely girl_

_Such a lonely world_

_When I close my eyes _

_I dream_

_I'll return to you_

_Like I always do_

_When I close my eyes_

_I think of you_

_Such a lonely girl_

_Such a lonely world_

_When I close my eyes _

_I dream of you_

_Seven years and fifty days_

_Now just look at me_

_Another girl I used to be_

_So then what do you see_

_Bridge:_

_And how could we break up like this_

_And how could we be wrong_

_So many years, so many days_

_And I still sing my song_

_Chorus:_

_Now I run to you_

_Like I always do_

_When I close my eyes_

_I think of you_

_Such a lonely girl_

_Such a lonely world_

_When I close my eyes _

_I dream_

_I'll return to you_

_Like I always do_

_When I close my eyes_

_I think of you_

_Such a lonely gïrl_

_Such a lonely world_

_When I close my eyes _

_I dream of you_

The tears wouldn't stop filling my eyes even after she eneded the song. The only thing that made me calm down was a warm hand that lightly touched my shoulder, i turned around.

"Yuro...?"

_**~With Amu and Ikuto~**_

"Phew, did you saw how happy was Mira? I am really glad that i met her" Amu said and looked at Ikuto smiling.

"Yeah, it was nice, but i never tought i would sweat so much after only 5 songs." He told her and sighed.

Amu took a handkerchief out of her purse and handed it to him smiling, Ikuto gladly took it and wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Argh is so hard to wear heels when here's so much sand~" Amu whined and took the shoes off, she held them in her hands but imeddiately jumped up as her feet touched the ground. Ikuto laughed

"Is so hot~" She complained and ran to the water cooling down her burning feet.

"Did smoke just came out of your feet?" Ikuto laughed and also entered the water a bit.

Amu pouted and threw a shoe at him, he easilly dodged it.

"Those are hig heels, it might give some nice damage if you hit someone with that" Ikuto said smirking.

"That was the point!" Amu said and threw the other one. It hit Ikuto exactley on his forehead, Amu smirked victoriously but it faded away as she saw Ikuto falling in the water.

"I-ikuto?" She called a bit frightened

"Ikuto! don't joke around!" She said and looked at him, he was laying in the water, tought it wasn't deeper thean 2 inches.

Amu leaned above him and looked carefully if she did left any injures on his forehead, everything seemed allright.

"Ikuto~!" She said and slapped his cheeks a bit, until her hands were grabbed by Ikuto's. He smirked and also pushed Amu in the water soaking her clothes.

"Kya! You idiot!" Amu said and threw some water at him, she blushed as his white shirt stuck on his chest clearely showing every muscle.

The never knew that someone was actually looking at them and smiled happilly.

* * *

_**Hehe, i hope you enjoyed the 29th chapter x3~! Next chapter Ikuto and Amu are going in the cave! Please review~**_

_**Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**_

_**R&R ! I whant at least 10 plz :D**_


	30. My feelings for you

_Yay! Thank you everybody for reviewing the last chapter, as a present for giving me 16 reviews i posted the next chapter faster x3~ And this is the longest chapter i ever wrote for this story : 2095 words without A/N! Also, before starting i wanna thank to those who reviewed the last chapter~_

_**Kawaii Nya ; Dawn of Time**_

_**x. Ezra .x (sry i had to let spaces); xXDarknessofDeathXx **_

_**marmelin; bma925 **_

_**XxAmutoLovexX; amuto-music139**_

_**xLolita; Manga -luvr-geek **_

_**Foxgrl18; XxSingingAgonyxX **_

_**chiibiisuke; AcPa xox **_

_**Death-The-Kid-98; anime-lover211 **_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!~ R&R~**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

**Amu leaned above him and looked carefully if she did left any injures on his forehead, everything seemed allright.**

**"Ikuto~!" She said and slapped his cheeks a bit, until her hands were grabbed by Ikuto's. He smirked and also pushed Amu in the water soaking her clothes.**

**"Kya! You idiot!" Amu said and threw some water at him, she blushed as his white shirt stuck on his chest clearely showing every muscle.**

**The never knew that someone was actually looking at them and smiled happilly.**

_**At night~**_

After playing with Ikuto in the water, both our singers laid on the ground that was not too hot nor too cold, perfect to sleep on it. Their clothes and hair were soaked which made the sand to stuck on them, making them look dirty, but who cared? Amu laid next to a sleeping Ikuto, she looked carefully at the midnight blue sky and smiled as the stars twinkled above her.

She sat on her butt and glanced at Ikuto who was sleeping for a few hours already. Amu took his warm hand in hers and noticed how slender were his fingers and how smooth was actually his pale skin. She glanced once again at his, face amazamet rushing trought her blood as she looked at his long eyeleashes.

_'I can't believe i actually sing and live with a boy that looks better then me' _She thought and chuckled amused.

_**Like a rush on the beach **_

_**At the end of the day **_

_**When the sand is going to be cold under your way **_

_**The season fades **_

_**And you think everything's lost in the waves **_

_**Like a spark in your eyes **_

_**So your love will be mine **_

_**When the sky is going to light and shine **_

_**You take my hands **_

_**And I think that time will give me one more chance **_

"You know...maybe it's better if we are like this.." She whispered

"It's easier to talk with you when you sleep so peacefully with that innocent face of yours." She explained.

"You look so much like him, i wonder where he is right now...That boy with messy blue hair and flower-realated boxers.." Amu said and giggled in the last part.

" He was so cute.. just like how are you now, you look so much like him when i look at you this close" She continued saying in the same low tone.

"Maybe.. just maybe, that's why i got so attached to you from the start, because you resemble him?" Amu asked herself.

"The boy who stole that kiss of mine even tought i was only 8... probably that's hwy i got so mad at you for taking my second kiss" She said and slightly brushed her hand against his cheek.

"I wonder if he still remembers... if he still lives somwhere here, under the same sky" The pink haired girl continued and looked once more at Ikuto's face, this last glance making her unable to stop, she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips agains his.

_**Do you remember **_

_**A kiss under the moonlight **_

_**When it was summer **_

_**It was love at first sight **_

_**Can you remember **_

_**Cause I feel the same now **_

_**Until the winter **_

_**Will see blooming this love**_

"Sorry, but i can't take you with me..." She whispered still a few inches apart from his lips.

"I won't forgive myself if something happens, heh...i don't even know why i am doing this at all." Amu continued and decided to stand up and leave, if she left now, when Ikuto would wake up she would have been in the cave already.

"Don't get mad at me when i come back...if i will come back." She said and took one step before looking at him for the last time. _'Why do i have this strange feeling, it's like i am never gonna see him again.' _She thought and sighed, but before she could do anything else a hand grabbed her anckle, Amu's eyes widen.

"Where do you think you're going by yourself?" Ikuto asked his eyes still closed, Amu tried to pull her leg back (lol) but with each struggle he tightened his grip, she stopped soon because of the lack of energy and the pain that came from her ankle.

"Um.. i thought i would go take one more bath...?" Amu made a excuse, thought it sounded more like a question.

"Liar" Ikuto replied and also stood up he leaned closer to her. _'Did he heard everything i said? And.. did?' _Amu thought frightened blushing madly.

"And i was wondering when you will remember" Ikuto said out of nowhere.

"Do you think i would forget about that so easily? Do you think that there are so many pink haired girls?" He asked. Amu shook her head, finally understanding what he meant.

"Good" Ikuto said before kissing her once more, Amu closed her eyes slowly enjoying every part of Ikuto's lips for how long she could, she wasn't sure if they would egver come back together from the Dragon Cave.

"Let's go back to the hotel, we need to take a bath.." Amu said smiling after they pulled apart from the kiss.

Ikuto nodded and they went in the hotel, somewhat unconsciously holding hands..

_**~A few hours later~ **_

"Are you ready?" Ikuto called

"Yeah.." Amu replied sadly, she didn't wanted to involve him at all in this fight.

"Ikuto, you really don't have to come, it's a problem i must solve by myself." She said once more making sure that he wants to come.

"On the note was clearely written _'boyfriend'_ so i am comming with you" He replied emotionless. Amu felt like exploding. _'This guy knows nothing about the Dragon Cave!'_ Amu yelled in her mind before arguing with Ikuto.

"You're not my boyfriend!" She said and sighed

"Really? Then you probably have the habbit to kiss random people in the middle of night, right..?" Ikuto asked and rolled his eyes.

"Urgh~ Fine! Do whatever you want, i don't care if you get injured~" Amu said and put a few more fruits in the bag, just in case they would get hungry in the way.

"Let's go, we'll get there in around 10 min with a car" She called and they went to the lobby, the _'couple'_ handed the keys and quietly left the building.

_**~In front of the cave~**_

"So.. how are we going to get in?" Ikuto asked the wind blowing his clothes.

"Easy.." Amu said and smirked, she whispered a spell and on the cave's wall appeared different signs. She pressed every sign at the right time making the wall open.

"Told ya" She said and they went in.

Moans and strange sound were heard with every step they made. Ikuto chuckled when he noticed how scared Amu was.

"Don't worry the moans come from the wind that blows outside, look" He said and pointed to a hole in the ceiling, you could easilly see the blue sky trought it.

"T-thanks" Amu whispered. The 'couple' kept looking around, the cave's walls were a neon light blue that brightened their way.

Different stones in different colours shined and looked like a diamond, but none of our main characters knew what may happen if you touch even one of them...

"They are so beautifull.." Amu said and looked at some rocks that were attached to the ceiling, the diamond-like rocks shined brightly making Amu's eyes sparkle, she slowly raised her hand to touch it, at least for a second, but a flashback made her change her mind.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"No! Amu-chan! don't touch them~" Her father called_

_"Eh~ but why?" The 5 years old girl asked_

_"Those aren't real diamonds, but magical stones, if you touch one a lot of things might happen to you. Long ago a tourist came here, he was so mesmerized by the roks that he couldn't help but touch tghem, once he did that, a earthquake started and the ceilling fell on him. He died immediately, so please be carefull Amu-chan" Her father explained and smiled. "If you take care, i promise i will buy you a strawbery ice-cream when we get home" Tsugumu continued._

_"Hai!" Amu said happilly._

_**~Flashback~**_

A single tear wanted to roll down Amu's face, but didn't got the chance as Amu blinked fastly to stop it.

"What hapened?" Ikuto asked noticing the sad atmosphere around her.

"Ah, nothing, i just remembered the times i came here with my father.." Amu said and smiled sadly, trying to assure Ikuto that she's fine.

"Okay..." Ikuto said not wanting to dig deeper in her past, he didn't wanted to hurt her in any way, not physically nor mentally. "Wanna eat something?" He asked

"Yeah, a few apples and i will be fine" Amu said and smiled, she took an apple from the bag.

"You know, this cave is really misterious, it has a lot of tunnels, tought they all go to the same place...But nobody knows what dangers are in those tunnels." She said.

"How do you know so much about this cave?" Ikuto asked curious and bit once more in the apple.

"...When i was little, i used to live here, in Tomoya, with my parents and Ami, i told you that Ami used to be momy's doughter, she always stuck with mother, yet i used to listen to father. We used to come here almost every week, he tought me how to fight, how to protect myself with the help of spells, he was an amazing mage.. he could control 2 elemnts, fire and water. He tought me how to heal and how to kill, how to survive and how to stay away from many dangerous places, here in the cave. He used to leave me in the cave for 20 hours so i could meditate, so i could survive by myself..." Amu explained

"Also, he tought me different triks and spells that we don't learn at school" She continued. Ikuto nodded understandingly.

"He seems a nice person." He complimented

"Yeah.. a very nice person, if it wasn't him i wouldn't have been where i am now." She told him.

They kept walking untile they were in front of two huge tunels.

"I know a spell that detect's warmth, body's warmth, this way it will be easier to find the right way." Amu said and whispered quickly a spell. Two arrows appeared in front of them and both pointed to different tunels.

"So, i guess we're separating here...?" Ikuto asked.

* * *

**_You know what to do if you want the next chapter x3~_**

**_Also, i was wondering who preffers my storries better: Girls or boys? PLEASE go to my profile and vote for my poll!_**

**_Don't forget to REVIEW~!_**


	31. Found you

**_WARNING: This chapter contains rated M actions, please be carefull if you aren't 18+._**

**_JUUUST Kiddin' Actually i wanted to warn you that i haven't checked if i made any mistakes so it might have a lot of them :S I am sorry, but i also wanna know if my english grammar has inmproved even a liitle bit x3._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY~ R&R_**

**_Love _**

**_~Ayu_**

_**

* * *

Recap:**_

**"So, i guess we're separating here...?" Ikuto asked.**

_**~With Amu~**_

The pink haired girl walked slowly, looking around carefully so she wouldn't get in any trouble. The road seemed never-ending and her legs started to hurt, when she was close to giving up a light came from far away. Amu quickly whispered a spell, making the pain completely disappear, with the help of an other spell she inscreased her walking speed and quickly ran to the source of light.

_'I am close, so close... but it seems like if i get closer it will seem even further.' _Amu thought and kept running, soon the spell's effect faded away and her speed descreased radically. The pink haired girl sat down and looked around. The only light she had were the shining stones attached to the walls and ceilling, she sighed and stood up. Soon she came up in front of a door, Amu slowly opened it making creepy sounds, the girl shivered a bit before bitting her bottom lip. Behind the door a wave of fresh air came making Amu relax.

"So you came..." She heard a manly voice coming from the shadows.

"A-albert..." Amu whispered.

"Nice to meet you again _Hinamori Amu_..." He said and smirked.

"Where are my friends?" Amu asked

"I will tell you if you fight me and win." Albert told her and liked his lips. Amu bit her cheek from inside before answering.

"Fine, i will fight you, but if i win you must give them to me." She said before thinking of a plan.

_'He uses air, he must be really fast, thanks to God i also can use the speed and acceleration that wind offers.'_ She thought and smiled to herself.

"Let's get started!" She said and attaked him with water

"Do not understimate me, Miss Hinamori Amu." Albert said and dodged the attak, Amu smirked

"That was my line~" She sang and with a wind spell she was already behind Albert attaking him with fire.

Albert's eyes widen in shock and tryied to dodge, but the damage was still very big.

"Urgh" He whined before wiping some blood from his face. "I see you wanna play serious, Hinamori-san, then i will do too..." He warned and with the help of a spell inscreased his speed he ran in circles around Amu, confusing her and attaking with small, yet painfull spells.

_'Shit i can barely see him..' _She thought bearing with one more attak. _'Ha! Fail!'_ She exclaimed in her mind noticing the mistake Albert did. Because of the amazing speed he couldn't control the sounds he made.

_'Got cha~'_ Amu thought and with a earth spell plants grew quickly locking him in a place. She used water combined with wind making a glass cage around him.

"So.. are you giving up now? Or you want me to continue?" Amu asked and made the plants tighten their grip on his body. Albert whined in pain and struggled trying to escape, but soon gave up, the grip was too tight for him to bear. The man panted hard, blood spilling out of his mouth, he coughed in need of air.

"I-i, i give up~" He declared.

"Are you sure?" Amu asked and tightened the grip one more time.

"Y-yes..." He said between coughs and pants. Amu smirked.

"So where are they?" She asked

"I don't know the others.. but... Utau is behind that door." He told her. Amu ran to the door and unlocked it, behind it she found Utau, she was crying for dear life.

"Utau.." Amu whispered

"Amu!" The blonde girl cryied and hugged her.

"I am sorry i put you trought this.." Amu said and storked her hair. "I am sorry..." She repeated helping Utau calm down.

"Let's find the others, i am fine already" Utau said and wiped the last tear from her eyes.

"Okay" Amu said and turned to Albert.

"Don't worry, i will heal you" She assured him.

"Aren't you afraid that once i am healed i will attak you once again?" He asked smirking

"Nah, i will make sure you won't dare to do that one more time." Amu replied. Using a earth spell a iron cage formed around Albert locking him, the plants dissapeared like they never were there and set him free.

"Give me your hand" Amu ordered. The said boy gave her his hand and she took it, Amu bowed her head whispering something, soon Albert's pain disappeared and his wounds healed completely.

"Are you a God or something?" He asked his eyes wide open, Utau was also speechless.

"No, once someone died i can't revieve them, but i can heal any wounds that didn't affect the heart." Amu explained and stood up.

"Let's go Utau" She called and continued her trip.

"Um.. Can i ask something?" Utau finally asked after several moments of silence. _'Finally!'_ Amu excalimed in her head.

"Go on" She replied coldly, it sent shivers trought Utau's spine. _'I think i overdid with the coldness..' _The pink haired girl face palmed herself mentally.

"W-when you healed that boy... You.. you had a burning-red S on your shoulder, close to you neck..." Utau said her voice shaky, even she couldn't understand why, because of so much crying in a dark cold room or because Amu damaged Albert so much. Amu's eyes widen at the sudden question Utau gave her.. _'I can't believe i forgot about that_...' She thought sighing.

"I-it's just a tattoo i made when you were left..." Amu replied

"Really? But what actually is S?" Utau continued with questions

"Special..." She replied

"So, you're special or someone is special to you?" The blonde girl asked with a huge grin.

"Let's hurry, Ikuto is probably waiting for me in the next room!" Amu said trying to change the subject.

"B-but..." Utau complained, the pink haired girl glared with anger at her friend and sighed loudly. _'Why i am being so depressed and i can't control my emotions at all, i feel like breaking something..'_ Amu thought and looked around, she noticed that the shining stones now were red and they keept gleaming. _'So it's because of the stones... I guess the only way to get away from this situation is to run. Only now i realized that out of 36 fighting techniques, running is the best.' _The pink haired girl tought and grabbed Utau's hand dragging her along, but seeing that she's slowing her down, Amu stopped. Utau was all red and breathing hardly.

"Utau, your element is wind right?" Amu asked

"Y-yeah..." The blonde girl replied after calming herself down.

"Then use a speed spell" Amu offered

"I-i don't know any speed spells" Utau said and looked away ashamed. Amu let a sigh escape her lips once again.

"Repeat after me" Amu said and began to dictate. Utau repeated each word carefully without any mistakes, soon they both were able to run faster and jump even further then before.

"B-but why are we in such a rush?" Utau asked accelerating a bit.

"It doesn't matter, just follow me!" Amu called and they kept running.

After a few minutes Utau stopped panting hard.

"A-mu *pant* wait *pant*" She called. Amu immediately stopped.

"What happened?" She asked

"The spell's *pant* effect *pant* is over." Utau explained. Amu sighed loudly.

"I guess there's no other way.." She said and whispered a spell, a big book appeared in front of her, she mumbled something underher breath and the book's pages started to move until it stopped at the 384th. Amu read it carefully then looked at a confused Utau and whispered some words. 'What is she up to?' Utau tought, suddenly she felt like she's getting smaller and the cave bigger.

"W-what is t-this?" She asked as she looked at a giant Amu whose knee was several inches above Utau's head.

"I made you smaller" Amu said and put her hand down. Utau sat on her hand and Amu put the blonde girl in her pocket.

"Stay here and be quiet, this is the only way to move faster. It's not my fault that your spell's effect was over so fast." Amu explained. Utau nodded understandingly and Amu started running again, at times using some acceleration that the wind gave her.

A few minutes later Amu stopped.

"H-huh? Why did you stopped?" Utau asked and looked up from Amu's pocket.

"Listen~" Amu whispered and in the deadly silence they could hear some steps.

"What is that?" Utau asked.

"I am not sure, but after he sound and speed of the steps it seems like a human." Amu explained walking carefully at times she even looking behind and above her to make sure that they aren't in any danger.

Soon they were in front of an other tunnel and a light came out from it the steps also stopped.

"Let's go.." Utau said and Amu continued walking. The light become stronger and stronger the more they walked.

"Ah~" Amu whined and covered her eyes for a bit, Utau hid in the pocket. The pink haired girl continued walking with her eyes closed until she bumped into something , she immediatelly fell.

"Aw~" Two voices were heard.

"I-ikuto?" Amu exclaimed amazed

"Aw, good way to greet me" He said and rubbed his butt.

"S-sorry, i found Utau" She said.

"Really? Me too, but where is she?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" Amu asked

"Kukai." He replied

"Kukai/ Utau?" Two voices were heard and two little heads came out from Amu's and Ikut's pocket.

"What you also know that spell\?" The two exclaimed in sync.

"Well duh! do you think i am stupid?" They asked once again.

A wave of depression fell on Utau's and Kukai's head when they realized that they didn't knew the spell, the Amuto pair kept arguing about the spells they knew while Kuukai and Utau laughed at each other's height.

"I see you're having fun" A voice came from the shadows, the four people turned their heads, their eyes widening. It seemed like the begining of a new fight.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed x3 please review and vote in my poll, i really wanna know who prefer my stories better boys or girls?**_


	32. Fly Amu, Fly!

_**Here's the 32nd chapter enjoy~!**_

_**R&R **_

_**Love, ~Ayu**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"I see you're having fun" A voice came from the shadows, the four people turned their heads, their eyes widening. It seemed like the begining of a new fight.**_

"Huh? Who's that..?" Utau asked confused as she examinated the boy in front of them.

"I don't know... but i think he was in our classroom.." Ikuto told her, the bad guy looked at them his eye twitching every 2 seconds.

"I don't really remember him..." Amu said with a confused look on her face.

"Hm.. i think i met him in a club once." Kukai commented.

"Relly?" Utau and Amu asked suspicious, Ikuto smirked at Kukai's mistake.

"Y-yeah" He replied trying to avoid their scary eyes, especially Utau's which was almost 90% against clubbing everyday. (the 10% is clubbing once in a week lol)

"I think his name was - Dan...Dan..." Kukai said not remembering the boy's name very well.

"DanDan?" Ikuto asked, Amu raised an eyebrow. The guy in front of them was already at his climax, a vein of anger popped on his forehead, each second becoming bigger.

"My name is Dante you idiots!" The boy yelled at them stomping with his foot on the ground.

"Really? I think DanDan suits him better" the group of three looked at eachother nodding and agreeing with Ikuto's comment.

"Y-you... are you four making fun of me...?" Dante asked angry, you could see it clearly on his red face which seemed ready to explode in any moment.

"Um... YEAH?" The four replied. Dante felt like a knife stabbed him from behind. (By the way, no offence to xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx )

"I am at my climax you guys...i thought i could show you some mercy, but now i won't hold back anymore..." Dante warned.

"We're too tired, we aren't fighting anymore..." Amu and Ikuto said in sync flinching the chibi Utau and Kukai out of their pocket.

"Aw, what was that for?" The two victims asked rubbing their small butts.

"You're gonna fight for us" Ikuto and Amu said smiling evilly, they whispered the secret spell and the two of them (Kukai and Utau)grew back to their normal forms.

"It feels good to be back to my normal size" Utau said and glanced secretly at her chest, smiling to herself.

"I saw that" Amu and Ikuto whispered in her ear, the blonde girl freaked out while her soulmate just looked confused at them.

"Kay, we're going, you two take care of him, but don't kill!" Amu said giving a creepy glare when she mentioned the word kill.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Kukai and Utau said.

"Wait! what about me! Does anybody care what i do want?" Dante yelled freaking out. Ikuto and Amu turned around and glared at him.

"NO~" They said and continued walking to the next tunnel.

"Kukai, Utau, after you're finished, go home!"Amu ordered before vanishing in the shadows.

"Are you sure it's okay to let Utau and Kukai deal with him?" She asked

"Don't worry, Dante is only lvl3 and the other two are lvl 2, i think they will handle it." Ikuto explained

"I hope so..." Amu said and looked away.

"Hey look out!" Ikuto exclamed and grabbed her arm before she would make one more step.

"Huh?" Amu said finally waking up from her daydreaming, she looked in front of her to see nothing else other than air, that was the moment when she realized that she almost fell off of a cliff.

"Geez, thanks" She said "I owe you" Amu contined

"Yeah, yeah, but how do we get down there?" Ikuto asked

"We could escalate" She replied an whispered a quick spell, in front of them appeared the required equipment.

"Good ideea" Ikuto complimented

"Yeah, but how do we put these on?" Amu asked sighing.

"I think i can handle this" The blue haired boy told her.

"C'mon, a few more metres." Ikuto encouraged the pink haired girl looking at her from the bottom of the cliff.

"Phew, finally" Amu said after stepping on the ground. "My hands hurt like hell, i feel like collapsing" She said and sat down to res a bit.

"I guess we can take a small break." Ikuto said and tried to fall asleep on the ground.

"Hey, Ikuto..." Amu said nudging(?) him a bit.

"Hmm?" He asked letting a small purr escape his lips.

"How long has it been since we entered the cave? You know, time flies faster while you're in here..." She asked

"I don't know, my watch isn't working." Ikuto said an looked at his watch, it's arrow was spinning in every dirrection.

Amu sighed.

A few hours later both of the woke up from a nice nap.

"I wonder how much we slept.." Amu said and looked around to see if there was a new tunnel, but nothing other than dark could be seen.

Ikuto whispered a spell and a torch apperared in his hands.

"Good ideea" Amu said and repeated the same spell also getting a source of light.

"Hey! Look here's an other cliff!" Ikuto called

"What?" Amu asked not hearing clearly what the blue haired boy said.

"Just come here!" He yelled

"Hai!" Amu said and ran to him. "Oh My F*cking God..." She said amazed.

"Pretty deep." Ikuto commented

"There's no way i am doing that thing again!" Amu exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice."

"B-but...my hands will hurt again" She complained.

"Then.. we could fly." Ikuto offered.

"Huh? Didn't you said we don't have a choice?" Amu asked, Ikuto ignored her question.

"The angel wings you had in the park?" He said _**( remember chapter 11? if you don't visit my profile to see the scene or re-read :s?)**_

"But i must experience a high amount of emotions to get them" Amu explained

"We can do that..." Ikuto smirked before pulling her into a deep kiss, Amu moaned and tried to pull away, but the more she struggled the more Ikuto tighten his grip. She unconsciously warped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Her wings immediately popped out. They pulled away brething hard.

"I-i can't believe i could get them so fast..." Amu said between pants.

"I can't blieve you still can't control your emotions and wings.." Ikuto commented

"Hmph! Like you can!" Amu said and crossed her arms

"Of course i do, look" He said and his wings appeared, Amu's eyes widen.

"Pfft, but there's one more problem" She told him.

"What...?" Ikuto asked

"I don't know how to fly."

"Wha- But how? You should have learned this long time ago!"

"Well, i hid my powers for 17 years, how do you expect me to practice without anybody noticing?"

"Gosh, it's not that hard, just try moving them back and forth, it will help you float in the air." Ikuto explained, the pink haired girl noddded and tried moving them, slowly the wings started going back and forth which made her float.

"Kya~" she said and her wings stopped, a loud thump was heard as she fell on the ground. The blue haired boy sighed.

"If you don't concentrate they will stop moving"

"You could have told me this earlier" Amu growled, Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"C'mon try again" He said and also made his wings move, he was now up in the air. Amu looked at him from down there and tried to follow, the wings slowly moved and brought her next to him.

"Good, now give me your hand this way you won't fall if you will lose your concentration." Ikuto explained and she gladly took his hand in hers.

"Here we go~" Amu said and they vanished in the shadows.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hope you liked ~ PLEASE REVIEW~ Also those who haven't vote in my poll do it please, but i think that only girls read this lol XD Since i've got 14 votes from them :S~ Oh, i also wanna thank everyone who keeps reading my story, thank you everyone for the 44 alerts,79 favorites and 292 reviews! **_

_**REVIEW to get the next chap x3~ It's up to you!**_


	33. Einstein DX?

_**Here's the 33rd chapter enjoy~! Note: Haven't checked on mistakes. ALSO THIS STORY FROM NOW ON WILL BE CALLED IT'S ALL ABOUT MAGIC!**_

_**R&R **_

_**Love, ~Ayu**_

_**

* * *

Recap:**_

"Here we go~" Amu said and they vanished in the shadows.

Amu's POV:

The view is nicer when you look at it from up here... I wonder how much we have to fly until we get to see some ground...

I glanced at Ikuto, he seems to enjoy his fly and when did he become so handsome with those angel wings, huh? Wait.. did i just tought that _**he is handsome**_? What the- of course he isn't, God, Amu, what are you thinking...But, he really looks like an angel, God, i wonder will you let him live with me in the heaven? I thought before glancing at him once more, but this time, the expression on his face seemed different.

"AMU!" He yelled. What? Why is he yelling..? That was the tought i got before noticing that my wings weren't moving anymore, in a second they dissappeared and i fell.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed, Ikuto's eyes widen, he hurried to catch me, my hair floated in the air, he wanted to grab my hand but my hair somehow got to stop him since he couldn't see with covered eyes, maybe i should cut it to elbow lenght sometime soon, i guess butt lenght is too much for him. I thought before sighing, i turned my head and i noticed the floor, that second i started panicking sience there were only a few hundred m. until the impact with the floor would happen.

"IKUTOOO~" I called afraid that i would see God - too soon then i expected.

"AMU!" He said before grabbing my hand, i sighed in relief as my feets were only a few inches away from the ground, Ikuto slowly put me on down and his wings disappeared. Phew, that was close, i thought i would die, thank you Ikuto you saved me once again.

"What the hell were you thinking about? Didn't i tell you to CONCENTRATE?~~!" He spat angrily, my cheecks redened when he said what i was thinking about, i was thinking about you, of course, you idiot...

"N-n-not-hing?" I stuttered, he raised an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously, i think he noticed my red face...

"And why are you blushing?" Ikuto asked me before looking away.

"T-that d-doesn't m-m-matter okay? L-let's go already!" I said trying to change the subject, surprisingly it worked, i guess he wasn't interested that much, or maybe he just let it go for the moment...

We continued walking in silence, maybe too much silenece, i could easilly hear our slow breaths and every step we took, or maybe it was just because of my sesitive hearing? It doesn't matter, seems like Ikuto found something.

"Two other tunels..." He told me, i nodded understandingly.

"Go to the left this time, i will go to the right, okay?" I offered, he glanced at me and nodded once, i guess we're separating once again...

"G'luck" I heard him whisper before vanishing in the darkness.

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

"Good luck" I whispered and made my way trought the shadows, the path didn't seemed that long cause i could already see a hint of light a few hundred m. away from me, i whispered the infamous speed spell and i ran to the source of light.

In 3 minutes i got there safely, slightly panting. I looked around and the only thing i could see was doors, a lot of doors if to be honest.

"Hm.. where have i seen this before...?" I whispered to myself trying to remember something, then it hit me, it must be like in that movie i watched, if you chose the wrong door you're dead...But, where's the key?

I looked to the left when i heard a few footsteps. From the dark a long haired girl came in front of me, my eyes widen when i realized that i acutally know her it was obviously Shadow Flores. I smirked amused, a few hours ago i had to deal with Linda Wynd, now an other girl? Is he kidding me..?

"Don't understimate me, even thought i am a girl that doesn't mean i am weak, okay?" She said and started to whisper a spell

"Maybe we should activate the shield? What if we accidentally hit the ceilling or one of the walls we both will die." I told her, though i could escape from it...

"Nah, it will be fine like this, i will make sure you will die fast, before anything like that happens" She replied an grinned.

"If you say so.." I said before attacking her, she's fire, i can win against her with water or nature. Flores stared at me wide eyed as i attaked fastly with water spells from every dirrection, soon she got the idea and started to dodge a few of them at times even attacking back with powerfull spells. After a few seconds i stopped and hoped to get a new sneacky attak so i could surprise her, that second i remembered about the acceleration and speed that air gives, i smirked and quickly whispered a spell, after it an other one which was realated to earth, in my hand appeared a sword made of iron ( as i said it also makes part of the nature/earth element, cuz iron is found in the earth.) I ran to her before she could make a move, i accelerated and attacked her. Her eyes widen as blood spilled out from her back.

_**Normal POV:**_

_'It can't be... i could see clearly that he attacked be from the front, how comes the damaged one is my back and not the stomach?'_ Flores thought trembling. Ikuto attaked her once again. 'He's in front of me!' She thought and dodged it, or so she thought, somehow, she got hit once again in the back. 'I don't get it...he didn't even moved an inch from there, it's impossible how doess he attack me like that?' Flores thought before falling to her knees. Ikuto used a earth spell once again making steel bars appear around her and above her head.

"You should know where the key is..." He whispered.

"It's under that rock.." She replied pointing to a small rock, Ikuto walked there and took the key from under the stone.

"So which door it is?" Ikuto asked once again

"I don't know that..." Flores replied panting, she lost too much blood, she felt like fainting soon.

Ikuto looked carefully at each door's lock and examinated them. 'This one might be...' He thought before putting the key in, the door opened slowly and in front of him appeared Ami, which was locked in a cage.

"Ikuto-kun~" She said in her usual voice thought her body was trembling, but before he could take a step to help her a voice was heard.

"Wait!" Flores called. He turned around. "Please...*pant* k-kill *pant* Sa-sa-satoshi..." She whsipered before fainting. Ikuto went back to Ami without hesitating and helped her out.

"Can you walk?" He asked, Ami obviously lied.

"N-no my feets are sore, c-can you carry me please?" She asked in a flirty voice, Ikuto sighed to himself before kneeling, she sat on his back climbing and tightly squezing his neck.

"You're killing me like this" Ikuto said between coughs.

"S-sorry..." She said laughing nervously, Ikuto cursed in his mind as her laughter resonated in his ears making them hurt. _'If this girl is Amu's sister then i am Enstein'_ He thought and sighed once again.

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah it's slow but you didn't give me 10 reviews so this is my revenge :P! Agh and i am sorry for taking so long but i thought that ch 33 was already published since i had it in Document Manager (Upload)**_

_**I hope you liked ~ PLEASE REVIEW~ Also those who haven't vote in my poll do it please, but i think that only girls read this lol XD Since i've got 22votes from them :S~**_

_**R&R**_


	34. In winter is cold, in winter is frosty

_**Here's the 34th chapter enjoy~!**_

_**R&R **_

_**Love, ~Ayu**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

**"N-no my feets are sore, c-can you carry me please?" She asked in a flirty voice, Ikuto sighed to himself before kneeling, she sat on his back climbing and tightly squezing his neck.**

**"You're killing me like this" Ikuto said between coughs.**

**"S-sorry..." She said laughing nervously, Ikuto cursed in his mind as her laughter resonated in his ears making them hurt. _'If this girl is Amu's sister then i am Enstein'_ He thought and sighed once again.**

* * *

_"IKUTOOOOOO!" Amu called and jumped in the portal after him._

"Aaaah!" The pink haired girl squealed and woke up, the hard bench she slept on felt really cold and her back was hurting like hell, the winter's breezee made her feet freeze and her bare legs go numb. Something normal for a girl who was wearing only a pair of short pants, simple beach shoes and a short sleeved tank-top.

She threw off the newspapers that served her as a balnket, only for the night and stood up, she stretched her back and looked up to the sky.

"Ikuto where are you..." She whispered and jumped up when she heard a car's sirene.

"God, this is hell." Amu said to herself and looked around for some food.

_'I know nothing about this place it's so strange...these huge buildings look a lot like those we have in the Underworld, but i never have seen such tall buildings, they even get trought the clouds...' _She thought and sighed, a lot of cars stopped to a strange thing that at times changed it's colors, it had three big, round circles that had different colors. Amu noticed that at a certain time and color all the cars stopped while others moved and when the color changed once again the stopped ones continued their trip.

While walking on the cold grass that almost changed it's color to yellow, Amu saw a kid leaving some food on the bench and running to his friends, they all had some strange bags on their backs and a uniform which was close to those Amu wore in her old good school days.

After the kids left Amu quickly ran to the bench and took the piece of food, she looked at it carefully noticing how strange it was compared to the one she ate in her kitchen, of course made by Rima or even Utau.

Utau.. how much Amu missed her, she wondered if Utau and Kukai were fine...

Now, i guess you're wondering how did she get here..? Then let me tell you, after meeting Ikuto and Ami, her mother and sis have been left behind to fight Satoshi's sister while the two love birds continued their way, somehow, sooner then they expected Satoshi came in front of them, with a few words of 'love' (hatered) from him the fight has started, as time passed the three of them become weaker and weaker, the most injured one being Satoshi, of course, cause it was 2 vs 1. That's when a evil ideea came in his mind, while Amu was healing a few of Ikuto's wounds and the opposite, Satoshi used his lastest supply of mana and whispered a long spell, which obviously would bring him to a happy end, or so he thought...

A few seconds later a big portal appeared and sucked both Ikuto and Amu in, sadly the two of them landed in different places, meanwhile Satoshi collapsed at the same time losing the memories he gained in the last 18 years of his life, it was because of the lack of mana which was under 5% (remember when i said that they need at least 10% ?) And that's how it happened, now Amu is stuck for more than a week in this cold place with summer clothes and nothing to eat not knowing anything about Ikuto or where he could be found...

Amu took a bite of the hot-dog in her hands tasting it, to her amazament it was pretty tasty, she thanked God for finally giving her food, she hasn't eaten for 3 days already... She ate slowly hoping that if she did then maybe she would get rid of hunger without eating all of it, she savoured each inch and stopped in the middle.

"I better let this half for later.." She whispered and without realizing she hit something. The thing fell on the ground and a white liquid came out of it. Amu quickly took it off the ground before it was empty she sniffed it and her eyes widen in happiness.

"Milk.." She said and gluped it all down. Once again she thanked God for all of this, it would be a 2-3 day supply for her. The memories of her first day here made her a bit sad, especially when she remembered that after several times of trying to use her powers nothing worked..

_'I wonder if my voice is also gone...If it's true then i can consider myself dead, my voice was the only thing i used for living...' _She thought and sighed, while walking in her dirty clothes on the strees people stared at her, she also noticed that most of their hair color was black, brown or even blonde, it seemed like she was the only one with pink hair.

"Okaa-san look that onee-chan has a strange hair color!" A little girl said pointing at Amu. Her mother quickly took her away from there. The pink haired girl sighed and continued walking and exploring this completely new world for her, where people couldn't fly use magic or something like that, the only things they used to move were their own legs or cars... Cars.. Amu remebered the nice feeling of her Bugatti and smiled to herself, even though it was nothing to her in Underworld, she really missed it now.

The pink haired girl took the small piece of burger and the few ml of milk with her, this was going to be the dinner even thought right now it is only morning...Amu continued her traveling, in this world she was nothing, not a singer, not a girl, not a human, nothing more or less then a vagrant or a tourist...like these human called them. The huge buildings made her dizzy by looking so much up to the sky, the winter's sun looked like it doesn't warm up the air but more like the opposite, for her - when the sun was up - the frost came. People stared at her in awe whispering and thinking how she could wear such light clothes in such a cold weather, while the others had even a scarf around their neck. Amu shivered once again, but this time more like from the people's glances then from the cold air, she probably got used to this, or so she thought.

"Achoo" She sneezed, she wiped her nose but it came again. It was irritating, she sneezed already 5 times and people stared at her more and more, she felt like she was going to die of shame. Afer a bit more walking she found a dark allee where she could finally hide from those cold stares or even glares, she sat down and hugged her knees, the gound was cold, really cold and it seemed like this night was going to snow, for REAL...Amu shievered at the thought and tighten up her grip, her hands and legs started to go numb and white. Suddenly Amu heard a few foot steps, it seems like the person wasn't in a hurry, but a wave of fear came across her. The human came closer and closer, she hid her head in between her knees and chest hoping that she won't be seen, wat if this is a rapist? What if this is a killer? Or maybe something WORSE..?

_To be continued..._

_**

* * *

R&R **__for the next charp, see ya soon ;3~ I hope you didn't got confused x3_


	35. The end of the end

_**Here's the 32nd chapter enjoy~!**_

_**R&R **_

_**Love, ~Ayu

* * *

**_

_**Recap:**_ The human came closer and closer, she hid her head in between her knees and chest hoping that she won't be seen, wat if this is a rapist? What if this is a killer? Or maybe something WORSE..?

* * *

Amu peeked a few times and doticed that the shadows were now more than one, she shut her eyes closed and prayed to God.

_'God, please, i already went twice in hell and heaven, don't remind me of those places again.. not yet...' _She prayed in her mind hoping that nothing bad will happen, the footsteps become louder and louder each minute, each second, until they stopped. Amu's eyes widen and she raised her head up only to see three men in front of her all smirking from ear to ear.

"Oh, look, what a babe..." One of them said getting closer to Amu. _'Um... aren't babes those big boobed women with ass a little smaller than mine, long legs and sexy look on their face?'_ Amu asked herself confused but all these thoughts disappeared from her head when she remembered that she was in a bad situation here..

"Hm.. she's pretty cute if you look from a shorter distance" An other man said and put his hand under her chin, Amu shivered frightened. _'There must be a way to escape this kind of situation, God please give me power!'_ She exclamed in her head before throwing a punch at the drunkard. Unexpectedly he fell on his back.

"What the-!" He cursed before standing up and grabbing her hair, Amu squealed in pain before kicking him with her leg in a vital spot.

_'It actually worked!'_ Amu thought excited before kicking the other two with her fists and legs and everything she could. Soon all of them were on the ground with their faces badly injured.

"Run, she's not sane!" They yelled before standing up and running away from her. Amu looked sadly at the sky and yet a satisfied look would appear on her face, she stared at the moon for a few seconds before noticing that it started snowing, she looked at her hands that were slightly covered in blood, the white snowflakes rested on the cold blood before slowly melting, on a normal human's body the snow would melt immediately but Amu was frozen.

_'If i ever escape alieve from here there's a 100% chance that i will get a serious cold' _She joked in her mind before falling on her knees, her legs and hands have already gone numb, Amu slowly closed her eyes, this was her last minute of living...

_'Ikuto...See ya, in my next life...'_

_**THE END~!**_

_**I know, the end sucks *sigh* R&R, i am clearly disappointed in myself s.s**_


	36. Epilogue  a Happy familly

_**Please re**__**-**__**re**__**a**__**d the chapter 1 if **__**y**__**ou want this one to make any sense, or atleast the note at the end of the chap**__**?**_

* * *

_**~Ring~**_

"Ah hello?" A full-grown woman asked as she took the cell phone out of her pocket.

"Huh...? Ah, yes honey, 1 second i still ahve to change."

"Uh, i promise this time it will be faster" She said before letting a small sight escape her lips.

"Bye, love ya too.." The pink haired woman quicly changed her clothes and put on a pair of sun glasses, a sarf covered both her mouth and nose, while a winter hat protected her head, she ran to the elevator making sure she won't break the hig heels. The woman pushed a few buttons and with the speed of light she was on the firsrst floor - the lobby. She psuhed the galss door making it rotate , her heels making some slight noise every time she stepped on the shining floor. A black limo was in front of the door, it had black windows so she couldn't clearly see who was inside but she already recognized it's numbers. The driver, casually dressed carefully opened the car's door after politely saluting her, she nodded her head before stepping inside.

"Took you long enough" A husky, yet relaxing voice caressed her ears. She put away the hat, the scarf and her winter clothing.

"Sorry" she whispered after removing the lastest detail - her sun glasses.

"So, how was your perforamance, today - Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" The blue haired man asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Very well, what about you Mr. Tsukiyomi?" She replied a short giggle following the question.

"Yes, thank you, it was very nice, the mangaer said that he can arrange the next performance for us to be together." He said leaving a small peek on her lips.

"Great"Mrs. Tsukiyomi cheered before the limo's door opened.

"Tsukiyomi Amu-san, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san, we have arrived at the mansion." The driver said bowing politely.

"Thank you" Amu said and hurried into the house.

"You can go rest now" Ikuto adviced the driver before following his wife.

"Mommy, Daddy!" A chibi version of Ikuto said before running to his mother and hugging her leg tightly.

"Aw, Yoru-kun, have you missed us?" Amu said kissing her little boy's cheek.

"Yes" He replied nodding a few times.

"That's my boy, but he's already a big guy, so he doesn't need to be kept in mom's arms, right?" Ikuto said before taking him away from Amu and putting him on the floor, Yoru stood up and stared at his parents from down there.

"What are you talking about? He's still only 5! And he's not even that heavy!" Amu protested.

"C'mon, he must get used to walking properly, you spoil him too much" Ikuto said stucking his tongue at her.

"What?, how rude of yourself!" She crossed her arms.

"Oh, my, they'r at it again." A girl's voice was heard in the room, a blue haired boy nodded agreeing with her.

Yoru stared at his parents not even blinking once, they kept arguing, even thought it was nothing serious in his mind strange things that only god knows about happened.

Amu and Ikuto studdenly stopped as they noticed their little boy with tears in his eyes.

"Waaaaaah!" He started to cry.

"Oh my, Yoru-kun, we're not fighting, see? We get along very well" Amu said and kissed Ikuto on the lips, Ikuto smirked at his little boy as he suddenly stopped from the crying.

Yoru grinned while Amu and Ikuto smiled gently at eachother, but before they could even get to kiss...

"AHEM!" They heard a noise.

"Ah" The two of them immediately parted and Amu giggled.

"Maybe you will finally pay some attention to use and come in the living room already?" A pink haired girl asked, her arms were crossed tightly showing a clear sign of annoyance. Her twin brother nodded, his hair was a midnight blue, his eyes the colour of the sun.

"Haha, i guess we overdid it again" Amu said and put her clothes away.

"Come here you two, dad really missed you" Ikuto said and opened his arms for his twins.

The two of them grinned, Amur ran to him and kissed his cheek smiling to herself, while her twin brother just shook hands with his father.

"Ah, look what a grown-up boy we have here" His mother Amu said and poked his cheek. Yoru giggled to himself while continuin to observe the rest of the familly.

"Mooom, i am already 15" The boy whined.

"Yeah, right he still sleeps with the teddy-bear i gave him on his 4-th birthday!" Amur said and stuck her tongue at him, a vein of anger popped out on his head.

"Dad! I saw her almost kissing a guy in front of the school!" Yuichi exclaimed.

"Uh.. i think i forgot to do my homework!" Amur said before trying to run up to her room.

"Tsukiyomi Amur...!" Ikuto said dangerously, you could clearly see flames in his eyes.

"Haha she's in trouble" Yuichi grinned

"Tsukiyomi Yuichi!" Amu said glaring at him.

"Oops.." He whisperd. suddenly a small laugh was heard between their conversations, the happy familly turned their heads to the left noticing a extremly happy Yoru which was laughing really hard.

They all stared at eachother before brusting into laughter.

Amu took Yoru in his arms and he warped his arms around her neck lightly sucking on the skin.

"Everyone, let's go to the kitchen, i bet Nana prepared a good healthy dinner for us." Amu said and headed to the kitchen, the twins and Ikuto followed her.

While everyone was talking and laughing, Ikuto and Yoru had a father-son glaring contest.

_'Stop sucking on MY wife's neck!' _Ikuto's glare said.

_'Shut up, this is MY WOMAN' _Yoru-kun warned with a single look, chills went trought Ikuto's spine before sitting on a chair and eating the dinner with the whole familly together.

_**Note: I haven't checked on mistakes, i hope you had fun reading my story, also i would like to ask for an assistant in order to re-do the story Coincindence i would like to get a helper so the updates can come sooner, please volunteer if you want the story to be alieve once again, thank you very much!**_

_**And once again THANK YOU for your support all of these months!**_


End file.
